


Una Mano Fuerte

by FabCheeks



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Models, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, flagellation, photographers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabCheeks/pseuds/FabCheeks
Summary: Kim Jinhwan necesita dinero para la universidad, así que acepta trabajar como el asistente del infame fotógrafo Koo Junhoe. Solo le tomarán fotografías, ¿correcto? Incorrecto. Aunque Jinhwan nunca se preguntó qué clase de hombre es o lo que desea de la vida, trabajar para Junhoe durante una sesión fotográfica de bondage y sadomasoquismo (BSDM) le abre los ojos a todo tipo de posibilidades sexuales y muchas de ellas incluyen al atractivo Sr. Koo.Junhoe tiene serias dudas de involucrarse con el joven que desconoce por completo el estilo de vida BDSM, pero el enfoque divertido y aventurero de Jinhwan ante las nuevas experiencias es demasiado atrayente como para resistirse. Aunque sabe que podría cometer un error, Junhoe acepta a Jinhwan en su vida.Coquetear con el control, la sumisión y el dolor excita a Jinhwan más de lo que imaginó posible. Con Junhoe, Jinhwan aprende a descubrir sus deseos ocultos y descubre que ceder el control no lo hace débil darle a alguien más el control de su placer sexual simplemente lo incrementa. Cuestión que es similar para Junhoe. El control lo excita. Así que comienzan a explorar juntos estas experiencias sensuales y ninguno de ellos espera encontrar el amor de esa forma.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la novela homoerótica "Una Mano Fuerte", en su versión en español, de la artista visual Catt Ford. Todos los créditos a ella.

  
Al escuchar un enorme ruido, Junhoe hizo un gesto de molestia, levantó la mirada y se preguntó por enésima vez qué lo poseyó para contratar a ese torpe, desagradable, irritable, molesto, inmaduro y poco experimentado asistente.

Respiró profundamente para calmar su irritación y alzó la voz para preguntar—: ¿Estás bien, Jinhwan?

—Sí — respondió una voz distorsionada. Incluso a distancia, Junhoe podía notar que el chico estaba irritado y molesto.

—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? —preguntó.

Chanwoo trató de contener la risa desde el taburete en el que se encontraba mientras observaba como Junhoe preparaba todo para la sesión fotográfica.

—No se ha roto nada —respondió, con la voz a la defensiva.

—Quiero que todo esté limpio antes de que llegue ahí —le ordenó Junhoe antes de murmurar—, así me salvarás de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

La respuesta fue indescifrable, pero el tono resentido era claro.

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto? —suspiró Junhoe.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Chanwoo riendo. Estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, después de todo, el inútil asistente era el hombre más bello que Junhoe había contratado. Al parecer sus asistentes nunca duraban mucho, pero Chanwoo estaba seguro de que todos ellos tenían otras "habilidades" además de la fotografía.

—Era el mejor de todos los que se presentaron después de que Yunhyeong se marchara —gruñó Junhoe, enfocando su mirada en la lente de la cámara.

La sesión de hoy era de objetos inanimados, pero Junhoe había logrado sorprender a Chanwoo. Actualmente no había mejor fotógrafo en Corea que Koo Junhoe, podía hacer del objeto más simple algo atractivo y exquisito.

Le tomó mucho tiempo e influencia de su amistad que Chanwoo pudiera convencer a Junhoe de que fotografiara su catálogo. Junhoe tenía la nacionalidad coreana al igual que sus padres, sin embargo, él era bastante cosmopolita. Él y sus padres habían vivido por todo el mundo antes que él decidiera, ya siendo adulto, instalarse en China.

Sin embargo cuando uno de sus trabajos fue tomado por la Corte Suprema de Hong Kong como un ejemplo de indecencia, siendo más tarde desestimado al catalogarse como libertad de expresión, se sintió más cómodo trabajando en Corea.

Le gustaba decir que, aunque la Corte Suprema hubiera estado de su lado, China era un país muy retraido para apreciar lo erótico. Preferían los sentimientos a la belleza. Calendarios cursis con pequeñas cabañas cubiertas de hiedras y floreros rebosantes o incluso peor, bebés con disfraces de animales, eran todo lo que algunos chinos se merecían, según Junhoe.

Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en Seúl, el muy publicitado caso de la Corte lo había convertido en una celebridad instantánea. Aunque odiaba ser tan reconocido, apreciaba el hecho de que atraía la atención de coleccionistas, como era el caso de Chanwoo.

Trabajaba casi exclusivamente en el área de su interés y creaba bellas representaciones eróticas, podía fotografiar un desnudo con toda la delicadeza de una extraña orquídea y usar el mismo modelo para producir una imagen con un poder sexual gráfico tan intenso que incluso hacía dudar a las mentes de los hombres que jamás consideraron un cuerpo masculino como algo sexualmente atractivo. Cosa que divertía a Junhoe muchísimo.

Jung Chanwoo era un empresario de juguetes eróticos de alta calidad y un admirador del arte; también era buen conocedor de lo erótico. Había comprado varias piezas del trabajo de Koo Junhoe y gracias a su ingenio había logrado conocer al artista durante una exposición en una galería.

Reconociendo sus intereses mutuos, pronto se hicieron amigos. A Chanwoo no le apenaba acosar a Junhoe para que fotografiara varios de sus artículos para la venta y cuando notó los resultados, continuó presionando al artista hasta que este aceptó fotografiar su catálogo entero.

Chanwoo ya sabía que su catálogo se convertiría en un objeto de colección, pues Junhoe podía tomar artículos ordinarios como las esposas y crear una escena simple pero elegante. Iluminó el metal, que brilló logrando una seductora promesa que sabía ningún sumiso sería capaz de resistir. Apenas podía esperar para ver lo que Junhoe haría con el látigo.

Junhoe caminó hacia adelante ajustando el ángulo de una de las esposas, se colocó un par de guantes de cuero negros para cerciorarse de no dejar huellas dactilares o polvo en la superficie reluciente.

La entrepierna de Chanwoo se endureció mientras miraba las seguras manos del fotógrafo acariciando el metal. La primera vez que Junhoe levantó un látigo en la oficina de Chanwoo y pasó el cuero entrelazado por sus dedos, este reconoció a un compañero dominante. No tenía el deseo de sentir el látigo en su persona, aunque encontraba al fotógrafo extremadamente atractivo, pero deseaba ver a Junhoe en acción, con un delgado sumiso frente a él, rindiéndose al delicioso castigo que estaba seguro que Junhoe podría darle.

Junhoe regresó situándose detrás de la cámara, no obstante, desconocía por completo los pensamientos del otro hombre mientras fotografiaba. Estaba un tanto complacido con el resultado, no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero al menos estaba llegando a ese punto.

—No sé por qué me convenciste para hacer esto —gruñó Junhoe, deslizando sus dedos hacia atrás a través de su cabello negro mientras miraba a través de la lente—. Mi trabajo es por lo menos dos veces más caro que el de un fotógrafo normal y tres veces más lento.

—Cuatro veces más lento y cinco veces más caro —dijo Chanwoo emocionado, frotándose las manos—. Lo he planeado todo Junhoe, pero los costos están de mi lado.

No podía mirar al fotógrafo a la cara, ya que este le estaba dando la espalda, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que buscaba. Si era honesto, podía admitir que Junhoe tenía un hermoso cuerpo, amplios hombros, cintura delgada y un delicioso trasero.

Chanwoo sabía que si lo tuviera en su poder, jamás alejaría sus manos de él y un hombre podía soñar, ¿no? Aunque el encanto de la sumisión de un hombre no sería comprendido por Junhoe. Chanwoo se sentía atraído por él. Lo que lo contenía, era el hecho de no saber si terminaría el encuentro con su trasero en el aire, esperando ya fuera el beso del látigo o lo que parecía ser un impresionante pene, si podía guiarse por el bulto de los pantalones de Junhoe.

—¿Cómo es que esto es algo bueno? —preguntó Junhoe, exasperado por su lentitud. Sus estándares eran increíblemente eficientes, pero por lo general no tenía a un cliente sobre su hombro. De todas maneras continuó trabajando hasta estar satisfecho. 

—No solo las personas que pertenecen a este estilo de vida estarán luchando por ponerle las manos encima a este catálogo, sino que también pagarán para conseguirlo —dijo Chanwoo—. Y comprarán. Esas esposas han sido el sello de mi línea durante más de cinco años e incluso ahora la boca se me hace agua con solo verlas. Las compraría justo ahora, si tuviera a alguien con quien usarlas.

Junhoe se carcajeó.

—Seguramente tienes a alguien esperando por tus... gentiles caricias. —Sus ojos se movieron insolentemente sobre el cuerpo de Chanwoo.

  
El hombre de cabello negro azabache tembló al recibir el intenso escrutinio de un macho alfa, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no cambió. Chanwoo era lo suficientemente experimentado como para no bajar la guardia.

—No puedo imaginarme que no hayas... ejem... probado estos artículos con detenimiento antes de ofrecérselos a tus clientes.

Chanwoo sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillaron bajo las luces.

—Sé para qué se usa cada uno, así es.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Junhoe sonrió y luego volvió a concentrarse en su toma. Era perfectamente consciente de que Chanwoo era un jugador entusiasta y no un simple comerciante que vendía juguetes. No era que Junhoe no jugara también, sino que se había cansado de los sumisos demandantes que se portaban mal para ganarse cualquier castigo que desearan. Había decidido que estar sin nadie era mejor que tener la vida medio célibe que había experimentado en estos cinco años desde que vino a vivir a Seúl. Era irónico que un hombre con su trabajo viviera así. Una ironía que apreciaba en su totalidad, se había convencido de que era mejor una gratificación pura, que provenía de la estimulación visual que le daban sus modelos.

En ese momento, Jinhwan abrió la puerta haciendo que la luz penetrara justo cuando Junhoe había presionado el obturador.

—Por la gran puta, Kim Jinhwan, ¿acaso no puedes recordar que tienes que llamar a la puerta? —dijo Junhoe enfurecido sin levantar la mirada.

Jinhwan inmediatamente cerró la puerta, furioso por ser reprendido cuando las luces del estudio estaban encendidas, antes de entrar revisó que así fuera, pero no iba a mencionarlo.

—Solo quería saber si quería su té ahora —preguntó irritado.

Chanwoo miró con interés cómo los ojos del chico se movían entre el fotógrafo y las brillantes esposas expuestas como si fuera una pieza de joyería sobre suaves plumas negras.

—Apaga las luces, Jinhwan.

Arrastrando los pies, el pequeño y delgado joven caminó hacia el interruptor y se alzó para presionar el botón. Después de un clic la habitación se tornó oscura. En ese momento la tensión erótica de la habitación resonó en los oídos de Chanwoo. Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de ellos se movió en la oscuridad, pero se podía sentir que al menos uno de ellos en verdad lo deseaba.

Después el flash de la cámara de Junhoe llenó la oscuridad con una serie de suaves sonidos. El fotógrafo hizo varias tomas, o un horquillado, Chanwoo recordó que así lo llamaban.

—Muy bien, Jinhwan. Las luces —ordenó Junhoe cortantemente.

Escuchó otro clic y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Chanwoo continuó mirando en dirección a Jinhwan para evitar ser cegado por las luces, así que estuvo en la posición perfecta para observar la mirada cálida e intensa en los ojos del chico mientras trataba de respirar mirando fijamente a las esposas, antes de que su expresión regresara a la normalidad.

Chanwoo volvió a mirar a Junhoe y lo encontró trabajando con su cámara. Finalmente se levantó.

—Creo que eso es todo por hoy dijo con un tono de voz lleno de satisfacción.

—Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué estabas fotografiando en la oscuridad? —preguntó Chanwoo.

—Usé un filtro de estrella —dijo Junhoe. Sus líneas de expresión se resaltaron mientras sonreía y movía una mano para apartar un mechón de su cara. —Haremos que estas viejas esposas de policía brillen como diamantes. —De repente, pareció notar que Jinhwan estaba en cuclillas frente a su mochila. —¿Por qué estás ahí? —Demandó saber cortantemente.

—Vine a preguntar si quería su té, ¿de acuerdo? —Su tono de voz era suave, pero reflejaba claramente la insolencia de Jinhwan.

—Entonces ve a hervirlo, comprarlo o lo que sea que hagas para conseguirlo —dijo Junhoe perdiendo interés.

—¿Qué le gustaría con su té, Sr...? —Jinhwan le preguntó a Chanwoo con una pizca de amabilidad.

—Jung —respondió Chanwoo amistosamente, aunque ya iban más de dos veces que le decía su nombre a Jinhwan—.Tengo antojo de algo dulce, quizás un Pettit Suisse o una napolitana y ¡cómprame un café grande descafeinado con leche, canela, y crema batida baja en calorías!

Antes de marcharse de la habitación, Jinhwan murmuró—: ¿De verdad cree que eso ayudará?

Junhoe, que estaba parado con las manos en la cintura mirando las esposas como si fueran un modelo caprichoso que se negara a posar para él, rio al escuchar la respuesta insolente de Chanwoo.

—Horrendos pantalones holgados —murmuró Chanwoo fastidiosamente, mientras miraba a Jinhwan partir. Si él fuera el encargado de la ropa del joven, le hubiera puesto algo ajustado y que resaltara su figura, dependiendo de la clase de trasero que tuviera. Parecía estar bien proporcionado, pero esos pantalones eran demasiado engañosos y Chanwoo conocía bien el tema. El último asistente de Junhoe, Yunhyeong, era un tanto flacucho, y ni siquiera le gustaba jugar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Junhoe preguntó distraídamente.

—Le pedí a tu chico que me trajera algo dulce —dijo Chanwoo riendo para sus adentros por las palabras que había utilizado. Efectivamente, Junhoe entendió su significado y Chanwoo sonrió. —Parece que no le agradó.

—Eso es porque por lo general no le pido que vaya a comprar pasteles para el té. Espero que haya ido por dinero, y a la pastelería de esta calle —respondió Junhoe resignado—. Bueno, acompáñame. El joven lerdo seguramente ha puesto la tetera en el fuego sin agua o se le habrá olvidado por completo. Será mejor que vaya a revisar.

Chanwoo se bajó del taburete, siguió a Junhoe fuera del estudio hacia el área de la cocina, sus ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Algo estaba cocinándose allí y no era el té, estaba interesado en ver cuál sería el desenlace.


	2. Capítulo I

Jinhwan subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la estación del metro, esperando no llegar otra vez tarde al trabajo, pero el tren se había retrasado y ahora tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo. Pasó a toda velocidad por la calle, deteniéndose frente al almacén que albergaba el estudio de Junhoe e intentó recuperar el aliento. Sería malo para su imagen si su jefe se enteraba de que había corrido para no llegar tarde.

Abrió la puerta externa y tomó el ascensor en vez de las escaleras, esperando así poder recuperar el aliento antes de entrar.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —preguntó Junhoe irónicamente cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. No se molestó en volverse para notar la mirada de culpabilidad que apareció en el rostro de Jinhwan.

La voz era tan hosca como siempre y tampoco había arrepentimiento en esos ojos oscuros.

—No por mucho.

—Bueno, eso apenas importa, el modelo no ha llegado todavía —dijo Junhoe enfurecido.

—¿Qué desea que haga? —preguntó Jinhwan, dejando caer su mochila en la entrada, con la que cualquiera se tropezaría si pasaba por allí.

—Mira si Heechul necesita ayuda después de que muevas esa maldita bolsa —dijo Junhoe—. Estaré en el estudio.

Jinhwan pateó la mochila para quitarla del camino y se dirigió al camerino, que estaba muy bien equipado para que el maquillador hiciera su trabajo. El hombre era alto y tenía una hermosa cabellera rubia, estaba vestido con una camisa rosa con volantes, pantalones brillantes y ajustados, y botas de tacón alto. Estaba sentado en la silla de maquillaje, leyendo una revista y miró a Jinhwan con picardía cuando este entró.

Jinhwan sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, Heechul. ¿Necesita algo?

—¿Qué te parece una lección de flauta?

Jinhwan lo miró confundido un segundo y luego se sonrojó cuando por fin comprendió el significado del comentario.

—Vete a la mierda, perdedor.

—No tendría que hacerlo si ayudaras a esta chica frente a ti —dijo Heechul riendo mientras el joven se marchaba rápidamente. Disfrutaba molestando a lindos jovencitos heterosexuales.

Después de un par de llamadas a la agencia y treinta minutos más de espera, Junhoe finalmente salió de su oficina para despedirse del estilista.

—Lo lamento, Heechul. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. El modelo parece haberse perdido o algo así, no vendrá.

—Sabes que de todas maneras me tendrás que pagar, ¿cierto? —dijo Heechul, guardando las brochas dentro de su bolsa—. Cancelé otra sesión fotográfica por esta.

—Sí, lo sé. Se lo diré al cliente. Te pediremos de nuevo la próxima vez. Le prometió Junhoe.

Heechul asintió y recogió sus cosas. Junhoe firmó su comprobante y antes de marcharse, el maquillador dijo—: Gracias por comprenderlo, algunas personas en este negocio son...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Junhoe—. No tienes que decir nada más, no es culpa tuya.

—Nos vemos, amor —dijo Heechul, regresando a su comportamiento habitual.

Junhoe miró la puerta del estudio cerrarse suavemente después de que el estilista se marchara. Saltó cuando escuchó a Jinhwan abrir la puerta del baño y dejar que chocara contra de la pared.

—¡Maldita sea! No tienes que romper la maldita puerta, ¿o sí?

—Lo siento —dijo Jinhwan y se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Dejó caer la mirada y Junhoe notó lo bello que se veía cuando se sentía avergonzado.

—Ven al estudio. —Ordenó, caminando sin mirar atrás para asegurarse de que Jinhwan había cumplido sus instrucciones.

Jinhwan obedeció, siguió al fotógrafo en silencio, esperando con desesperación saber lo que fuera que Junhoe le iba a decir ahora.

Una mano fuerte tocó su espalda y empujó a Jinhwan hacia donde Junhoe había colocado un telón de lino y lo que parecía ser una barra de ballet.

—Arrodíllate un minuto, ¿sí? Necesito revisar las luces.

Suspirando, Jinhwan se colocó sobre sus rodillas y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con furia a la cámara.

Ignorando la expresión desafiante, Junhoe le instruyó.

—Date la vuelta. No, por completo. Alejándote de mí, estúpido.

Jinhwan se movió sobre sus rodillas hasta que su espalda estaba en dirección a la cámara.

—Ahora gírate hacia mí, a la izquierda. ¡Tu izquierda! ¡Tu otra izquierda! —Junhoe suspiró por la frustración que se acumuló desde que Jinhwan se giró a la izquierda, alejándose de la luz principal y luego a su posición original. Caminó rápidamente y tomó al chico por los hombros, sacudiéndolo hasta que lo dejó en la posición que quería. —¡Ahí! Es justo donde te quiero. Quédate dónde estás y no te muevas.

Corrió de regreso a la cámara y maldijo en voz baja. Se preguntó por qué jamás había notado la pequeña boquita y la fina mandíbula de su joven asistente. Obviamente Junhoe había notado sus ojos, era difícil no hacerlo con esas largas pestañas, sin embargo se había fijado únicamente en su nariz, dirigiendo toda la irritación que sentía por su incompetente asistente hacia su nariz. La ligera asimetría robaba la atención de Junhoe cuando lo miraba, pero la forma en la que las luces acariciaban el rostro del joven hacía resaltar su belleza por primera vez.

—Jinhwan —dijo Junhoe suavemente en un momento de iluminación—. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?

—¿Ah? —respondió Jinhwan, sin atreverse a cambiar de posición.

—El modelo no vino y tengo una idea, un concepto que me está rondando en la cabeza. Quiero hacer la fotografía, necesito hacerla. ―comenzó a explicar Junhoe.

Jinhwan se giró para mirarlo y asintió. Junhoe se sorprendió, parecía como si Jinhwan comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo, acerca de su necesidad por crear esa imagen de su cabeza ¡y estaba de acuerdo con él! ¿En qué universidad estudió? Como fuera, Junhoe no podía recordar si alguna vez le preguntó.

—Necesito a un modelo para poder hacerlo. ¿Puedo usarte?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Jinhwan, por primera vez desde que Junhoe podía recordarlo, la voz del joven parecía estar interesada.

—Necesito que trabajemos en una pose, será más barato usarte a ti como modelo. Es solo para algunos de los artículos del catálogo de Chanwoo —dijo Junhoe, moviendo una mano en dirección a la mesa, donde se encontraban varios látigos y cosas que parecían tener cuerdas.

—Muy, muy bien —dijo Jinhwan en voz baja, mirando a la mesa llena de objetos con una extraña fascinación.

—Bien, levántate y desnúdate —le ordenó Junhoe—. Necesito trabajar con tu piel.

Sonrió traviesamente, esperando tener que convencer al joven para cuando rehusara, pero se sorprendió cuando sin titubeos, Jinhwan comenzó a desnudarse en el set, quitándose la camisa y lanzándola a un lado. Se puso de pie para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas y abrirse la cremallera, solo para notar que Junhoe lo miraba con atención. Sus manos titubearon.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Junhoe rió.

—No hay nada malo con la forma en la que te desnudas. Especialmente si... —No terminó la idea, pensó que no sería inteligente intercambiar comentarios sexuales con su asistente. Por otro lado, por cómo iban las cosas, Jinhwan no trabajaría por mucho tiempo para él. ―Especialmente con un trasero tan ajustado como el tuyo, —continuó hablando, supuso que no habría mucha diferencia si Jinhwan salía huyendo del lugar. Sin modelo, no habría tomas, al menos ese día. ― ¿Calcetines verdes?

—Oh. Creí que me diría que no tirara mi ropa al suelo. —murmuró Jinhwan ignorando el comentario de sus calcetines de color brillante.

—Lánzala donde gustes, excepto en el set —dijo Junhoe con generosidad, emocionado de tener un modelo obediente con el cual jugar por un par de horas. De esta forma, podría trabajar en la idea antes de que el modelo caro llegara.

Jinhwan continuó desnudándose, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero Junhoe ya no lo estaba mirando, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en terminar. Se quedó desnudo, esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

Junhoe se acercó, lo tomó por el brazo y lo guió hacia el telón.

—Arrodíllate aquí, puse un poco de esponja debajo para que no te duelan las rodillas.

—¿Mirando en dirección contraria a la cámara? —preguntó Jinhwan.

Junhoe hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Sí, mirando en dirección contraria a la cámara. Justo ahí. —Señaló tratándole de forma insultante.

Jinhwan se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, agradecido por el suave soporte debajo del telón. El suelo de cemento lo había lastimado cuando se arrodilló momentos antes. Junhoe se acercó otra vez y cuando Jinhwan escuchó un ruido metálico, volvió a mirar al fotógrafo con ansiedad. Llevaba algo de cuero que parecía ser usado para restringir los movimientos de alguien y las dos piezas estaban unidas por una cadena de plata.

—Dame tus manos —ordenó Junhoe.

Silenciosamente, Jinhwan levantó las muñecas.

Las esposas de cuero eran largas, casi como un guante, llegaban hasta los codos de Jinhwan. Junhoe ajustó las distintas hebillas en su brazo derecho y pasó la cadena sobre una barra frente a él. Era bastante alta, casi le llegaba a los hombros a Junhoe y el joven tuvo que levantar los brazos para que el fotógrafo pudiera colocarle la segunda esposa.

Después de que Junhoe lo tuvo bien asegurado a la barra, acarició la suave piel color miel del hombro desnudo de Jinhwan.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Junhoe pensó que la voz de Jinhwan parecía un poco agitada, pero estaba tan excitado por su visión artística que no le prestó atención, regresó detrás de la cámara y comenzó a revisar los ángulos y la iluminación.

Reprimió un suspiro, tragó cuando miró el pequeño cuerpo de músculos ligeramente definidos y delicados hombros, los glúteos eran redondos y tentadores, los rizos de un leve color anaranjado brillaban bajo la única fuente de luz. Realmente estaba ciego, pensó Junhoe. Fue una bendición que el insípido modelo rubio que había sido contratado no apareciera. Jinhwan era perfecto para eso. Junhoe disfrutó al ver cómo los músculos de los muslos de Jinhwan se estremecían ligeramente, como si luchara por permanecer inmóvil.

Junhoe revisó su lente e hizo un par de fotografías.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo Jinhwan, volviendo a mirar sobre su hombro mientras Junhoe hacía otra fotografía.

—Bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres ser reconocido en una fotografía cuando estás desnudo y esposado. Mierda... quédate... quieto. —gruñó Junhoe.

Jinhwan se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que se sorprendió de que Junhoe no pudiera escucharlo. Pensar que su jefe tuviera una fotografía suya, en donde estaba desnudo y atado a una barra hizo que su pene despertara ¡y ni siquiera era gay! ¿O sí? No, pensó Jinhwan con firmeza, no lo era y no acabaría siéndolo. Solo ayudaba a su jefe, nada más.

Su corazón disminuyó de ritmo cuando acabó y no volvió a ver el flash de la cámara. Todo permaneció en silencio por un rato tan largo que deseaba darse la vuelta y mirar qué hacía Junhoe, estaba por hacerlo, cuando sintió algo frío en su pantorrilla.

—¿Qué qué es eso? —preguntó Jinhwan nerviosamente, estremeciéndose cuando sintió el metal frío alrededor de su tobillo.

Sin responderle, Junhoe le separó las piernas con su pie. Jinhwan se sentía muy vulnerable y expuesto, su pene comenzó a hincharse pero todavía no estaba erecto, sus testículos colgaban donde Junhoe podía verlos con facilidad. Mierda, ¡estaba seguro de que el hombre incluso podía ver su ano!  
  
Jinhwan se sobresaltó cuando Junhoe separó aún más sus piernas y otro grillete fue colocado sobre su tobillo. Cuando unas manos fuertes lo soltaron, Jinhwan trató de juntar las piernas, pero descubrió que le era imposible.

—No te preocupes, es solo un separador —dijo Junhoe con un tono de voz complacido—. Excelente. Naciste para usarlo, luces genial.

Sonidos ligeros le hicieron saber a Jinhwan que Junhoe había vuelto a la cámara otra vez. Le hizo sentir ligeramente más seguro, pero no lo suficiente. Atado de la forma en la que estaba, apenas podía moverse. Jinhwan nunca había sido capaz de complacer a Junhoe y escuchar la aprobación en la voz de su jefe era emocionante. Por otro lado, jamás había tenido las piernas separadas y restringidas y eso hacía de esta experiencia algo perturbador. Trataba de calcular si podría lograr mover sus pies con el separador cuando miró el flash de la cámara, prácticamente lo dejó ciego porque no se lo esperaba.

—¡Pudo habérmelo advertido! —Jinhwan gritó con tanto sentimiento que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.

—Lo siento —respondió el hombre distraídamente.

De alguna forma Jinhwan sabía que Junhoe no recordaría que tendría que advertirle la próxima vez. Se movió incómodamente, usar esos inmovilizadores hacía que se sintiera más desnudo que sin ropa. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Junhoe…

Las luces lo cegaron otra vez, pero no dijo nada.

—Levanta un poco tu trasero. No, en mi dirección. Más. No, demasiado, regresa a dónde estabas. Muy bien, un poco más atrás. ¡Ahí! ¡No te muevas!

El flash de la cámara apareció en rápidas sucesiones mientras la cadera de Jinhwan comenzó a punzarle. Esperaba ser capaz de mantener la pose tanto tiempo como Junhoe quisiera sin que le diera un calambre.

—¿Y esa cicatriz?

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró Jinhwan—. Eh, fue un accidente. Me tuvieron que operar.

—Es hermosa —respondió Junhoe.

Jinhwan estaba enfurecido, ¿cómo Junhoe se atrevía a decirle eso? Sabía que era horrible, estaba seguro de que no había sido nada bello conseguirla.

—Jaja, que jodidamente gracioso, ja —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —dijo Junhoe en su trance artístico.

Jinhwan obedeció. Sabía que Junhoe no escucharía lo que tenía que decir. Se le habían dormido los brazos porque la sangre ya no circulaba por ellos.

—Muy bien, estírate un poco. Ahora gira tu cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda. Oh, muy bien, esta vez sí recordaste hacia donde es la izquierda. Quiero que la luz toque un costado de tu pómulo y la línea de tu mandíbula. Justo ahí. Quédate quieto.

Otra vez la sucesión de luces. Pero ahora, Jinhwan ya sabía que tenía que mantener los ojos cerrados, pues Junhoe estaba fotografiando su rostro. Cuando la secuencia de luces terminó, haló sus brazos para estirar la espalda y tratar de deshacerse un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros.  
  
—¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto? Solo quédate donde te indiqué hasta que te diga que puedes moverte —Junhoe lo dijo con irritación, caminó hacia adelante y acomodó a Jinhwan en la misma posición—. Haz lo que se te ordena, chico.

—¡Sí señor! —dijo Jinhwan enfurecido.

—Y deja de hablar o te golpearé —le advirtió Junhoe.

Jinhwan se quedó inmóvil, exceptuando su pene, que comenzó a elevarse por un constante flujo de sangre. El calor se acumuló en su entrepierna y lo hizo sentirse ansioso, pero no sabía si Junhoe hablaba en serio con la amenaza. Parecía que en verdad lo haría.

Jinhwan saltó cuando sintió unas cálidas manos reposar sobre su cadera. Algo tocó su trasero y gritó, a pesar de que no había dolido.

—Quédate quieto ¡maldición!

Mierda, pensó Jinhwan, parece ser que sí habla en serio. Se concentró en mantener su cuerpo exactamente como Junhoe lo había dejado.

Finalmente la espalda y la cadera comenzaron a enviarle señales de auxilio y Jinhwan tuvo que moverse, dejando escapar un ligero gruñido. Gritó y luego trató de hacerse a un lado cuando una palma golpeó su trasero, enviando ondas de calor por su glúteo izquierdo.

Se giró instintivamente justo para escuchar un clic y ver un flash.  
—¿Podrías quedarte quieto ahora o quieres que te golpee otra vez?  
  
La voz de Junhoe se pudo escuchar justo detrás de él, tenía el cable de la cámara en la mano. Jinhwan permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar en dirección contraria a la cámara. Podía ver la marca de la mano en su mente, una marca roja resaltada por la piel blanca de su trasero. De repente se sintió bastante avergonzado y humillado al saber que Junhoe lo había fotografiado de esa forma y se preguntó una vez más por qué había hecho la estupidez de quitarse la ropa y arrodillarse de forma sumisa mientras Junhoe hacía fotografías. No es que tuviera mucha opción ahora que lo había atado, y escuchar aquellas palabras, había hecho que una onda de excitación recorriera toda su piel.

—Muy bien —susurró Junhoe, cuando hizo la última toma reaccionó riendo al notar el delgado cuerpo de su asistente, estirado y atado con los músculos resaltando al haber sido forzados a permanecer quietos. Era la imagen de una promesa sensual—. Lo lamento, Jinhwan. Me distraje un poco con mi visión ―se disculpó Junhoe, mientras se acercaba a soltar al joven. Se carcajeó cuando notó la marca que dejó la palma de su mano en el redondo y tentador glúteo. ¿De verdad había hecho eso?

Se arrodilló detrás de Jinhwan, acercándose más de lo necesario para poder sentir el ligero aroma a vainilla que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho, mientras le quitaba los grilletes y el separador.

Jinhwan se estremeció y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando sintió el calor corporal que irradiaba Junhoe. Por un momento, el hombre se arrodilló detrás de él y Jinhwan se quedó inmóvil, atado y con las piernas abiertas. Si Junhoe intentara hacerle algo, aprovecharse para conseguir placer, Jinhwan no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Se sentía aterrorizado y a la vez su pene lo traicionó al permanecer erecto.

Junhoe notó que el chico estaba temblando y con gentileza desató un brazo y se aferró al otro, ya que presintió que Jinhwan saldría huyendo con todo y la muñeca atada. Una vez liberó al joven, este se puso de pie con la gracia de un potrillo y permaneció con la espalda en dirección a Junhoe. Corrió por su ropa, la levantó del suelo y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Junhoe permaneció donde se encontraba, acariciando los inmovilizadores de cuero con sus dedos, aún estaban cálidos por el cuerpo de Jinhwan. Podía oler la excitación en el aire. ¿Entonces el chico se había excitado con todo eso? Hasta ahora, Junhoe se había enfocado en la escena que tenía en la cabeza y en hacerla realidad, en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de tener a un hermoso hombre joven, desnudo y atado, arrodillado frente a él.

Escuchó la puerta exterior del estudio cerrarse con violencia y sonrió. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería a Jinhwan, pero maldición, el chico era delicioso. Su pene comenzó a presionarse incómodamente contra la cremallera, así que Junhoe abrió su pantalón para aliviarlo un poco. Cuando lo sacó, el aire frío tocó su piel y el movimiento de su mano se sintió bien. Cerró los ojos, permaneció arrodillado, justo detrás de donde Jinhwan había estado atado y con las piernas abiertas, continuó acariciándose, disfrutando de la belleza que habían creado juntos. Cuando se corrió con un gruñido, eyaculó contra el telón en donde Jinhwan se había arrodillado.

~*~*~*~*~

Jamás en su vida Jinhwan se había sentido tan agradecido de no haber seguido la moda de sus contemporáneos. Una cosa era ser un pensador independiente e ir contracorriente, pero a veces era mejor usar pantalones holgados que le daban la oportunidad de ocultar una erección.

Podía sentir cómo su endurecido pene se movía al compás de cada paso que daba, su bóxer se frotaba contra la hinchada cabeza de su miembro. Esperaba no correrse en el interior de sus pantalones antes de llegar a su pequeño y sencillo apartamento.

Tomó asiento en el tren, que estaba ligeramente vacío a esa hora. Luego se puso de pie otra vez al notar cómo su erección le abultaba los pantalones. Sería algo que solo un ciego no notaría. Comenzó a estudiar los anuncios sobre las ventanas, deseando que su pene se calmara, aunque no tuvo éxito alguno.

Por lo general tenía muchas erecciones y se masturbaba como mínimo una vez al día, sin embargo ahora estaba tan duro que podría martillar clavos. Cuando llegó a su estación se bajó del tren, cada paso era un verdadero esfuerzo. Por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse si los calzoncillos no eran una mejor opción. Seguramente serían más restrictivos cuando uno estaba en este estado. Jinhwan gruñó, solo pensar en la palabra "restricción" hizo que su pene saltara otra vez.

No le quedaba otra opción más que apresurarse. Llegó a la puerta de su edificio y corrió por las escaleras. Al menos el esfuerzo hizo que su erección disminuyera un poco. Para cuando abrió la puerta, esperaba que todo estuviera bajo control porque no cedería ante... lo que fuera que era eso.

Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y se bajó los pantalones. Se paró al lado del inodoro, se giró moviéndose hasta que pudo ver el reflejo de su trasero en el espejo con la marca enrojecida de la palma de una mano.

—Estúpido, idiota —se dijo a sí mismo y luego se carcajeó—. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Estaba pensando?

  
Pero ahí estaba, la marca roja de un color más pálido. Mientras la miraba, la marca de la palma comenzó a pulsarle, enviando un ritmo latente directo a su entrepierna. Su pene volvió a levantarse, estaba duro y caliente, apuntando al techo. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo así de duro y lo estaba matando.

Trató de pensar en los senos de su última novia y cuando eso falló, pensó en la novia anterior a esta mientras se masturbaba, frotó la cabeza llena de semen. Jadeó cuando se frotó con más fuerza y agregó un ligero giro a cada movimiento, pero no pudo alcanzar el orgasmo... De repente escuchó el ruido de la palma de Junhoe cuando chocó contra su trasero y se imaginó como debió lucir el otro hombre cuando lo golpeó, en ese momento comenzó a correrse con un grito, fue más duro y largo que cualquiera de sus experiencias pasadas.

Estaba sobre sus rodillas cuando recuperó la cordura, una mano estaba aferrada al lavabo y la otra alrededor de su flácido pene, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido entre él y su jefe.

—Maldita sea —susurró.

~*~*~*~*~

Después de que Junhoe se hubiera limpiado y arreglado, tomó su cámara y la llevó al cuarto oscuro para sacar la película. Usaba su cámara digital en ocasiones, pero prefería su vieja cámara manual de una lente, que le daba mayor control sobre iluminación, fondo y enfoque.

No podía esperar a revelar las imágenes y ver lo que tenía.

Pacientemente mezcló los químicos y se dirigió al revelador, para mayor velocidad introdujo la película en el carrete y esperó del otro lado para ver el resultado. Cuando los negativos aparecieron, se acercó y olfateó el horrendo aroma de los químicos. Levantó un lado para mirarlo contra la luz roja y comenzó a sonreír.

Una vez la película entera había terminado, la sacó a la caja de luz, aunque aún estaba húmeda. Incluso sin una lupa, podía saber que esta era la pose perfecta para los separadores, con el beneficio extra de las esposas. Chanwoo estaría emocionado.

Las líneas de sumisión en el cuerpo atado aunado a la innegable elegancia de las curvas y planicies de su cuerpo hacía de Jinhwan el modelo perfecto para este trabajo.

Excepto por el hecho de que Jinhwan no era un modelo. De hecho, lo más seguro era que el joven no volviera. Junhoe sonrió reaciamente mientras revisaba el resto de sus fotografías. Hizo una pausa, impresionado mirando la fotografía que hizo cuando golpeó a Jinhwan.

Se lamió los labios y la miró. Era deliciosa. La cámara había captado el momento en que Jinhwan miró sobre su hombro, sus labios estaban abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que sus ojos, mostró temor, estaba anonadado y a la vez excitado, cosa que Junhoe estaba seguro que el joven hubiera preferido ocultar.

La forma en la que su cuerpo posaba, mostraba un pezón oscuro, grande y apetecible que rogaba por ser pellizcado. Jinhwan había logrado girar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que su pene fuera ligeramente iluminado y su sombra se reflejaba sobre el telón, con la verga dura y erecta, hambrienta por atención.

La mano de Junhoe acarició el bulto en sus pantalones cuando notó la marca de su mano en el trasero de Jinhwan, era como una marca de dominación, la piel enrojecida contrastaba contra la pálida curvatura de su piel.

—Imprimiré una copia de esta —murmuró Junhoe. Sin importar qué, esa imagen sería una parte prominente y permanente de su colección privada, que jamás le mostraba al mundo.  
  
Alcanzó su pene y se acarició hasta tener otro orgasmo, su mirada estaba enfocada en la mejor toma que había hecho, cerró los ojos mientras el éxtasis recorría su cuerpo.

~*~*~*~*~

Jinhwan se despertó asustado. La alarma no se había activado pero él sí. Sonrió reaciamente. Después de masturbarse en el baño, se había sentado a estudiar, solo para que su mente se distrajera cada dos segundos.

Ahora estaba recostado sobre un charco de su propio semen y su pene aún estaba medio endurecido.

—Amigo —dijo Jinhwan en voz alta—. Tendrás que dejar de pensar en eso.

Contrariamente empezó a pensar más en eso, su estómago comenzó a cosquillearle con la emoción que sentía al pensar en todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, escena por escena. Pensó que sabía lo que hacía cuando se quitó la ropa. Era un estudiante de arte y había modelado antes, además, había visto muchas veces a Junhoe trabajar y el hombre jamás había puesto una mano encima a sus modelos.

Debió haber sido algo que él hizo, pensó miserablemente. Algo que no sabía acerca de sí mismo pero que Junhoe pudo notar y que lo hizo atarlo. No, no solo atarlo, colocó esos inmovilizadores en las muñecas y lo estiró para atraparlo en la barra. Y luego los separadores. El frío metal había contrastado con la calidez de los dedos de Junhoe, a pesar de que apenas había rozado su piel mientras ató a Jinhwan con ellos.

Se colocó sobre sus rodillas. Sin darse cuenta, su mano izquierda estaba masajeando sus testículos mientras la derecha acariciaba su pene. Pensó en las manos de Junhoe sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su brazo con gentileza y finalmente esa mano fuerte castigándolo con un golpe en el trasero.

Jinhwan gritó cuando se corrió una vez más, arqueó la espalda de manera que su dolorido trasero estuviera elevado, ofreciéndoselo al hombre que estaba parado detrás de él.


	3. Capítulo II

Chanwoo se sentía impaciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese hijo de perra no llegó?

—No y al parecer su agencia no puede localizarlo. Tendremos que buscar a otro modelo. —dijo Junhoe.

Se sentía un poco distraído. Jinhwan tampoco había llegado y él había pasado la noche en vela. Cada vez que trataba de quedarse dormido, inconscientemente encendía la luz y miraba la fotografía que había hecho de Jinhwan, que lo miraba con sorpresa.

Se dijo a sí mismo que quemaría los negativos. Después de todo, el joven no había acordado hacer eso, por lo que no estaba bien conservarlas. Definitivamente las quemaría.

Pero todavía no.

—¿Qué te gustaría entonces? ¿Un rubio o alguien de cabello oscuro? —preguntó Chanwoo mirando varias fotografías de modelos— Tendremos que conocerlos a todos en persona, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. No puedes conocerlos por completo por su perfil. Diablos, incluso mienten con sus medidas. —dijo Junhoe.

—¿Los perfiles incluyen sus medidas? —Chanwoo preguntó con emoción y comenzó a leer uno de ellos.

—Altura y peso, Chanwoo, no la longitud. —dijo Junhoe sonriendo.

Se giró al escuchar la puerta crujir. Jinhwan estaba parado ahí, colocando su mochila correctamente en una esquina, lejos del camino.

—Hola Junhoe, Sr. Jung. ¿Desean café? —murmuró, mirando al piso. No se atrevía a mirar a Junhoe a la cara por temor a que el hombre mayor se burlara de él. O peor aún, que notara con solo verlo que había pasado la noche entera masturbándose y pensando en él y aún más humillante, imaginándose que él le hacía cosas.

—Sí por favor, ve abajo y compra tres cafés y tartas. —dijo Junhoe felizmente mientras le entregaba el dinero.

—Café con leche para mí —agregó Chanwoo—. Grande, con canela

—Lo recuerdo, Sr. Jung. Grande, con canela, descafeinado y crema batida baja en grasa. —Jinhwan tomó el billete, tuvo cuidado de no tocar los dedos de Junhoe y se desvaneció para conseguir el café que su jefe deseaba.

Chanwoo miró a Jinhwan con incredulidad y luego a Junhoe, que sonreía estúpidamente mientras miraba a su asistente.

—¿Qué hiciste para que se comportara?

—Oh, sólo le azoté el trasero. —dijo Junhoe.

Chanwoo se carcajeó.

—Si tan solo fuera verdad, pero en este tiempo con las demandas, los jefes ya no podemos hacer eso. Es una lástima. Muchos chicos mejorarían si tuvieran una mano fuerte que los controlara. Bueno, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, ha funcionado.

Junhoe se rió, preguntándose qué diría Chanwoo si supiera lo que en realidad pasó.

—Cabello oscuro. —dijo.  
  
—¿Qué, qué? Ah, el modelo. Sí, comparto tu opinión, excepto por los artículos de cuero negro, lucen mejor con un rubio. —dijo Chanwoo, agachando la cabeza para estudiar los perfiles otra vez.

—Estaba pensando en usar a Jinhwan para algunas de las fotografías. —dijo Junhoe casualmente.

El tono de voz distraído alertó a Chanwoo de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Decidió molestar a Junhoe.

—No lo sé, mi querido Junhoe, no puedes tomar a un inocente para que haga estas cosas —dijo, acariciando su barbilla—. Sería una gran sorpresa para él. Estaría impactado.

Junhoe sonrió, recordando lo fácilmente que Jinhwan se había desnudado para él.

—No estaba pensando en usarlo para las fotografías más fuertes. Solo pensé que se vería bien vestido de cuero.

Chanwoo lo consideró.

—Muy bien. Es un chico lindo, aunque irritante. Le preguntaremos. ¿Le ofreces el salario mínimo para un modelo?

—Sí, le va bien. Por supuesto necesitaré hacer unas fotografías de prueba.

—Por supuesto. —Chanwoo aceptó, sus labios no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y Jinhwan entró, balanceó con cuidado una caja que tenía una selección de pasteles y tres cafés. Colocó todo sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina y sacó platos desechables y servilletas. Sacó la crema del refrigerador y colocó las cucharas para el azúcar.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Jinhwan. —dijo Junhoe.

Jinhwan miró a través de sus pestañas sin levantar la cabeza, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo emitir ni un sonido. Se preguntó si iba a ser despedido o si le propondrían algo cuando Junhoe le entregó uno de los cafés.

—Chanwoo tiene una propuesta para ti.

Jinhwan se sonrojó, preguntándose si Junhoe le había dicho al atractivo Sr. Jung lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero una mano se aferró a su muñeca, inmovilizándolo.

Junhoe alzó la voz con un tono para calmar al chico.

—No es algo intimidante, Jinhwan. Solo quiere saber si estarías dispuesto a usar algo de esta ropa.

Chanwoo colocó un catálogo viejo sobre la mesa y Jinhwan pudo ver unos pantalones de cuero ordinarios, del tipo que usaría para ir a un club, si tuviera el dinero para ir o para comprar los pantalones.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con que Junhoe le sonreía.

—Quiero hacer unas fotografías de prueba y ver si funcionan. Después de todo, Chanwoo necesitará verte en la película antes de tomar una decisión.

Jinhwan asintió ligeramente y suspiró lleno de alivio. Comprendía que Junhoe le decía que Chanwoo no había visto las fotografías de ayer.

—Muy bien, supongo puedo hacer eso. —Colocó un ligero énfasis en la palabra eso.

Junhoe sonrió ampliamente satisfecho. Si lograba que Jinhwan aceptara eso, no dudaba que pronto podría convencerlo para hacer escenas más escandalosas. Considerando la evidencia fotográfica de lo mucho que Jinhwan había disfrutado lo anterior, supuso que lo podría dar por sentado si lo manejaba delicadamente.

Chanwoo lamió la crema batida de su pajita y miró el intercambio entre ambos hombres. Junhoe tramaba algo. Chanwoo estaba seguro de eso. Disfrutaría de ver cómo concluiría todo eso porque ayer, Jinhwan se había comportado de una forma desafiante y grosera. Pero hoy, era amable y estaba a la defensiva. Algo debió pasar entre esos dos.

—Jinhwan, llama a las agencias de estos chicos y arregla una cita con ellos para mañana. Cuando termines, regresa con nosotros a la parte trasera. Buscaremos un par de pantalones de cuero que sean de tu talla y haremos un par de fotografías. —ordenó Junhoe.

Se levantó y caminó al estudio con Chanwoo, sin asegurarse si Jinhwan había seguido sus instrucciones.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo. —dijo Chanwoo persuasivamente.

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó Junhoe.

—¿Lo que pasó entre el chico y tú? No lo azotaste de verdad ¿o sí? —Chanwoo se ajustó los pantalones inconscientemente.

—Si lo hice, ¿lo diría? —lo molestó— Y si no lo hice, podría mentir para impresionarte.

Chanwoo comenzó a carcajearse, se dobló tanto que se cayó del taburete, Junhoe estiró un brazo para sostenerlo y sonrió al ver lo contento que parecía estar su amigo.

—Como si te importara algo impresionar a alguien. —dijo Chanwoo jadeando por la risa.

Jinhwan entró, los miró en silencio hasta que Junhoe logró controlar a Chanwoo y luego preguntó—: ¿Todo listo?

—Sí, la agencia que tenía a la mayoría arregló las citas de nueve a doce, pero algunos modelos solo podrán venir de una a cinco, ¿no hay problema con eso?

—No, ninguno —dijo Junhoe—. ¿Cuál es tu talla de cintura y longitud de entrepierna?

Jinhwan murmuró su talla y Chanwoo comenzó a buscarla rápidamente entre las muchas montañas de ropa que había traído, sacando todos los pantalones de la talla del joven.

Jinhwan levantó una mano y acarició un par de pantalones color vino tinto, hechos de cuero suave.

—Me gustan estos.

—Combinan con el color de tu piel, chico. —dijo Junhoe, recordando la suave piel de color miel que conoció la noche anterior.

Jinhwan lo miró con culpabilidad, preguntándose en qué pensaba Junhoe. Esperaba que su excitación no fuera visible, sin embargo no se percató de que su mirada y labios entreabiertos les transmitían justamente eso a los dos hombres.

—Ponte esto también. —dijo Chanwoo, lanzándole una camiseta blanca.

Jinhwan la atrapó, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la seda.

—Ve a vestirte, chico —le ordenó Junhoe—. Haremos unas cuantas tomas para que Chanwoo pueda tomar una decisión.

Jinhwan se dirigió al baño a cambiarse mientras Junhoe preparaba su cámara digital sobre el trípode que había dejado ahí desde la noche anterior. Le divertía ordenarle a Jinhwan en el mismo set y se preguntaba lo incómodo que esto haría sentir al joven.  
  
Chanwoo silbó cuando Jinhwan emergió del baño. La camisa de seda era ajustada y se notaban sus pezones debajo de la tela blanca y traslúcida. Los pantalones de cuero se acomodaron perfectamente a sus delgadas caderas y delineaban con detalle sus glúteos; las delgadas líneas le hacían saber a los dos hombres mayores que no tenía ropa interior.

—Jinhwan —dijo Junhoe, su voz ronca ronroneó con poder—. Ve al set. Coloca las manos detrás de ti e inclínate sobre la barra.

Jinhwan sintió que su pene saltó al escuchar el tono de la voz de Junhoe, que era dominante, pero prometía una rica recompensa si obedecía. Automáticamente, caminó hacia el telón, se estremeció por el frío piso de cemento debajo de sus pies desnudos. El telón estaba ligeramente más cálido, aunque se tropezó cuando se olvidó de la esponja que se encontraba debajo de la tela.

Cuando alcanzó la barra, Jinhwan volvió a mirar a Junhoe, no se giró por completo, pero estaba ligeramente expuesto a la luz, sus ojos lo miraron con incertidumbre, preguntándose si esta era la pose correcta.

—Las manos detrás de tu espalda. Inclínate sobre la barra. —le dijo Junhoe animadamente. 

Chanwoo se movió abruptamente y se paró detrás del escritorio que tenía el monitor de la computadora de Junhoe, para poder ocultar su erección. Al escuchar la orden de Junhoe, Jinhwan colocó sus manos tras de sí, se inclinó sobre la barra echando su pecho hacia adelante. Los botones de la camisa comenzaron a separarse. Sus pezones estaban erectos y eran pequeños bultos que ensombrecían la seda blanca que se presionaba contra ellos.

—Buen chico. —dijo Junhoe suavemente.

Incluso desde donde Chanwoo estaba, podía ver cómo el suave cuero delineaba con detalle hasta las venas del pene de Jinhwan, que estaba erecto. La voz de Junhoe tuvo un efecto sorprendente en Jinhwan. Sin importar cuánto trató de calmar su erección, esta continuó elevándose.

La pose que había tomado tenía el efecto de hacerlo lucir como si sus manos estuvieran atadas detrás de la espalda, pero sus ojos eran desafiantes y su boca estaba entreabierta. Sus rizos anaranjados llegaban casi a sus ojos.

Junhoe caminó hasta el set y despeinó el cabello del chico, haciéndolo lucir como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Sacó su brillo labial y lo aplicó en los labios rosas hasta que brillaron. Junhoe pretendió no notar que Jinhwan saltaba cada vez que lo tocaba, pintando esos suaves labios entreabiertos. Como último toque, abrió un botón de la camisa, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta para abrir ligeramente la camisa. Sonrió y miró a Jinhwan a los ojos cuando escuchó un pequeño gruñido de deseo, inaudible para Chanwoo.

—Buen chico. —dijo nuevamente y volvió a su cámara.

Jinhwan era consciente de cada ligera caricia de los dedos de Junhoe contra su piel, el pulgar que esparció el brillo sobre sus labios, los dedos que se movieron sobre su pecho y las manos sobre sus hombros que lo acomodaron. Se olvidó de que Chanwoo se encontraba con ellos en el estudio.

—Junhoe —dijo Chanwoo casi susurrando—. Se ve muy bien.

—¿Lo suficientemente bien como para comérselo? —preguntó Junhoe suavemente, para que Jinhwan no pudiera escuchar las palabras, pero sí su voz.

—Lo suficientemente bueno como para follárselo —aclaró Chanwoo, riendo cuando Junhoe lo miró confuso. Después de controlar a su pene, caminó al lado de Junhoe—. No te preocupes, es tuyo. Puedes usarlo primero.   
—¿Mío? —preguntó Junhoe sorprendido— No lo quiero. Ya no me interesan esas cosas.

—Mientes —dijo Chanwoo confiado—. Además, es tuyo, lo quieras o no. Presta inmediata atención cuando tú hablas. —Alzando la voz, le habló al muchacho— Jinhwan, gira un poco a tu izquierda.

—Muy bien. —dijo Jinhwan con confianza, moviéndose en la dirección que Chanwoo le pidió.

—¿Ves? Nada, ahora inténtalo tú.

Junhoe lo miró y le sonrió a Jinhwan.

—Deslízate un poco sobre la barra, mantén la cámara a tu derecha.

—Sí, señor.

Chanwoo sonrió cuando el chico, que había sido tan rebelde ayer se deslizó obedientemente en la dirección correcta, mirando con ansias a Junhoe para cerciorarse de que lo hacía correctamente.

—Gracias. —dijo Junhoe.

Jinhwan lo miró como si acabara de abrir un regalo de navidad.

—¿Ves? Es tuyo. —Chanwoo codeó a Junhoe.

—No lo quiero, no quiero a nadie. —Chanwoo refunfuñó y comenzó a fotografiar.

_Sí, como no, pero alguien te desea aunque todavía no lo comprenda._ Pensó Chanwoo. _Además no creo que puedas resistirte mucho a este joven._

En voz alta dijo—: Deja de actuar como un ermitaño, Junhoe. ¡Apenas tienes treinta y dos! Te quedan muchos años, ¿quieres que todos estén vacíos? —Levantó una mano para cortar el argumento que estaba seguro el fotógrafo iba a comenzar— Lo sé, tienes tu arte. Pero ¿en verdad dejarás pasar la oportunidad de llevarte a la cama a esa hermosa criatura? —Se lamió los labios y comenzó a mirar a Jinhwan.

—Desabotónate la camisa por completo. —le ordenó Junhoe cortantemente. Le afectó la mirada herida del rostro de Jinhwan mientras comenzaba a abrirse la camisa.

Junhoe caminó hacia él y abrió la camisa de manera que se pudiera ver todo el pecho del chico.  
Murmuró—: Lo lamento, Chanwoo me estaba fastidiando.

—No se preocupe. —dijo Jinhwan en voz baja.

Junhoe le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la cadera del joven, mirandolo a los ojos cuando escuchó que inhaló fuertemente.

—Tómatelo con calma, chico. Ahora no.

Jinhwan asintió, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Sabía que su pene estaba resaltado por el ajustado cuero y que los dos hombres podían notarlo, pero no se atrevía a comprobarlo.

Junhoe era un profesional y regresó a hacer las fotografías.

—Muy bien Jinhwan, ahora quítate la camisa.

—Lindo tatuaje, ¿cuándo te lo hiciste? —preguntó Chanwoo.

Jinhwan volvió a ver el ave parcialmente visible de su cadera, debido a los pantalones de cadera baja, los vellos de su entrepierna eran visibles.

—Cuando vine a Seúl para estudiar. —respondió y luego su mirada se dirigió a Junhoe.

El hombre mayor estaba sonriendo.   
—¿Necesitas tomar un descanso, Jinhwan? —preguntó, pero su mirada era seria, preguntándole al chico si en verdad estaba en problemas.

—¡No!

Bueno, esa respuesta salió más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Jinhwan alejó la mirada y se percató de que Chanwoo también se reía. Cuando Junhoe le ordenó que se diera la vuelta, lo hizo agradecido. Miró sobre su hombro solo para notar que dos pares de ojos estaban enfocados en su trasero, pero al menos de esta forma, no podían notar lo excitado que estaba por obedecer las órdenes de Junhoe.

Chanwoo estaba concentrado en mantener su mano alejada de sí mismo. La forma en la que los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a cada glúteo, abrazando la piel e introduciéndose ligeramente en la grieta entre ellos, le hizo desear visitar uno de sus clubes favoritos, y pronto. Preferiblemente esa tarde.

—Levanta tu trasero, Jinhwan. —dijo Junhoe.

Chanwoo miró a su entrepierna. Junhoe siempre parecía estar muy controlado, pero ¿acaso hoy no estaba un poco más abultado de lo usual? Tendría que ser un súper hombre para resistirse a un chico tan bello como Jinhwan. Era un sumiso nato y Chanwoo conocía bastante del tema, sus manos le cosquilleaban con el deseo de entrenarlo.

Pero era un hombre honorable y en verdad le agradaba Junhoe. Lo había invitado a su club favorito y trató de presentarle a un par de chicos lindos, pero Junhoe simplemente los rechazó con una sonrisa. Chanwoo sospechaba que por fin había encontrado al hombre ideal para él. El chico tenía una fuerte personalidad, pero necesitaba de alguien responsable que cuidara de él y parecía haberse encariñado con Junhoe por alguna razón. Podría tomar tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el fotógrafo eventualmente caería ante los encantos del chico.

—Eh, tengo que irme Junhoe. —dijo Chanwoo, cambiando de posición impacientemente.

—Espera. Deja que descargue estas fotografías para que puedas verlas. Todo esto fue para que decidieras si quieres usarlo o no —Junhoe insistió—. Solo tomará un momento.

_Oh, definitivamente quiero usarlo._ Pensó Chanwoo, pero siguió a Junhoe a la computadora.

—Acércate, Jinhwan. Ven a ver cómo luces.

Jinhwan se acercó a los dos hombres, curioso de saber cómo se veía con esa ropa.

—Mierda —dijo Junhoe, el tono de su voz era suave y ronco, cuando miró por fin las imágenes ampliadas en la pantalla—. Jinhwan, eres natural. — _Un sumiso natural_. Pensó Chanwoo pero dijo—: Buen trabajo, Jinhwan. Creo que podremos usar estas, si estás de acuerdo.

Jinhwan usó sus brazos para cubrirse, se sentía un tanto expuesto al estar tan cerca de los dos hombres sin su camisa. Se sintió incómodo al notar la mirada de Chanwoo que parecía atraída hacia sus pezones. Miró a través de sus pestañas a Junhoe esperando su aprobación.

Junhoe estaba asintiendo y sonriendo.

—Me gustaría mucho fotografiarte, si estás dispuesto.

—Muy bien. —dijo Jinhwan, sus ojos brillaron, aunque Junhoe no logró entender la razón.

—¡Bien! —Chanwoo aplaudió, asustando a los dos hombres, que se habían perdido en la mirada del otro. —Entonces me marcho. Hasta pronto Junhoe, te veo mañana. Gracias, Jinhwan. Serás una gran ventaja, de eso estoy seguro. —Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su club, que no estaba muy lejos. Necesitaba encontrar alivio.

  
  
Jinhwan permaneció con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, preguntándose si debía ir a cambiarse.

—Bien, quítate esos —dijo Junhoe, mirando fijamente al bulto en sus pantalones—. No queremos que los estires al punto de que después te queden flojos.

Jinhwan enrojeció y corrió hacia el baño, no se dio cuenta de que Junhoe presionó una mano contra su entrepierna al mirar ese par de glúteos perfectos moverse debajo de la delgada capa de cuero.

Cuando estaba a salvo bajo su ropa holgada, Jinhwan salió del baño y colgó los pantalones de cuero en el perchero que Junhoe le había dado.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto oscuro, Jinhwan se dirigió a la puerta y miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Hay algo más que tengo que hacer hoy?

Junhoe se giró y lo miró con culpabilidad, escondiendo algo detrás de él.

—¡Oh! No, no lo creo. Puedes marcharte Jinhwan.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Lo veo mañana?

Junhoe sonrió, disfrutando la sonrisa llena de añoranza en el rostro del chico.

—Mañana. No llegues tarde.

—¡Sí señor!

Junhoe miró la delgada figura con sorpresa. Quizás Chanwoo tenía razón.

Tanto Jinhwan como él durmieron muy poco esa noche.


	4. Capítulo III

Jinhwan experimentó unos celos agonizantes al día siguiente, aunque no los reconoció como tales. Junhoe y Chanwoo estaban acomodados en los taburetes del estudio y dejaron que Jinhwan revisara los nombres de la lista mientras los modelos llegaban. Casi todos eran lo suficientemente bien parecidos para ser considerados bellos, pensó Jinhwan tristemente, se preguntó cómo era que un chico común y corriente como él podría ser competencia para ellos. La mayoría eran más altos que él, tenían cuerpos musculosos y espectaculares y sus rostros eran bastante atractivos.

Bizqueó tristemente tratando de mirar su nariz. No podía recordar exactamente cómo lucía antes de habérsela roto, ni siquiera si alguna vez fue perfecta, sin embargo aunque así hubiera sido, no era competencia para los profesionales.

Pudo ver que Chanwoo buscaba productos en cajas y seleccionaba varios artículos para que los hombres modelaran. Todos los modelos parecían estar perfectamente cómodos caminando completamente desnudos y no se sentían avergonzados por las múltiples colecciones de esposas, cadenas de acero para las piernas, arneses para penes y máscaras que usaron en las distintas tomas, la mayoría de artículos hacían que Jinhwan se sonrojara, aunque no podía alejar la mirada.

Aun así, se preguntó si Junhoe deseaba verlo usando esos artículos. Había escuchado acerca de varias cosas pervertidas antes y ahora con internet, todos podían ver cosas que asustarían a sus madres, pero jamás pensó que estaría en la misma habitación que todos esos artículos y mucho menos se imaginó que los usaría. Los pantalones de cuero que se había puesto ayer no eran nada en comparación con la "ropa" que veía hoy.

Chanwoo y Junhoe molestaron y bromearon con los distintos chicos, que parecían sentirse bastante cómodos. Solo dos se marcharon indignados cuando vieron toda la parafernalia erótica, rehusando hacer la prueba para el trabajo. Jinhwan se preguntó por qué vendrían, si las agencias habían sido informadas del tipo de proyecto que estaban realizando.

Jinhwan tuvo que escaparse al baño dos veces. Fue incapaz de no excitarse, una vez cuando Chanwoo golpeó el trasero de un modelo rubio en broma con una pala de cuero y la otra cuando Junhoe ayudó a un joven a colocarse un arnés de cuero, con una jaula para el pene y un separador. El rubio pareció disfrutar de los azotes, pero lo que lo volvió loco fue cuando recordó las manos de Junhoe sobre el modelo, se imaginó que estas tocaban su piel y lo atrapaban en ese arnés. Jinhwan se aferró a la barra de las toallas y apretó los dientes para no gritar mientras se corría.

Fue aún peor cuando las modelos femeninas llegaron en la tarde, pues fueron algo completamente inesperado para Jinhwan. No sabía que Junhoe fotografiara a mujeres también. Si lo hubiese pensado lo suficiente, habría asumido que la mayoría de hombres deseaban ver a las mujeres en el papel de sumisas, pero las dos chicas que fueron seleccionadas para interpretar el papel dominante lo aterraban. Una vez se pusieron el disfraz, parecían disfrutar mucho de estar dando latigazos como si ya tuvieran experiencia.

Todo fue bastante confuso. Jinhwan había creído que ver a una mujer con esos trajes tan reveladores debía excitarlo, pero su deseo más grande era no aparecer en escena con ellas.

Cuando todos los modelos se marcharon, Junhoe y Chanwoo se sentaron para analizar las fotografías y Jinhwan se quedó en la parte trasera, tratando de compararlas con sus recatadas fotografías de ayer. Tristemente, se dio cuenta de que los profesionales habían hecho su máximo esfuerzo, Junhoe seguramente se olvidaría de usarlo.  
  
Chanwoo y Junhoe miraron rápidamente las fotografías, descartaron algunas y pusieron otras en la montaña de los "tal vez" y otras en la "final".

—¿Te gusta este chico? —preguntó Chanwoo, contemplando al rubio al que había azotado— Se vería maravilloso con todos los trajes negros, creo.

—Sí, él estará bien —dijo Junhoe, contemplando a un hombre de piel oscura con vellos en su pecho—. No te importa si son algo velludos, ¿o sí? Este haría un excelente contraste con Jinhwan.

Jinhwan saltó al escuchar su nombre. Quizás Junhoe planeaba usarlo después de todo.

—Sí y con este rubio también. Podemos mezclarlos o emparejarlos, oscuro con claro o dos oscuros y dos claros. —dijo Chanwoo.

—Sí, me parece bien. ¿Qué te parece si usamos a este chico como un respaldo?

—¿Pelirrojo? —preguntó Chanwoo titubeante—. Siempre me hace pensar en zanahorias, no me parece sexy.

—Pero sería un contraste y a Jiwon le gustan los pelirrojos. —dijo Junhoe.

—Eso es verdad y queremos que Jiwon sea feliz, ¿no?

—No —respondió Junhoe—. Yo no, tú sí.

—Touché. —Chanwoo rió.

—Y estas dos chicas con los trajes de dominatriz funcionaron bastante bien. Creo.

—La de piel morena me recuerda un poco a Bettie Paige. —comentó Chanwoo.

Jinhwan hizo una nota mental para buscar en Google a Bettie Paige cuando llegara a casa, esperando así poder comprender a lo que se refería.

—Su cabello es muy similar, pero no tiene la inocencia juguetona que tenía Bettie Paige. —dijo Junhoe con tristeza.

—Es una lástima. Me hubiera encantado ver lo que hubieras podido hacer con la original.

—Sí, pero nací demasiado tarde. Bettie acaba de fallecer. Será extrañada. —Junhoe continuó mirando las fotografías instantáneas— ¿Qué hay de esta rubia con senos falsos? Se veía muy bien como sumisa.

Chanwoo miró la fotografía sin mayor interés.

—Sabes que no tengo interés alguno en las mujeres. ¿En verdad tenemos que incluir damas en este catálogo?

—Su dinero es tan válido como el de cualquier hombre —dijo Junhoe—. Estás reduciendo a la mitad tus clientes potenciales si las dejas fuera.

—Muy bien. Escoge las que te gusten, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Todas me confunden. —Chanwoo se puso de pie estirándose, notó que Jinhwan estaba detrás de ellos y le dio una palmada en el hombro— Espero poder convencerte para que modeles algo más que pantalones de cuero, chico. Eres más bello que todos estos hombres juntos y la mayoría de mujeres. Entre tus poses y las fotografías de Junhoe, este catálogo pasará a la historia.

—Gra... gracias, creo. —tartamudeó Jinhwan, sorprendido por el comentario.

—Todavía vas a la universidad, ¿cierto? Supongo que eres del tipo de estudiante pobre, de lo contrario no trabajarías para este maniático —dijo Chanwoo sonriéndole a su amigo—. Espero que te pague lo que le doy a los demás, eso sí, si te esfuerzas al máximo. —Le dijo una suma que hizo que Jinhwan se quedara boquiabierto por lo generosa que era. Eso era suficiente como para poder renunciar a su trabajo y centrarse exclusivamente en sus estudios. Aunque no deseaba renunciar a su trabajo ahora.

Jinhwan asintió débilmente y Chanwoo le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarlo antes de marcharse.

—Excelente, los veré mañana entonces.

—¿Entonces podré verte en algunos de estos trajes eróticos? ―preguntó Junhoe con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, algunos de ellos son un tanto… un tanto… —Jinhwan se detuvo, no sabía qué palabra usar.

—¿Extremos?

Jinhwan asintió.

Junhoe sonrió.

—Te acostumbrarás. El hombre es el animal que mejor se adapta en la tierra. Lo que hoy te sorprende, mañana será normal. Ya lo verás. ―Asintió de forma animada.

—No querría que mi madre me viera en algo así —dijo Jinhwan rápidamente.

—No creo que ella se encuentre en la lista de Chanwoo y si lo está, probablemente ni lo mencione. Pero si te hace sentir mejor puedo mostrarte las fotografías del otro día. Ya lo verás, nadie podrá ver tu rostro como para reconocerte —dijo Junhoe con seriedad, esperando así poder calmar al joven—. La atracción a lo desconocido siempre es más poderosa que la aburrida realidad.

—Me gustaría verlas —dijo Jinhwan con valor—. No creo que me las haya mostrado antes.

—Necesitas aprender a pedir lo que deseas —le reprendió Junhoe—. ¿Cómo se supone que los demás sepan cómo complacerte si no das a conocer tus necesidades?

Jinhwan no supo cómo responder ante eso, pero afortunadamente Junhoe colocó su mano sobre su espalda y lo guió al cuarto oscuro.

—Toma asiento —dijo Junhoe apagando las luces—. No le he mostrado estas a Chanwoo en caso de que te lo estés preguntando.

Jinhwan parpadeó cuando su imagen apareció en la enorme pantalla de plasma. Junhoe debió haber escaneado todas las imágenes. Casi salta de su asiento y sale huyendo cuando notó su cuerpo desnudo. Era una de las primeras tomas, estaba desnudo y solo sus manos estaban atadas a la barra.

Tragó fuertemente. No tenía idea de que podía lucir así, cada curva y detalle de sus músculos podía verse, su piel brillaba debajo de la luz, como si hubiera sido pintada de dorado. Su rostro estaba alejado y cubierto entre las sombras, pero había suficiente luz para que uno de sus pómulos se notara y también la línea de su mandíbula.

Junhoe comenzó a mostrarle el resto de las tomas, mirando sus reacciones con detenimiento mientras las fotografías se convertían en situaciones más gráficas. Junhoe había estado sosteniendo el cable de la cámara mientras ataba los tobillos de Jinhwan a los separadores y accidentalmente presionó el botón mientras trabajaba. Escuchó un ligero jadeo cuando Jinhwan miró la foto, los músculos del fotógrafo se habían resaltado bajo su camiseta negra mientras estaba acomodando las piernas del joven. 

Jinhwan volvió a mirar nerviosamente a Junhoe, se sonrojó cuando notó que el hombre mayor lo miraba directamente. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pantalla y se sintió agradecido por la oscuridad.

—Mieeerrrda. —Jinhwan dejó escapar el aliento cuando apareció la última fotografía. La expresión de su rostro era de asombro, sumisión y esperanza, combinada con la marca roja de la mano sobre su trasero hizo que su pene se endureciera en segundos. Su trasero comenzó a pulsarle otra vez al recordar aquel momento.

Saltó cuando sintió un par de manos fuertes presionarse contra sus hombros, manteniéndolo inmóvil sobre su asiento.

—¿Sabes lo caliente que me hizo sentir esa fotografía, Jinhwan? —una voz ronca le susurró al oído— No pude dormir en toda esa noche, pensando en ti. En tu apretado trasero y en tu cuerpo desnudo arrodillado frente a mí. Eso era lo que querías, Jinhwanie, ¿no es así? Querías estar desnudo en mi presencia, sobre tus rodillas. Te gustaría si te uso para mi placer, de la forma en la que me dé la gana. ¿Te preguntas que se sentiría al besarme, tomar tu boca y follarte con mi lengua?

Junhoe se sentía satisfecho del ligero gemido que respondió a sus palabras. Jinhwan estaba mirando en dirección contraria a él, así que la tensión de sus hombros se incrementó y el sonido de su respiración fueron las únicas pistas que Junhoe tuvo para saber que su seducción era bien recibida.

—¿Qué pasa si tomo tus pezones y tiro de ellos con mis dedos, los retuerzo y pellizco hasta que esos círculos estén erectos, hasta que pienses que te morirás de placer? ¿Te gusta cuando alguien juega con tus pezones? ¿Te gusta que los muerdan?

El cuerpo entero de Jinhwan se estremeció.

—Y si te dijera que te quitaré los pantalones y azotaré tu trasero, ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Te excitaste cuando te azoté? Estabas arrodillado frente a mí, atado e inmovilizado por un separador, completamente a mi merced. Solo eras capaz de moverte si yo te movía, solo podrías hacer lo que yo te diera permiso de hacer, ¿eso te excita?

—Sí —susurró Jinhwan. Por un momento su cuerpo se derritió para Junhoe, su espina dorsal se relajó y se recostó sobre el duro y sólido cuerpo detrás de él. Sintió como las manos de Junhoe lo rodeaban y entró en pánico.

Salió huyendo.

Junhoe escuchó como la puerta exterior se cerraba con fuerza y sus brazos se quedaron vacíos mientras miraba la imagen de Jinhwan en la pantalla.

—Regresarás, chico —dijo.

  
Después de dar vueltas toda la noche en la cama, Jinhwan se levantó en la mañana, exhausto y con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Se había masturbado seis veces durante la larga noche, recordando esa seductora voz que le susurraba cosas pecaminosas al oído mientras miraba su pervertida imagen en la pantalla y dos manos fuertes lo dejaban inmóvil.

Sabía que Junhoe lo había dejado ir, el hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad si así lo deseaba. Fue el hecho de que Junhoe le permitiera escapar lo que hizo que Jinhwan confiara más en él.

Jamás había tenido fantasías como esas, pero admitió ante sí mismo que le excitaba mucho pensar que Junhoe lo había estado sosteniendo, que pudo haberle dado la vuelta y azotarlo. Incluso se preguntó cómo se sentiría esa pala de cuero.

Jamás sospechó que podría tener el deseo de ir a la cama con un hombre, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en su añorada recompensa, estar de rodillas, bajo el control de Junhoe, con el pene del otro hombre en la boca.

Jinhwan soñó con el aroma y sabor del otro hombre. Sabía que Junhoe era grande, llenaba de manera adecuada sus pantalones y no era del tipo de hombre que usaría relleno. También tenía un bello trasero. Jinhwan se percató del hecho de que estaba frotando su pobre pene dolorido y se detuvo a sí mismo, horrorizado por haberse fijado en el trasero del otro hombre. La emoción a lo desconocido lo excitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso mucho más que las chicas con las que salió y conquistó. Aún después de haber tenido el estímulo visual de hermosas mujeres vestidas con ropa para sadomasoquismo.

Pero no había duda al respecto, iría a la sesión fotográfica. Jinhwan no se consideraba muy valiente, pero no había forma de que pudiera huir de eso. Tenía que saber. Tenía que volver a mirar a Junhoe a la cara.


	5. Capítulo IV

Junhoe se sorprendió cuando Jinhwan llegó un poco más temprano, percatándose de que la puntualidad de su asistente había mejorado desde aquella noche memorable, pero hoy el joven caminaba más erguido, miró a Junhoe sin temor a los ojos por primera vez esa semana.

El maquillador llegando con su asistente, detuvo cualquier intercambio que pudo haber compartido con Jinhwan mientras Heechul entraba con todos sus artículos. Luego Jinhwan se distrajo organizando a los modelos y preparándolos.

Chanwoo llegó y Jinhwan se marchó a por café y pastelillos para el desayuno.

—¿No crees que deberías contratar a un asistente temporal para que ayude a Jinhwan? —preguntó Chanwoo mirando al joven— Soportaré sus comentarios, pero no lo quiero tan cansado que se quede dormido mientras hacemos la sesión fotográfica.

Junhoe miró a Chanwoo con la boca abierta.

—Jamás me pasó eso por la mente.

—Tonto —dijo Chanwoo, golpeando a Junhoe en la cabeza—. Mandaré a alguien de mi oficina. No quiero que el chico piense que está siendo reemplazado. Traeré a _mi_ asistente.

—Dirás a mi _antiguo_ asistente —respondió Junhoe.

—Ah, no te pierdes mucho, confía en mí —dijo Chanwoo seductoramente—. A Yunhyeong no le gustan los azotes. Ya lo superé, pero es una persona muy eficiente y no tengo nada que esconder de él.

—Bien —Junhoe se rió—. Me alegra escuchar que Yunhyeong puede anotar en tu agenda tus compromisos pervertidos sin espantarse.

Jinhwan pateó la puerta para abrirla, tenía las manos llenas y Chanwoo salió corriendo para ayudarle.

—Déjame estos a mí, chico. Llamaré a mi asistente para que te ayude durante este largo proceso, será mejor que te vayas al asiento del maquillaje.

Jinhwan se dio cuenta de que los primeros dos modelos ya estaban en el estudio y reaciamente se marchó al camerino de maquillaje, aliviado al ver que ninguna de las modelos femeninas estaba ahí mientras los estilistas terminaban de arreglar a los hombres.

—Quítate la camisa —le dijeron al unísono Heechul y su asistente. El asistente lucía muy similar al otro hombre, excepto que era más alto, delgado y castaño e incluso más extravagante en la forma de vestirse.

Apretando los dientes, Jinhwan se desnudó de la cintura hacia arriba, sabía que Heechul disfrutaba con todo eso.

—Mantén tus manos lejos de mí —le dijo al hombre más alto.

—Oooh, cielo, no te preocupes. No quiero recibir azotes de parte de tu _Amo_.

Jinhwan se sonrojó violentamente, esas simples palabras lo excitaron y avergonzaron a la vez. Además Heechul era la última persona con la que se sentía seguro ahora que tenía un enorme secreto que ocultar.

Heechul colocó una enorme capa de plástico alrededor del cuello de Jinhwan y le dio palmadas a su hombro con gentileza.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Solo me gusta molestar, pero tu virginidad está a salvo conmigo —dijo en voz baja para que el otro modelo no pudiera escucharlo.  
  
Jinhwan se sorprendió de la sinceridad del otro hombre.

—Gracias, Heechul. Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso. Nunca he hecho algo así antes.

—No te preocupes, caramelo. He trabajado con Chanwoo antes. Si no juegas, no usará ninguno de sus juguetes contigo y dudo que Junhoe permita que salgas herido.

—¿Por qué? —Jinhwan preguntó, esperando que Heechul supiera lo que Junhoe sentía por él, porque él no tenía idea.

—Por las demandas, amor. No puede permitir que los modelos se lastimen en una sesión —dijo Heechul con calma. Luego empujó a otro modelo con su cadera y alzó la voz. —A menos que rueguen por ello.

—¿Alguien mencionó rogar? —preguntó el modelo rubio, sonriendo. Jinhwan lo reconoció como aquel al que Chanwoo había azotado en las audiciones.― Esa es mi especialidad.

Heechul se agachó para susurrarle a Jinhwan al oído—: Donghyuk se marchará a casa con Chanwoo esta noche. Si conozco bien al hombre, el rubio llegará con deliciosas marcas en su trasero. Le fascina el bastón y Chanwoo es un experto con eso. Probablemente lo folle y haga gritar hasta el amanecer.

En esos momentos Jinhwan se preguntó si no había cometido un grave error.

  
Modelar es esperar durante enormes intervalos de tiempo aburridos, concluyó Jinhwan, excepto que tenía partes emocionantes y otras aterradoras. Después de iniciar la semana seguro de que era heterosexual y jamás haber escuchado sobre los artículos que modelaban, hoy había sido abrazado por otro hombre por primera vez en su vida.

Y lo disfrutó.

Quizás era por la posesividad reflejada en los ojos de Junhoe mientras miraba a los dos modelos abrazarse.

Chanwoo tenía razón, la belleza palida de Jinhwan era muy exótica al lado del rubio más alto, cuya apariencia y acaramelada piel eran el contraste perfecto.

Donghyuk era más alto y de músculos más definidos que Jinhwan, que lucía casi delicado entre sus brazos. Ambos llevaban puestos zahones de cuero sobre un tanga negro que cubría sus genitales. Jinhwan miraba en dirección contraria a la cámara mientras el rubio lo sostenía por los brazos de manera que su rostro estuviera completamente escondido, pero su trasero completamente expuesto, a excepción de la delgada tira de tela que se encontraba entre sus glúteos.

Por lo general, a Junhoe no le molestaba este tipo de fotografía... la había hecho muchas veces, pero ver a Jinhwan en distintos trajes reveladores con las manos de otro hombre sobre su cuerpo era demasiado para él. Tuvo cuidado de aislar a Jinhwan de las modelos femeninas, al menos logró que ninguno de los hombres tocara el trasero del joven, eso le pertenecía a _él_.

Se detuvo un momento, pensando aceleradamente. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese pensamiento? ¿Acaso se había hecho vulnerable sentimentalmente por alguien que era diez años más joven que él, un muchacho que jamás había pertenecido a este mundo y no sabía nada de esto, otra vez?

Probablemente era simple curiosidad en el caso de Jinhwan, se recordó a sí mismo. Incluso si desarrollaban una relación, no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con el joven. La inevitable ruptura sería mucho más fácil así.

  
  
Chanwoo caminó por el set para asegurarse de que la luz estuviera lista, le informó a Junhoe cuando terminó y regresó a su sitio.

Junhoe levantó la mirada y gruñó, el rubio había enterrado sus dedos en el delicioso trasero de Jinhwan, acercando al hombre más pequeño de forma que sus entrepiernas pudieran frotarse una contra otra. Jinhwan trató de alejarse ligeramente, moviendo la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus manos empujaban el pecho desnudo del otro hombre, era como si no fuera un participante dispuesto.

Era una excelente fotografía, así que Junhoe la tomó, su mente se aclaró mientras trabajaba. Jinhwan no estaba dispuesto con alguien que no fuera él. Como para corroborarlo, cuando el modelo rubio soltó a Jinhwan, este se echó hacia atrás y se tropezó por la urgencia de alejarse y por primera vez, no estaba erecto.

Junhoe se acercó a Jinhwan y tomó su brazo para que no se cayera, luego le entregó una toalla para que se cubriese.

—Esa fue la última toma del día. Ve a vestirte.

Jinhwan asintió lleno de alivio.

—Discúlpeme, no imaginé que fuera a hacer algo así. —susurró.

Junhoe asintió y lo empujó en dirección a los vestidores.

—Ve a vestirte. Hablaremos más tarde.

Cuando Jinhwan y Donghyuk se marcharon, Junhoe volvió a mirar a su travieso cliente con furia.

—¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?

—No hice nada, cielo. No estaba en la fotografía —dijo Chanwoo tranquilamente. Levantó el bastón de ratán y lo agitó en el aire, asegurándose de que silbara de manera intimidante.

Junhoe atrapó su brazo y detuvo el movimiento del otro hombre.

—Le dijiste al modelo rubio que agarrara el trasero de Jinhwan. Dile que mantenga sus manos alejadas de mi... —se detuvo, sorprendido por lo que estaba por decir.

—No te preocupes, Junhoe. A pesar de que parezca un activo, Donghyuk es un verdadero pasivo y esta noche yo me haré cargo de su trasero, confía en mí —dijo Chanwoo agitando el bastón otra vez—. Es hora de que recuperes la cordura.

—Que recupere... ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó Junhoe con enojo.

—Te desea, lo deseas. Jinhwan siente curiosidad. Hazlo tuyo antes de que alguien más lo haga. Es inocente y podría salir herido fácilmente. Jamás será un jugador experto, pero es tan bello que si no lo entrenas tú, se topará con algún club de mala muerte y saldrá hecho añicos —dijo Chanwoo con seriedad—. Eres responsable de él.

—¿Por qué yo? —Junhoe suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cabellera— No quiero esto.

—Mientes, y por lo general eres un hombre muy honesto —dijo Chanwoo—. Mira Junhoe, no tienes que decirme nada, aunque me encantaría escuchar cada detalle jugoso, cada gemido y gruñido, y una descripción detallada de su trasero cuando está enrojecido, pero tú eres su dueño. Y lo que es peor, él ha comenzado a ser el tuyo.

—Eso es lo que me temo. —dijo Junhoe con una sonrisa amarga.

Chanwoo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Junhoe.  
  
—Nos gusta pensar que estamos a cargo, pero somos los pobres activos los que somos los verdaderos esclavos. Hacemos todo el trabajo y aun así le damos todo lo que el pasivo busca, o se quejan y quedamos jodidos de por vida. —concluyó Chanwoo con dramatismo.

—Pobre Chanwoo —se burló Junhoe de él.

El rubio regresó al estudio con su ropa normal y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chanwoo.

—¿Listo, amante?

—Debes llamarme "señor" —dijo Chanwoo seriamente antes de sonreírle a Junhoe—. El deber me llama. Este trasero estará enrojecido para la sesión fotográfica de mañana.

—Será mejor que se vean claramente. —dijo Junhoe con tono de burla.

—Siempre me aseguro de que así sea —presumió Chanwoo, apretando el trasero de Donghyuk y luego dándole una palmada—. Camina.

—Sí señor —dijo el rubio dócilmente, pero le guiñó el ojo a Junhoe antes de seguir a Chanwoo.

Jinhwan ya estaba usando sus típicos pantalones holgados y tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba cómo los otros dos hombres se marchaban.

—Cierra la puerta, Jinhwan. —dijo Junhoe.

Silenciosamente Jinhwan hizo lo que se le ordenó. Regresó y esperó a que Junhoe le dijera algo.

Junhoe comenzó a moverse alrededor y no pareció notar la incomodidad de Jinhwan. Finalmente caminó hacia su oficina.

—Sígueme. —dijo.

Jinhwan lo obedeció, caminando sigilosamente detrás del hombre mayor.

Aunque la oficina estaba diseñada de forma moderna y casi no tenía muebles, había una silla antigua de madera en una esquina y Jinhwan se preguntaba si no tenía algún valor sentimental para Junhoe, pues obviamente no combinaba con los demás muebles.

Junhoe colocó la silla en el centro de la habitación y se sentó en ella. Señaló al suelo e instintivamente Jinhwan se arrodilló frente a él, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. Escuchó el furioso ritmo de su corazón otra vez y su respiración se aceleró. Miró a Junhoe con ansiedad.

—Mira hacia abajo, chico. —le ordenó Junhoe.

Obedientemente, Jinhwan dejó caer la mirada mientras sus manos temblaban.

—Coloca las manos detrás de tu espalda. —dijo Junhoe.

Jinhwan así lo hizo, esperaba que eso las calmara.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, Kim Jinhwan?

Jinhwan apenas notó el extraño tono de súplica en la voz de Junhoe.

—No estoy seguro.

—Señor. Me dirás señor cuando estemos solos —le ordenó Junhoe, el temblor de su voz había desaparecido—. Anoche te hice unas preguntas, ¿recuerdas cuáles son?

—Sí, señor —respondió Jinhwan con un tono dócil apropiado, pero su respiración acelerada lo traicionaba.

—Quiero escuchar la respuesta a cada una de ellas.  
  
Jinhwan inhaló profundamente. Si algún día lo iba a saber, tendría que aceptar sus deseos, decirlos en voz alta y confiaba en Junhoe. Quizás lo lastimaría, pero de alguna forma Jinhwan sabía que no importaba qué pidiera, el hombre sabía cuánto podría soportar.

—No sé cuán caliente lo hizo sentir esa fotografía, pero espero que lo haya hecho. Quiero estar desnudo en su presencia, sobre mis rodillas. Quiero darle placer. Quiero que me use de la forma en la que le parezca, he soñado con eso y me encantaría que me besara. Nadie ha mordido mis pezones, así que no sé si me gustará. Quiero que usted... —Jinhwan tragó saliva fuerte y respiró profundamente—. Quiero que usted... me... me baje los pantalones y azote mi trasero. Creo que me gustaría.

—Bravo, lo recordaste todo —dijo Junhoe suavemente—. Pero no respondiste la última. ¿Te excita estar bajo mi poder, rendirte a mi placer, confiar en mí para que te haga disfrutar cuando lo merezcas y estar bajo mi absoluto control?

—Sí, señor. —La respuesta fue susurrada, pero Junhoe no tuvo problemas para escucharla.

—¿Cuál es la ciudad más poblada de Corea del Sur? —demandó saber después.

—Seúl —respondió Jinhwan, confundido.

—¿Qué te parece esa para que sea tu palabra de seguridad? ―preguntó Junhoe.

—¿Qué es una palabra de seguridad?

Junhoe se sorprendió al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de ignorar el interés de Jinhwan. Quizás Chanwoo tenía razón, Jinhwan necesitaba a alguien para que lo guiara. El inocente chico ni siquiera sabía qué era una palabra de seguridad.

—Mírame, Pet —dijo Junhoe, levantando el rostro de Jinhwan con un dedo—. Escúchame bien. Me dices que estás dispuesto a entrar a este mundo y ni siquiera sabes lo que es una palabra de seguridad. Si te hago algo que es demasiado para ti, me dirás tu palabra de seguridad y me detendré para saber que estás bien. No es seguro jugar con _cualquiera_ sin una palabra de seguridad, sin importar lo seguros que puedan parecer cuando negocian contigo. Si te azoto, puedes gemir, retorcerte y decir que no, y no me detendré hasta que _yo_ decida que has tenido suficiente, pero si dices “Seúl” me detendré inmediatamente. ¿Comprendes eso?

Jinhwan asintió, sus ojos brillaban con temor y emoción.

—Pídeme lo que quieres. —dijo Junhoe, soltando la barbilla del joven.

Jinhwan se movió ansiosamente pero permaneció en silencio.

Junhoe se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, miró las luces nocturnas de la ciudad de Seúl.

—Si no aprendes a pedir lo que te gusta, no lo recibirás, Pet.

—¡Pero me da vergüenza! —exclamó Jinhwan.

—Señor. —le recordó Junhoe con una sonrisa sugerente.

Jinhwan de repente se preguntó si se había vuelto loco, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos detrás de su espalda frente a un hombre que tenía un cuerpo tan poderoso y musculoso como una pantera. Un brillo peligroso iluminó los ojos de Junhoe.

—Señor, es vergonzoso. —Jinhwan dijo con honestidad. 

—Entonces no lo deseas lo suficiente —dijo Junhoe cortantemente—. Te puedes marchar.

Jinhwan se movió con desesperación, si no lo pedía ahora no lograría juntar el valor para volver y no quería que esto terminara su aventura con el peligro o lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

Respiró profundamente y se sonrojó.

—Señor, ¿podría por favor... por favor... azotarme? —logró susurrar.

—¿Qué has hecho para merecer ser azotado? —preguntó Junhoe con tono de burla.

Jinhwan lo miró angustiado y confundido.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Quizás te azote solo porque me da la gana —pensó en voz alta—. No te he explicado todas las reglas, pero esperaba que supieras mejor las cosas y no hubieras permitido que Donghyuk te agarrara así el culo.

—¡No sabía que lo haría! —protestó Jinhwan.

—Entonces tendrá que ser porque me da la gana enrojecer tu bello trasero —dijo Junhoe con un tono de voz seductor. Caminó directamente a la silla y se sentó—. Levántate.

Jinhwan se puso de pie con incomodidad, se sentía avergonzado de que su pene estuviera levantando sus pantalones de una forma tan obvia. Los labios de Junhoe se movieron cuando lo notó, pero conservó su expresión de severidad.

Tomó el elástico, deslizó sus dedos en el interior y acercó a Jinhwan hacia su derecha.

—Y ahora —dijo Junhoe, su voz ronca alargó las palabras lenta y deliberadamente—, voy a quitarte los pantalones, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te azotaré. Obviamente necesitas esto, te hacía falta, Pet. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—Por favor... señor... por favor... —Jinhwan susurró incoherentemente. Estaba tan excitado que temblaba, esperaba que Junhoe hablara en serio cuando dijo que le quitaría sus pantalones. Estaba seguro de que él no podría hacerlo solo.

Junhoe levantó una mano, abrió el botón del pantalón y le bajó el cierre, disfrutando del ligero ruido del metal. Los pantalones cayeron sobre las rodillas de Jinhwan y tan pronto como Junhoe los dejó ir, el pene del joven se levantó aún más, su única restricción era un bóxer.

—Te azotaré cuando estés desnudo, mi Pet —continuó Junhoe. Movió ligeramente el elástico del bóxer y acarició el pequeño tatuaje en la cadera del muchacho que ahora se encontraba expuesto—. Me pregunto si debo hacer que cuentes cada azote. Esta será tu primera experiencia y se te podría olvidar, luego tendría que empezar otra vez. Creo que esperaremos un poco más antes de hacer eso. Pero te diré que es posible que te azote diez veces, será lo suficiente para calentar estos bellos glúteos.

Jinhwan pensó que se desmayaría de la anticipación cuando esos cálidos dedos se insertaron en la banda elástica de su bóxer, deslizándolo por su cintura hasta que llegó a sus rodillas. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado al pensar que Junhoe podía ver su pene goteando.

—No durarás mucho. —dijo Junhoe en tono de burla. Colocó a Jinhwan sobre sus rodillas, lo acomodó de manera que su trasero estuviera expuesto y la cabeza del chico estuviera en dirección al suelo con los pies sobre el piso, para que pudiera tener un soporte. Atrapó el brazo izquierdo de Jinhwan entre sus cuerpos y tomó su muñeca derecha, la giró detrás de él y la mantuvo firme contra su espalda.  
  
Jinhwan trató de moverse, se sentía humillado y excitado a la vez. Junhoe no había tocado su pene, pero cuando acomodó su cuerpo, lo había atrapado entre sus fornidos muslos. La áspera tela que se frotaba contra su pene mientras Jinhwan movía ligeramente las caderas era casi suficiente para hacer que se corriera.

Esperó, no sabía qué pasaría, pero se sentía seguro de estar en esa posición con el hombre mayor.

—Recuerda, te voy a azotar para mí placer y lo haré de la forma en la que mejor me parezca. —anunció Junhoe.

—Sí, señor. —respondió la voz distorsionada cercana al suelo.

Sin advertencia, la mano de Junhoe tocó su trasero y Jinhwan gritó sorprendido.

—¡Ay!

—Sí, esto duele, Pet. —dijo Junhoe con voz calmada, asegurándose de que quedara una hermosa marca en el glúteo derecho de Jinhwan.

Le dio una palmada al glúteo izquierdo con firmeza y se quedó mirando un rato la piel presionada contra su mano, al retirarla observó cómo regresó a la normalidad. Junhoe sintió su pene endurecerse. Estaba más excitado de lo que se imaginó que estaría. Ver ese hermoso cuerpo moviéndose sobre sus piernas, ese trasero enrojecido con dos marcas exactamente iguales le hizo endurecerse más de lo que estuvo cuando fantaseó con esa escena. Debía recordar agradecerle a Jinhwan por darle este exquisito placer.

Su mano volvió a descender y Jinhwan saltó, sintió que su erección comenzaba a disminuir, y estaba comenzando a pensar que esto no le gustaba tanto como creyó que lo haría. Saltó cuando recibió el cuarto impacto.

—Luces increíblemente sexy aquí atrás —observó Junhoe—. Creo que será mejor que distribuya bien el calor por todo tu trasero o te sentirás dolorido mañana.

Jinhwan se sintió aterrorizado de pensar que mañana su trasero estaría completamente colorado, y tal y cómo iban las cosas, todo el mundo sabría que había sido azotado.

—No te preocupes. No habrá marcas, nadie lo sabrá a menos que se lo digas. —dijo Junhoe como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente.

¿Por qué le diría a alguien algo acerca de _esto_? Se preguntó Jinhwan mientras recibía un nuevo impacto. Junhoe movía su mano sobre su trasero, incluso tocó la grieta entre sus muslos. Jinhwan pateó reflexivamente mientras Junhoe lo golpeaba en un lugar extremadamente sensible.

No pensó que sería capaz de concentrarse en contar, pero lo había hecho y cuando por fin recibió la palmada número diez, se relajó sobre la rodilla de Junhoe, feliz de que todo hubiera terminado.

Gritó con sorpresa e incredulidad cuando Junhoe lo golpeó dos veces más, una vez en cada glúteo.

Junhoe se carcajeó.

—Entonces sí las estabas contando, mi Pet. Recordaré eso. ¿Además recuerdas que dije que _posiblemente_ serían diez?

Jinhwan se relajó cuando la poderosa mano que lo había castigado comenzó a acariciar su adolorida piel, ahuyentando el dolor. Era consciente de que el dolor pulsante de su retaguardia había comenzado a moverse hacia el frente mientras su pene comenzaba a endurecerse. Jinhwan no podía entender la razón, pero ahora que todo había acabado, se estaba excitando otra vez.

Cambió de posición rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su erección de Junhoe.

Junhoe lo quitó de sus piernas y lo tiró al suelo, luego haló a Jinhwan y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, su dolorido trasero colgaba a un lado de su muslo. Envolvió al joven hombre entre sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Pet. Para haber sido tu primera experiencia la toleraste muy bien y no lloraste. Ahora, ¿quieres una pequeña recompensa?

—Sí, se lo suplico, señor. —dijo Jinhwan avergonzado, no estaba seguro de si lo que él consideraba una recompensa sería lo mismo para Junhoe.

Se tensó y luego jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Junhoe en su pene erecto. La mano era cálida, fuerte y ligeramente áspera, pero Junhoe lo frotó como si supiera exactamente que eso era lo que Jinhwan quería.

Jinhwan abrió las piernas, le permitió a Junhoe tener mejor acceso, gimió cuando su pulgar pasó sobre la cabeza de su dolorido pene, dejando caer su semen sobre la alfombra.

La mano de Junhoe se aceleró y las caderas de Jinhwan comenzaron a moverse, embistiendo el puño que lo rodeaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mano lo había excitado tanto, pero esta lo hizo. Jinhwan no sabía si estos sentimientos surgieron por el hombre que lo abrazaba, por los azotes o por la combinación de ambas cosas.

Su clímax lo pilló desprevenido, haciendo de menos los esfuerzos que había hecho en casa cuando no podía dormir y pensaba en Junhoe. Eyaculó con fuerza, incluso su semen alcanzó la barbilla del fotógrafo, aunque no se dio cuenta, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados por el casi doloroso placer. Mientras gritaba, se sintió como una muñeca de trapo entre esas manos fuertes que lo sostenían.

Junhoe sonrió y mirando cómo su hermoso chico le entregaba su primer orgasmo. Concluyó que sería uno de muchos si su chico continuaba portándose bien. Jinhwan era increíblemente sensitivo y respondía bien. Además, había algo en el joven que lo hacía querer conservarlo. Los ojos de Jinhwan aún estaban cerrados cuando Junhoe se limpió la barbilla y succionó sus dedos sensualmente para disfrutar del sabor.

Mantuvo abrazado a Jinhwan, acariciándolo mientras los efectos de su orgasmo pasaban, sonrió cuando esos pequeños hermosos ojos se abrieron y brillaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su expresión era una maravilla.

—¡Eso fue jodidamente fenomenal, señor! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, Pet —dijo Junhoe con una sonrisa—. Pero ahora queda algo pendiente para mi total satisfacción.

—¿Qué necesita que haga, señor? —preguntó Jinhwan con temor.

Junhoe lo besó suavemente en los labios y Jinhwan se entregó a él y abrió la boca, pero Junhoe no permitió que hubiera contacto entre sus lenguas. Jinhwan tendría que ganarse ese privilegio.

—Quiero que te arrodilles. Me voy a masturbar. Quiero marcarte, mi Pet. —le ordenó Junhoe. A pesar de que le divertía que Jinhwan, sin saberlo, lo hubiera marcado primero, era justo que ahora él dejara su propia marca.

Obedientemente Jinhwan se bajó de sus piernas y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Quítate la camisa.

Jinhwan le obedeció, permitió que su camisa se deslizara de sus hombros y cayera al suelo.  
  
—Coloca las manos detrás de tu espalda. —le recordó Junhoe.

—Sí señor —dijo Jinhwan con voz baja, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y las dejó reposar sobre su flamante trasero.

Junhoe se puso de pie y se abrió los pantalones, dejó escapar su erección. Fue un verdadero alivio, suspiró y escuchó una respuesta igual de su joven protegido. Los ojos de Jinhwan se enfocaron en el hinchado miembro.

—Es tan grande... —suspiró.

Sintiendo el temor en su voz, Junhoe trató de calmarlo.

—Lo tomaremos despacio, Jinhwan, y tienes tu palabra de seguridad si algo te asusta.

—Sí, señor.

Junhoe mantuvo los ojos fijos en el bello rostro. Jinhwan colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, se arrodilló con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones sobre las rodillas, tenía el rostro inclinado hacia arriba para poder mirar.

No tomó mucho tiempo, Junhoe se frotó hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo, se sentía ansioso por ver su semen sobre el cuerpo de Jinhwan. Cuando se corrió, el líquido blanco cubrió el pecho del joven, humedeciendo su suave piel. Jinhwan jadeó al sentir el calor del orgasmo de Junhoe, dejando un camino ardiente que se deslizó por su pecho.

—Muy bien, Pet. Quédate ahí un momento. —Junhoe se dirigió al baño y humedeció una pequeña toalla, la usó para limpiarse. Se arregló y regresó a donde estaba Jinhwan para limpiar su cuerpo.

—Muy bien, cariño, levántate. —dijo y alzó a Jinhwan. Ahora que la emoción que lo incitó desapareció, Jinhwan se tambaleó. Le dolían las rodillas y se sentía acalambrado por estar en el suelo.

Junhoe lo guió al escritorio y lo empujó de manera que su pecho estuviera contra la superficie. Jinhwan sabía que su trasero estaba expuesto y tembló nerviosamente. Una mano sobre su espalda lo dejó inmóvil.

—Hermoso y caliente. —observó Junhoe, colocó su mano sobre el flamante trasero. Jinhwan sintió que su rostro debía estar del mismo tono de rojo.

—Hay mucho que necesitas aprender de la sumisión —dijo Junhoe. Alejó su mano y continuó hablando—. Quédate justo donde te dejé, Pet.

Jinhwan permaneció en esa posición y se relajó.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo te ordeno algo? —preguntó Junhoe. Levantó un frasco de un gel y vertió un poco sobre su mano. Jinhwan respingó cuando sintió a Junhoe distribuirlo sobre su trasero.

—Sí, señor. —Jinhwan admitió con humildad.

—¿Sabes la razón?

—¿Por qué usted es realmente sensual? —respondió con ingenuidad.

Eso logró que Junhoe comenzara a carcajearse.

—Bueno, eso no era en lo que estaba pensando, pero gracias. Puedes ponerte de pie ahora.

Jinhwan se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre sus pantalones, sin embargo miró a Junhoe con incertidumbre.

—Adelante, vístete —le alentó Junhoe—. ¿Era eso lo que esperabas?  
  
—No me gustaron los azotes, me dolió —dijo—. Pero me gustó cómo se sintió después y me gusta cuando me dice qué hacer.

—Siéntate, si gustas. En esa no —dijo Junhoe rápidamente y quitó la silla—. Preferentemente en algo más acolchado.

Jinhwan se sentó sobre el sofá y rebotó un poco.

—Creo que mejor me quedaré de pie.

—Necesitamos hablar, Jinhwan —dijo Junhoe—. Si has experimentado todo lo que buscabas y has satisfecho tu curiosidad, házmelo saber y no volveremos a hablar de este tema. —Esperó a que Jinhwan asintiera lentamente, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

—No lo creo —dijo Jinhwan—. Quiero más.

—Entonces tendremos que establecer ciertas reglas. Las iremos definiendo conforme las necesitemos y veremos si funcionan, ¿de acuerdo? —Junhoe se sentó detrás de su escritorio— Me gusta jugar. Todos esos juguetes de Chanwoo, he usado cada uno de ellos y los han usado conmigo. Quiero llevarte más lejos y espero que comiences a desear más cuando te muestre las distintas cosas. Justo ahora, algunos de esos juguetes te asustarán. Trataré de usarlos todos y si no disfrutas algo, no lo volveremos a hacer. Solo porque a otras personas les guste no significa que a ti te tengan que gustar, ¿lo entiendes?

Jinhwan asintió.

—Sí, señor.

—Puedes dejar de llamarme señor. Solo lo pido cuando estamos en una sesión. ¿Quieres continuar trabajando para mí?

—Bueno, sí señor, digo Junhoe —respondió Jinhwan con honestidad—. Todavía necesito un empleo para terminar la carrera en la universidad.

—Muy bien. No te avergonzaré frente a los clientes u otros modelos, pero probablemente te sorprenderé, es parte de este estilo de vida y requeriré tu sumisión en lugares y momentos que no esperas. Si te presiono demasiado, tu palabra de seguridad es...

—Seúl —dijo inmediatamente Jinhwan.

—Bien. Creo que nos llevaremos bien —dijo Junhoe, pero en su interior se preguntaba a dónde los llevaría esta aventura—. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a casa. Tenemos una sesión fotográfica mañana y todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, señor —dijo Jinhwan con sumisión—. Gracias.

—De nada. —replicó Junhoe con gentileza. Esperó hasta que la puerta exterior se cerrara y echó la llave. Apagó la luz de su oficina para que Jinhwan no pudiera verlo, por si miraba hacia arriba y luego esperó.

El joven sí miró hacia arriba y Junhoe se echó hacia atrás, no quería que lo mirara. Jinhwan se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la estación del metro. De repente, dio un enorme salto triunfal para tocar un anuncio colgante. Luego sus manos se dirigieron a su trasero y se sobó.

Junhoe rió suavemente. El pequeño truco de Chanwoo de esa tarde lo alertó de que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Su propia posesividad cuando el modelo rubio tocó a Jinhwan y lo acercó a su cuerpo le hizo saber que parte de él ya había reclamado al joven como suyo, probablemente desde el momento en el que le dio la primera palmada para que el muchacho se quedara quieto. Algo se había incendiado en su interior, Junhoe rehusó a sentir excitación por mucho tiempo y ahora quería a este joven de todas las formas posibles.

Suspiró, era poco probable que Jinhwan pudiera amar a un viejo como él, aunque apenas había comenzado su tercera década de vida. Jinhwan era joven, tenía toda una vida por delante, simplemente sentía curiosidad y quería experimentar. Junhoe se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantener seguro su corazón, esta sería una aventura muy agradable y luego, cuando Jinhwan hubiera conseguido todo lo que deseaba saber de sí mismo, avanzaría y Junhoe no tenía duda alguna de que volvería a su propia vida célibe.

Al llegar a casa, Junhoe se preguntó qué era lo que Jinhwan estudiaba y por qué nunca le preguntó antes. Tendría que descubrirlo.


	6. Capítulo V

Al llegar a su apartamento Jinhwan se sentía emocional y físicamente exhausto. Se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y se dejó caer sobre la cama, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su trasero entró en contacto con el colchón y se acomodó sobre su estómago.

Por primera vez esa semana, se quedó profundamente dormido en segundos y no se despertó hasta que la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente.

Se balanceó precariamente en la orilla de la bañera, trató de ver cómo lucía su trasero en el espejo del baño. A pesar de lo que dijo Junhoe, temía que aún estuviera tan rojo como una señal de stop y que todos supieran lo que había ocurrido. Deseó haberlo mirado desde anoche, pero estaba demasiado exhausto.

Junhoe tenía razón, no había ni una sola marca. Su piel era del mismo tono que siempre, Jinhwan casi se sintió desilusionado cuando tomó una ducha con agua fría. Experimentando apuntó su esponja de baño hacia su trasero y se dio un azote.

—¡Ay!

Se le olvidó que dolía y que no le parecía excitante si él mismo se azotaba.

—¿Por qué demonios quiero hacer esto otra vez? —gruñó y luego esperó con desesperación no haberse dejado una marca. Se revisó relajándose cuando solo se encontró con un área rosada, sabía que se desvanecería para cuando llegara al trabajo.

El golpearse a sí mismo no le causaba emoción alguna. Pensó que debía ser algo relacionado con Junhoe. Cuando su atractivo jefe le daba una orden, enviaba una onda de emoción por el cuerpo de Jinhwan y se apresuraba a obedecer. Había algo increíblemente excitante en arrodillarse frente a Junhoe. Tendría que preguntar por qué le pasaba eso.

A Chanwoo le divirtió saber que un poco de la insolencia de Jinhwan estaba de vuelta, aunque ya no era tan rebelde. De hecho, parecía brillar lleno de satisfacción, como un gato que había robado un poco de leche. Las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido, por lo que solo podía sospechar que Junhoe le hizo algo anoche.

Chanwoo esperó con ansias poder hacer confesar a Junhoe, pero antes de intentarlo se dirigió al camerino, esperaba ver la reacción de Jinhwan cuando viera la decoración que había hecho en el trasero de Donghyuk la noche anterior, antes de follárselo hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos.

Heechul pareció notar lo que Chanwoo tramaba y giró la silla de Jinhwan para que pudiera ver claramente cuando Donghyuk se quitara los pantalones. Jinhwan palideció cuando notó las seis marcas moradas perfectamente bien distribuidas.

Donghyuk miró sobre su hombro y sacudió el trasero.

—Pregúntame si tuve suerte anoche —dijo seductoramente.

—No necesito preguntar, maldito afortunado —dijo Heechul—. Luces como un hombre feliz.

—Lo soy —Donghyuk suspiró e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se sentó sobre una toalla en otra silla.

Chanwoo se alejó riendo suavemente.

Junhoe se encontraba en el estudio esperando a que los modelos estuvieran listos cuando Chanwoo entró riendo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Chanwoo?

—Absolutamente nada. Solo… fui a ver a Donghyuk quitándose los pantalones, le dio todo un espectáculo a Jinhwan —se carcajeó.

—¿Cuántas marcas? —Junhoe preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Seis de las mejores. ¿Cuántas le diste a Jinhwan? —preguntó Chanwoo.

—Si le hubiera hecho alguna, no te lo diría y si no las hubiera hecho, te mentiría —dijo Junhoe.

—Eres tan frustrante —se quejó Chanwoo—. Te digo todo acerca de mis conquistas, mientras tú me has aburrido estos últimos cinco años. Al menos tienes…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Junhoe. Chanwoo se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver que Jinhwan había llegado, se estaba colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, seguido por Donghyuk, que estaba desnudo, caminando orgullosamente y mostrando su trasero marcado.

Chanwoo se ocupó vistiendo a Donghyuk con una máscara y una mordaza. Guió al rubio a un potro, ató sus tobillos y lo inclinó para esposar sus manos a las patas delanteras.

Encontró un par de pantalones de cuero de cadera baja y se los entregó a Jinhwan.

—Usa estos, Pet, ¿sí? —Notó el ligero respingo de Jinhwan y sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

—No fuiste muy exacto con la forma Chanwoo. Una de las marcas está demasiado cerca —dijo Junhoe.

Con el orgullo herido, Chanwoo se dio la vuelta haciendo un puchero.

—Donghyuk saltó sin avisar, no fue culpa mía. —Se paró al lado de Junhoe, que se encontraba detrás de la cámara.

—Te lo advierto Chanwoo, no quiero ningún truco. —dijo Junhoe con un tono de voz intimidatorio.

Chanwoo tembló, recordó que Junhoe era mucho más poderoso que el y podía someterlo si lo enojaba.

—No hice nada.

—Lo llamaste Pet. No llamas a los chicos “Pet”, lo estabas molestando. Detente. No quiero que lo asustes o avergüences —dijo Junhoe con firmeza. —Si lo haces otra vez, no fotografiaré tu catálogo.

Chanwoo se movió nerviosamente, sabía que Junhoe tenía razón y además le agradaba Jinhwan. No quería humillarlo o lastimarlo. De todas formas, todo eso podía dejarse en manos de Junhoe si es que este ya había comenzado con el entrenamiento del joven.

—Solo dime algo, ¿lo estás haciendo tuyo? —inquirió Chanwoo con seriedad.

Junhoe respiró profundamente.

—Sí —dijo, dándose cuenta de que se había comprometido.

—Bien —dijo Chanwoo—. En verdad no quiero verte herido. Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé —dijo Junhoe con una ligera sonrisa.

Chanwoo sonrió lleno de alivio.

—No molestaré a tu chico, pero a _ti_ sí.

—Solo cuando él no esté presente, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Jinhwan emergió del baño, la luz se reflejaba en sus pantalones de cuero y creaba un brillo dorado en sus muslos mientras caminaba. Miró a Junhoe.

—¿Así está bien?

—Muy bien —respondió Junhoe, conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Alguna vez has usado un bastón?

—No, jamás he tocado uno. —respondió Jinhwan, estirando su mano para tocarlo con una extraña fascinación.

—Mira aquí, Jinhwan. Necesito que sostengas este bastón y que te pares aquí para la toma —dijo Chanwoo—. Quiero que luzcas como si acabases de hacerle estas marcas al trasero de Donghyuk y fueras a continuar los golpes.

Jinhwan tomó el bastón con torpeza, parecía como si se tratase de una serpiente que estaba a punto de morderlo.

—¡Jinhwan! —dijo Junhoe—. Se supone que debes lucir como un dominante, así que ponte erguido y piensa en el poder que estás por transmitir sobre este hombre que es más alto que tú, pero que está suplicando que lo castigues. Es una actuación. No tienes que golpearlo de verdad. De hecho, estoy seguro de que todos aquí presentes, prefieren que no lo hagas. Solo aparenta que te ha hecho enojar o traicionado y que tienes derecho a castigarlo.

—Me esforzaré todo lo posible. —Jinhwan respiró profundamente y tomó una expresión autoritaria. Cuando Chanwoo le mostró cómo sostener el bastón dijo—: Estoy listo.

Junhoe tomó las fotografías, pero no estaba satisfecho. Estaba usando su cámara digital en vez de la instantánea, tratando de hacer que su idea funcionara, pero algo no estaba bien. Chanwoo permaneció en silencio. Estaba satisfecho desde la primera fotografía, pero respetaba la pericia de Junhoe. Por eso lo contrató, cuando era la imagen correcta, no era porque fuera una fotografía bella, sino porque la imagen lograba transmitir emociones a los receptores y esa intensidad era la que Chanwoo buscaba para su catálogo.

—Esto no está funcionando. —dijo Junhoe. Estaba mirando con enojo al monitor.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Jinhwan.

—Claro, adelante. —dijo Junhoe sorprendido. Jinhwan apenas hablaba cuando estaban en una sesión fotográfica y se preguntaba si su pequeño encuentro le había hecho sentir más confianza en sí mismo.

Jinhwan caminó hacia el monitor y Junhoe gruñó suavemente cuando notó que Donghyuk miró el movimiento de sus glúteos debajo de los ajustados pantalones de cuero, aunque el joven desconocía por completo que tanto él como Chanwoo lo observaban.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Junhoe cuando Jinhwan estudió la imagen.

—Bueno, si no le molesta que lo diga… —titubeó Jinhwan.

—No habría preguntado si no me importara. —dijo Junhoe irónicamente.

—Creo que para empezar, sería mejor si yo no estuviera en la escena. Prácticamente traigo puesto lo mismo que él. Creo que debemos usar el brazo de Chanwoo, vestido así como está, pero solo mostrar su mano sosteniendo el bastón. Y si coloca una luz aquí… —Jinhwan señaló— iluminaría a la perfección el… este… cul, digo, trasero de Donghyuk, eh…

—Su culo. Lo entendemos, prosigue. —interrumpió Junhoe mientras Jinhwan tartamudeaba avergonzado.

—Haría un buen contraste entre las sombras y el fondo. —concluyó Jinhwan.

Junhoe estudió la imagen y volvió a mirar al set.

—Tendría que hacerle un agujero al telón.

—No si tiene a un esclavo pequeño. —señaló Jinhwan.

Chanwoo estaba observando el intercambio como un juego de tenis, tenía la boca abierta pero al escuchar ese comentario, comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Eres tú ese esclavo pequeño, Jinhwan?

El mencionado se enrojeció, pero Junhoe lo ignoró.

—Eso es exactamente lo que esto necesita. Jinhwan, ¿sabes dónde guardo las luces más pequeñas?

Jinhwan asintió, ya se estaba moviendo. Le entregó a Chanwoo el bastón cuando pasó a su lado, haciendo que el hombre mayor riera más fuerte.

—¿Entonces ahora también seré modelo? —preguntó este—¿Qué debería usar?

—Solo lo que traes puesto. Donghyuk está desnudo, pero tu traje oscuro con camisa blanca le dará un contraste que hará que exista… —dijo Jinhwan interrumpiéndole.

—Tensión erótica —terminó Junhoe por él. Arrastró a Chanwoo al set—. Si te pones aquí, la mayor parte de tu cuerpo quedará fuera de la escena. Solo veremos tu brazo con el bastón, las marcas en el trasero de Donghyuk estarán un tanto borrosas, únicamente le daremos protagonismo al producto final y al efecto deseado.

A Chanwoo le gustó el juego de palabras, por lo que comenzó a carcajearse otra vez, mientras le permitía a Junhoe empujarlo y colocarlo en posición.

—Qué impresionante. Estaré en mi propio catálogo, ¡después de todos estos años!

—Piensa que esto es un _cameo_ , como Hitchcock. —sugirió Junhoe.

Jinhwan llevó la pequeña luz al set, colocándola con cuidado donde las piernas de Donghyuk la ocultaran, mientras Junhoe consideraba las ventajas de forzar que su asistente se vistiera así mientras trabajaba.

—Utiliza un soporte C, Jinhwan. —le instruyó mientras desenrollaba un cable de otra pequeña ventana de luz plegable. Juntos, armaron la escena y se cercioraron de que la luz secundaria se apagara al mismo tiempo que las demás.

Jinhwan se paró detrás de Junhoe mientras este guiaba verbalmente a Chanwoo para que se colocara en la posición adecuada. Junhoe era consciente del aroma y calor corporal del joven, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en la toma. Presionó el obturador y la imagen apareció brevemente en la pantalla de la cámara. En esa centésima de segundo, Junhoe supo que capturó lo que había imaginado.

—De acuerdo Chanwoo, quédate justo donde estás. ¡Jinhwan, la otra cámara!

Junhoe comenzó a hacer las fotografías, dirigiendo el brazo de Chanwoo para que este estuviera en distintos ángulos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—Lo tengo.

Chanwoo dejó caer el brazo y también suspiró con alivio. La forma en la que se había tenido que parar, con su cuerpo lejos de la toma pero inclinándose para que su brazo saliera en la película le había dejado adolorida la espalda. De repente comprendió lo duro y difícil que era ser un modelo.

—¿Estás bien, Donghyuk?

—Mmmffff —dijo el rubio por la mordaza.

—Tomaré eso como un “me encantaría bajarme de este potro si pudiera” —dijo Chanwoo con empatía—. Déjame preguntarle a Junhoe. ¡Junhoe! ¿Puedo soltar a Donghyuk?

—Seguro —dijo Junhoe—. Comenzaremos a preparar el set para la siguiente toma. —Regresó su atención a Jinhwan, que estaba parado ligeramente hacia su izquierda—¿Puedes quedarte un rato después del trabajo?

Jinhwan asintió, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos brillaron.

Los modelos se marcharon, Heechul estaba empacando y Chanwoo hablaba con Junhoe cuando Jinhwan salió del baño, nuevamente con su ropa puesta. Se puso a trabajar, quería parecer ocupado con algo en vez de tratar de capturar la atención de Junhoe esperando a que el cliente se marchara.

Chanwoo continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta y regresando para comentar algo más, pero finalmente se marchó, abriendo la puerta para que Heechul pudiera pasar.

—¿Se han marchado todos? —preguntó Junhoe.

—Iré a ver —Jinhwan recorrió todas las habitaciones y volvió para reportar—. No hay moros en la costa.

—Muy bien. Cierra la puerta con llave. Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí, Pet.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Jinhwan en voz baja, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se aceleró por la anticipación. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación mirando la silla de madera cuando Junhoe entró y cerró la puerta. Tenía en la mano una bolsa de terciopelo negra, que colocó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Eres todo mío, Pet? ¿Me perteneces?

Jinhwan lo miró alarmado, pero se atrevió a responder.

—¿Sí, señor?

Junhoe rió.

—No suenas del todo convencido. Déjame decirlo de otra forma, ¿quieres experimentar esto con alguien más?

—No, señor. —susurró Jinhwan.

—¡Desnúdate!

Jinhwan comenzó a jadear al escuchar la orden que se le dio con esa voz ronca. Se quitó inmediatamente la ropa como si la oportunidad jamás se le volviera a presentar y tiró cada artículo de ropa detrás del sillón.

—Arrodíllate.

Jinhwan se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, automáticamente colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda y bajó la mirada, aunque quería ver a Junhoe. La sonrisa pícara que el hombre mayor tenía en el rostro cuando le ordenó que se desvistiera era excitante y atemorizante a la vez. Jinhwan no estaba seguro si era temor o deseo lo que lo motivó a obedecer.

Su pene lentamente comenzó a endurecerse mientras se arrodillaba. El hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a Junhoe, que aún estaba completamente vestido, envió una onda de deseo a su entrepierna y su estómago vibró con ansiedad.

—Mírame —dijo Junhoe. Se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio y balanceó una pierna—. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Este… arte, escultura. —respondió Jinhwan sorprendido.

—¿En qué año estás?

—En el último. Me gradúo este verano. —dijo Jinhwan mientras se estremecía. No sabía exactamente cómo estarían las cosas para ese momento, tendría que conservar su trabajo, o _algún_ tipo de trabajo antes de poder vender sus proyectos. Eso era algo que no le enseñaban en la universidad.

—Ya decía yo. Esa idea de la iluminación que tuviste hoy, debió haber sido gracias a tu entrenamiento en forma, luz y sombras. Las sombras tenían un efecto escultural gracias a esa luz extra. Espero que sea una gran toma. —Los ojos de Junhoe viajaron por el cuerpo del chico que estaba arrodillado frente a él. Tenía más preguntas, pero a la vez tenía el deseo de inspeccionar su nueva adquisición.

_Siempre sé un multitareas cuando puedas_ , pensó.

Se levantó y rodeó a Jinhwan. Su piel era hermosa, perfecta, suave, cálida y a la vez deliciosa. Tenía un asombroso trasero redondo, firme y levantado, que rogaba por ser azotado. Cada línea y ángulo estaba perfectamente bien formado y era elegantemente refinado. El cabello de Jinhwan era grueso y brillante y desde allí, Junhoe podía ver que apenas necesitaba afeitarse. Su pecho debía ser naturalmente lampiño.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó Junhoe.

—Tengo que ir a estudiar mañana, es uno de los días en los que tengo que asistir a tiempo completo —respondió Jinhwan.

—Señor —le recordó Junhoe. Decidió que haría todo el trabajo con las modelos femeninas en aquellos días en los que Jinhwan no estuviera. Ya había notado que Bettie Paige había mirado con deseo a su asistente.

—Señor.

— ¿Llevas al día tus tareas?

—Este, de hecho, tengo una tarea para mañana. Tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre Picasso. — murmuró.

—Entonces debes hacerlo. —respondió Junhoe bruscamente.

—Quiere decir que no vamos a… —Jinhwan no supo cómo terminar.

—Sí, te voy a azotar si a eso te refieres. Pero te diré exactamente lo que harás porque sé cómo te gusta que te ordene. ¿Verdad, Pet?

—Sí, señor. —dijo Jinhwan casi sin aliento.

—Levántate. Coloca las manos detrás de tu cabeza.

Jinhwan echó su peso hacia atrás y se levantó sin esfuerzo. Junhoe lo miró sorprendido.

—Muy bien. ¿Practicaste eso?

—Eh… sí. —Jinhwan se sonrojó, comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies— Pensé que no le gustaría que me tambaleara cuando me levantara.

—Iniciativa. Me gusta eso en un sumiso, aunque no demasiado. Levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Jinhwan saltó cuando sintió las manos de Junhoe acariciar sus muslos. Se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento caliente sobre su pene. ¡¿Acaso Junhoe estaba arrodillado frente a él?! Y luego las manos del hombre lo sujetaron y le colocó algo encima. El pene de Jinhwan comenzó a endurecerse hasta que sintió que algo haló sus testículos, era incómodo pero no doloroso, aunque eso hizo que su erección disminuyera un poco.

Las manos de Junhoe le dieron una última palmada.

—Abre los ojos, Pet. —dijo.

Jinhwan obedeció, miró a Junhoe un momento antes de mover la mirada y enfocarla en su cuerpo. Su pene apenas estaba visible debido al cuero negro y a las hebillas plateadas que lo rodeaban. Un momento después, gruñó al sentir que su miembro se endurecía debajo del arnés de cuero.

—Es una jaula para el pene —anunció Junhoe con satisfacción—. No te correrás hasta que yo te lo permita, Pet. Esto mantendrá tu mente enfocada en tus estudios y lejos de tu pene. — Levantó el órgano y acarició sus testículos, permitiéndole al joven ver que había una cinta dividiéndolos y rodeándolos.

Jinhwan sintió el cálido aliento de Junhoe en su oreja.

—¿Recuerdas como disfrutas cuando te doy una orden?

—Sí, señor —jadeó Jinhwan.

—¿Y tú aceptaste someterte a mí?

—Sí, señor.

—Ve a hacer tu tarea. Te veré el viernes. —Junhoe se dio la vuelta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, colocó sus pies sobre la superficie—. Hemos terminado con la sesión, puedes irte.

—¡Señor! —Jinhwan exclamó enfurecido—. ¿Tengo que usar esto entonces?

—Creo haberte advertido que no siempre te gustaría lo que requeriría de ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó Junhoe con suavidad. Estaba disfrutando al ver a su joven asistente, que estaba indignado por su nueva tarea, hasta se le olvidó que estaba completamente desnudo y que continuaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No, no me lo advirtió. —dijo Jinhwan apretando los dientes.

—Bueno, pero así es. Podré ordenarte que te inclines para mí o que laves los platos. —sonrió Junhoe.

Jinhwan dejó caer sus manos y se dio la vuelta para recoger su ropa, mientras Junhoe observaba sus glúteos.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si esta cosa me causa un daño permanente? —gruñó Jinhwan mientras se vestía.

Se estiró y gritó alarmado cuando Junhoe dejó caer los pies sobre el suelo y se lanzó hacia él. El hombre era increíblemente rápido y Jinhwan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el antebrazo de Junhoe lo dejara inmóvil contra la pared.

—Jamás haría algo que te lastimara permanentemente, Jinhwan ―dijo Junhoe, su mirada era intensa y autoritaria—. Ni siquiera la cerré con llave. Si te causa dolor, puedes llamarme por teléfono y quizás, _quizás_ , permita que te la quites. Si no puedes contactarme y estás en una situación crítica, quítatela y explícamelo después. Si tienes cerebro, úsalo. Pero lo que espero de ti, es que te controles. Trato de facilitarte esta orden. No te correrás hasta que yo te lo permita, ¿entendido?

—Sí... sí, señor —respondió Jinhwan. Apenas podía hablar con el brazo de Junhoe sobre su pecho, pero la sensación de estar inmóvil, de no poder liberarse, era increíblemente erótica. Podía sentir como su pene trataba de empujar la jaula, pero la constricción evitó que se endureciera.

—Bien. —Junhoe bajó la cabeza y tomó la boca de Jinhwan con pasión por primera vez, se emocionó cuando el muchacho se rindió y en ese momento lo soltó. La mirada de Jinhwan estaba perdida, sus labios hinchados y húmedos estaban entreabiertos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Ve a casa y haz tu tarea. Asiste a tus clases y presta atención. Esas son mis órdenes. ¡Ahora vete! —Junhoe se hizo hacia atrás, miró cómo las manos del muchacho buscaban la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Sí, señor —murmuró Jinhwan y luego salió corriendo.

Junhoe escuchó la puerta exterior cerrarse con cuidado y se sentó en su escritorio para reírse.

Solo había pasado una semana y los modales de Jinhwan habían mejorado en extremo.

El resto de la noche fue una tortura para Jinhwan. Continuó endureciéndose cada vez que pensaba que Junhoe se arrodilló frente a él mientras lo inspeccionaba. La sensación de esas firmes manos acariciando sus muslos permaneció con él, pero cada vez que tenía un pensamiento erótico, la incomodidad de su pene lograba enfocar su mente.

Finalmente dejó de pensar en Junhoe y concentró toda su atención en su tarea. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que escribió su ensayo, lo corrigió aunque había muy pocos errores, lo imprimió y lo colocó en una carpeta.

En cuanto terminó, recordó las manos de Junhoe sobre su pene.

—¡Ay! ¡Mierda, ay! —se quejó en voz alta.

Decidió acostarse temprano, esperando que sus sueños no hicieran de esa noche una experiencia miserable. De hecho, tuvo que levantarse varias veces a orinar, pero eso pareció aliviar un poco la presión y fue capaz de quedarse dormido.

_¿Por qué hice esto?_ Se preguntó, pero la excitación de no saber lo que Junhoe haría después era demasiado atractiva para resistirse.

Una vez en la escuela, le pareció más fácil concentrarse en sus materias, pero los viajes al baño lo pusieron nervioso. Obviamente no podía usar el urinario con ese artefacto en su pene, así que tuvo que usar los cubículos.

La jaula lo hacía sentir más consciente de su pene, pues odiaba la forma en la que se sentía cuando sus pantalones lo rozaban cada vez que caminaba. No podía recordar si le habló a alguien en la escuela, sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en el símbolo de su sumisión ante Junhoe y su propio pene.

Cuando volvió a casa, Jinhwan estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera comió, simplemente se fue a la cama.

El viernes por la mañana, Jinhwan estaba esperando en la puerta con cerrojo a Junhoe, estaba enfurecido y caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Quíteme esta maldita cosa de encima! —demandó.

—Buenos días para ti también, Jinhwan —dijo Junhoe suavemente. Abrió la puerta sin demora y entró en su oficina, Jinhwan le siguió muy de cerca—. ¿Acaso tú…?

—No me toqué a mí mismo. ¡Quítemelo ahora mismo! —dijo Jinhwan enfurecido.

Junhoe se sentó y le pidió a Jinhwan que se acercara.

—Tendremos que tener una charla acerca de tratar de dominar desde la posición pasiva. No permito eso, Pet.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Jinhwan entre dientes, no sabía a qué se refería Junhoe pero suspiró lleno de alivio cuando le quitó el artefacto y frotó su flácido órgano.

Junhoe lo inspeccionó, unas cuantas áreas estaban enrojecidas pero no había daño. —Si te molestaba tanto, ¿por qué no te lo quitaste?

—Me dijo que no lo hiciera. —dijo Jinhwan, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Junhoe asintió.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo has hecho muy bien.

Los labios de Jinhwan se curvaron en una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

—Ve a preparar el café. —dijo Junhoe mientras le daba una palmada.

Los ojos de Jinhwan se oscurecieron por el deseo, pero se dio la vuelta obedientemente y se fue hacia la puerta.

Chanwoo llegó acompañado de un hombre joven, tenía la cabellera gris y unos maravillosos ojos café. Su voz era ligeramente más fría cuando le ordenaba.

—Haz algo útil, Yunhyeong.

—Claro —dijo el joven, aunque su expresión era de resentimiento―. ¿Qué tal te va todo, Junhoe? —preguntó al fotógrafo con una familiaridad que sorprendió a Jinhwan y lo hizo sentir celoso.

Luego Yunhyeong se acercó a Jinhwan.

—¿Eres uno de los modelos? —preguntó.

—No, solo soy el asistente, pero me pidieron que modelara un par de cosas para este catálogo —respondió Jinhwan con modestia, preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de hablarle a Junhoe con tanta familiaridad—. Me llamo Kim Jinhwan.

—Oh, el asistente. Tienes mi viejo trabajo. Soy Song Yunhyeong. Chico, ni aunque me pagaran me vestiría con algo así —declaró el joven, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Chanwoo no estuviera cerca—. Mira esas chicas. Hombre, sí que son duras.

—¿También te gustan las mujeres?

—No, en realidad no. Soy más del tipo de hombre al que le gustan solo hombres, si me entiendes.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?

—No, soy tailandés. Vine aquí para adquirir experiencia de vida antes de comenzar a trabajar de verdad. He viajado por toda Corea, pero todo es muy complicado por aquí. Oye, ¿acaso estos artículos de Chanwoo no te perturban? ―preguntó Yunhyeong con curiosidad.

—No, para nada —mintió Jinhwan.

—Bueno, entonces eres mucho mejor que yo —Yunhyeong se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres que haga eso?

—No, sé cómo le gusta su café a Junhoe, pero podrías ir por los bocadillos y por lo general Chanwoo toma un café con leche —sugirió Jinhwan.

—Sí, lo sé. De acuerdo, ¿a dónde tengo que ir y cuánto debo comprar? —preguntó Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan le dio las indicaciones y le entregó un poco de dinero. Después de que Yunhyeong se marchó, Chanwoo salió de la cocina.

—Espero que no te moleste vestirte con algo un tanto distinto hoy, Jinhwan. Lo hice especialmente para ti. Estoy comenzando una nueva línea y creo que será un gran éxito —dijo Chanwoo.

Junhoe entró y dijo—: Debiste haberme consultado eso antes, Chanwoo.

Chanwoo asintió vigorosamente.

—Tienes razón, pero estaba seguro de que estarías de acuerdo. Lo hice en este color especialmente para ti Jinhwan.

Guió a los dos hombres a una caja de cartón que había dejado en el estudio. Sacó una caja de cuero roja y la abrió con reverencia.

Jinhwan miró en el interior el collar rojo de cuero. No parecía ser un collar de perro, aunque la mayoría lucían así. Este estaba diseñado para caer sobre la base del cuello.

Chanwoo le hablaba a Junhoe.

—Descubrí que este collar es un accesorio casi simbólico, dependiendo de los gustos de la persona, no necesita reflejar mucha fuerza, como si fuera un perro tirando de su correa. Pensé que para un Amo exigente que desee reflejar la belleza de su sumiso, en vez de halarlo por todas partes sería bastante popular.

Chanwoo levantó el collar de la caja.

—Jinhwan, date la vuelta por favor.

Colocó el collar en el chico y lo acomodó hasta que estuvo satisfecho. El frente formaba una “V” que se acomodaba en la hendidura de la base del cuello.

Jinhwan levantó un dedo y tocó el suave cuero, su mirada estaba enfocada en Junhoe.

Chanwoo sonrió deleitado.

—Te ves muy bien con eso, Jinhwan. Mírate a ti mismo. —Llevó al joven al camerino para que se mirara al espejo. A Jinhwan se le escapó el aliento al ver el profundo color rojo del collar que contrastaba con su piel.

—Jinhwan, sígueme —le ordenó Junhoe cortantemente.

Temeroso, Jinhwan siguió a Junhoe hacia su oficina y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies.

Junhoe dijo con enojo.

—No te has ganado un collar, no de mi parte. Lo usarás para la toma, pero no es tuyo. ¿Lo entiendes? —Abrió el collar y se lo quitó, lo colocó con cuidado sobre su escritorio.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jinhwan, no comprendió el significado de las palabras de Junhoe—. Ninguna de estas cosas es mía, ¡jamás robaría algo!

Junhoe se carcajeó, se sintió un tanto preocupado al ver a su hermoso chico con un collar, que deseó tuviera puesto permanentemente.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso, pero no creí que fueras a robarlo. —Para distraer la atención de Jinhwan, por la reacción que tuvo por el simbólico pedazo de cuero, continuó—: Me gusta ver a mis sumisos con joyería y tú no usas ninguna. Así que usemos este para saber tu talla. Ábrete la camisa.

Los dedos de Jinhwan lo obedecieron, comenzó a abrirse la camisa color turquesa. Junhoe caminó hacia él y señaló al suelo. Jinhwan se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con facilidad, estaba consciente de que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada pero no con llave.

—Cierra los ojos, Pet.

Jinhwan lo hizo y se sorprendió al sentir cálidos dedos acariciando sus pezones. Tembló cuando sintió las delicadas caricias que hicieron que se endurecieran.

—Eres muy sensitivo, mi Pet. —le dijo Junhoe suavemente. Tiró de las pequeñas protuberancias entre su pulgar y dedo índice, y observó cómo Jinhwan dejó caer la cabeza y abrió la boca.

Jinhwan trató de apagar un grito cuando sintió que Junhoe comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer sus pezones, el ligero dolor se expandió por sus nervios e hizo que su pene se levantara. La sangre se dirigió hacia sus pezones y entrepierna, haciéndolo navegar en un mar de placer.

Junhoe tiró con firmeza las protuberancias, concluyó que estaban lo suficientemente firmes. Se sentía muy tentado de arrodillarse frente a Jinhwan y tomarlas con su boca, quería saber si sabían tan exquisitamente como lucían, pero tenía un plan distinto.

Jinhwan se sacudió mientras las manos de Junhoe lo dejaron y se tambaleó hacia adelante, como si estuviera buscando las sensuales caricias que lo habían mantenido tan excitado. Luego gritó cuando sintió que un pezón fue halado y capturado con algo frío que lo pellizcó. Casi abre los ojos, pero recordó que tenía que obedecer a Junhoe. El hombre mayor no había dicho que podía abrir los ojos y no quería ser azotado cuando todos los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta podían oírlo.

Sintió un nuevo pellizco sobre su otro pezón y Jinhwan sintió que algo frío rozó sus costillas.

—Abre los ojos, Pet. —dijo Junhoe, parecía estar bastante complacido consigo mismo.

Jinhwan obedeció y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con dos pequeñas pinzas en sus pezones unidos por una cadena que caía sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es esto, señor?

—Son pinzas para pezones —dijo Junhoe con una sonrisa traviesa—. Hoy las fotografiaremos.

No creo que quieras que Chanwoo o Heechul te las pongan.

Jinhwan se estremeció horrorizado.

—No, por supuesto que no. Muchas gracias, señor.

—Muy bien, Pet. Debes recordar que tienes que agradecerme por todo lo que te doy: dolor, placer o ambos —dijo Junhoe, sosteniendo la barbilla de Jinhwan y acariciando su mandíbula con sus delgados y largos dedos—. ¿Qué tal se siente?

—Dolió un poco al principio, ahora se sienten un tanto entumecidos. —respondió Jinhwan después de un momento.

—Dolerá mucho más cuando te las quite, ¿entiendes? —dijo Junhoe. Se sintió complacido al notar la mirada de consternación en el rostro de Jinhwan— Pero serás capaz de soportarlo. De hecho, estoy seguro de que disfrutaras lo que tengo planeado para ti. Ahora ponte otra vez la camisa, pasará un tiempo antes de que hagamos esa toma.

Jinhwan se abotonó la camisa y permaneció sobre sus rodillas, esperando a que Junhoe le diera la orden.

—Puedes irte, Pet. La sesión ha terminado.

—Gracias, señor. —dijo Jinhwan y se levantó del suelo.


	7. Capítulo VI

Jinhwan se sentó sobre la silla del maquillaje, negándose a quitarse la camisa.

—Fueron órdenes de Junhoe —le explicó a Heechul, que sonrió y prosiguió aplicándole polvos para quitarle el brillo de la cara.

—Bueno, no debemos _desobedecerle_ , ¿verdad? —lo molestó Heechul.

—Él es el fotógrafo —dijo Jinhwan, esperando no transmitir su incomodidad.

Para cuando Junhoe estaba listo, solo quedaban dos modelos rubios en el estudio, Jinhwan estaba entre ambos. Los otros dos hombres solo traían puesto un par de pantalones de cuero y Jinhwan no podía ocultar su fascinación por sus pezones. Tenían pinzas como las suyas y se preguntaba si sus pezones también pulsaban como las suyos e iban al ritmo de sus corazones.

Le dieron un par de pantalones de cuero negro y salió al set descalzo con la camisa por fuera, afortunadamente Chanwoo le había ordenado a las modelos femeninas que se marcharan. Deseaban quedarse a mirar, pero Chanwoo en forma de broma, había dicho que trataban de cobrar más horas.

Junhoe posicionó a los tres hombres en el set, dejando un rubio a cada lado de Jinhwan. Ajustó las luces, para que sus torsos estuvieran entre las sombras y solo una ligera luz se reflejara sobre el cuero.

Miró a Jinhwan y con un tono mesurado y autoritario le dijo—: Quítate la camisa, Jinhwan.

Era su voz de dominante y Jinhwan tembló con la emoción de obedecer sus órdenes frente a personas que desconocían su relación.

—Sí, señor —dijo con voz ronca. Se quitó la camisa y esperaba alguna reacción de sorpresa, pero los otros dos modelos no le dieron importancia a las pinzas de su pecho.

—Muy bien, Donghyuk. Quiero que tomes a Jinhwan por el cabello y hales su cabeza hacia atrás, de manera que solo la mitad de su rostro se refleje en la luz. Así, justo así. Y Zelo, tu sostén a Jinhwan por la muñeca y levántala por aquí.

Junhoe guió al otro modelo para que sostuviera la muñeca de Jinhwan ligeramente alejada de su cuerpo.

—Ahora, Donghyuk, cuando yo te diga, mueve la mano y quítale la pinza. Haz que tu mano se mueva muy despacio. Voy a usar un motor automático que trabaja sincronizado con la cámara digital para poder capturar el momento justo. ¿Comprendéis?

Los tres asintieron. Jinhwan sintió las manos de Donghyuk sobre su cabello.

Junhoe miró a través de la lente.

—Zelo, ¿podrías tomar la otra mano de Jinhwan, para que parezca atrapado?

—Claro —dijo el rubio con alegría.

Jinhwan se sentía atrapado al igual que su pene, que comenzó a endurecerse. No podía ver más allá de las luces, pero sabía que Junhoe y Chanwoo lo miraban directamente, se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—¡No te atrevas a morderte el labio, Jinhwan!

Jinhwan soltó su labio y lo lamió nerviosamente.

—Bien, y acción —dirigió Junhoe.  
  
El cuerpo de Jinhwan se estremeció cuando la mano de Donghyuk tocó su estómago y comenzó a moverse lentamente por su torso hasta que llegó a las pinzas. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás así que tragó fuertemente. Luego Donghyuk soltó la pinza y la combinación del dolor, y el saber que Junhoe lo estaba observando, hizo que Jinhwan perdiera la razón. Gritó cuando la sangre volvió a circular por su pezón y envió ondas de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, su pene se endureció y temió correrse frente a todos.

Junhoe dejó de fotografiar cuando Jinhwan se dejó caer exhausto en los brazos de Donghyuk.

—¡Eso fue brillante! ¡Jodidamente brillante! —exclamó Chanwoo.

—Déjame ver si tengo lo que quería. De lo contrario tendremos que hacerlo todo otra vez —dijo Junhoe sarcásticamente.

Los modelos rubios soltaron a Jinhwan, Donghyuk le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se tambaleaba.

—¿Es tu primera experiencia con ellas? —dijo señalando a las pinzas.

—Sí —admitió Jinhwan, aunque sintió la necesidad de mentir y dar a entender que eso no era nuevo para él.

—No te preocupes, pronto te volverás un experto como yo ―le aseguró Donghyuk, antes de caminar y pararse al lado de Chanwoo para mirar el monitor.

Lo único que logró atemorizar a Jinhwan fue pensar si todos notaron lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Qué les podía hacer pensar que no solo modelaba con todo eso?

Jinhwan caminó y se paró detrás de Junhoe, se sentía muy incómodo porque la cadena de la pinza, que todavía tenía adherida a uno de sus pezones, chocaba contra su cuerpo cada vez que caminaba. Quería quitársela, pero tenía miedo de gritar frente a todos.

Miró el monitor mientras Junhoe ajustaba una serie de imágenes digitales y las movía como si se tratase de una pequeña película. Cuando Donghyuk tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, Jinhwan pudo ver cómo la luz enfocaba únicamente su cuello y pecho, dejando su rostro oculto.

Junhoe detuvo la presentación en la imagen exacta que trató de capturar.

—Aquí está, esto es lo que quería.

—Brillante —dijo Chanwoo excitado.

Jinhwan se quedó mirándose a sí mismo, cada músculo estaba tenso y a la vez parecía sentirse aliviado. Se podía notar su piel suave, su cuerpo se encontraba dibujando un arco y parecía estar atrapado por las manos que lo tenían inmovilizado. Tenía la boca abierta, parecía tener una mezcla de sentimientos como dolor y placer. Sus manos estaban entre las sombras, pero se podían apreciar suficientes detalles como para saber que estaba siendo restringido.

La mano de Donghyuk creó una sombra sobre su pecho, mientras la luz se reflejaba en la cadena metálica de la pinza.

—Ese es el momento, el momento exacto en el que el sumiso sabe quién controla su cuerpo —dijo Chawnoo emocionado—. ¡Este será el mejor catálogo de la historia! —Con felicidad, le dio una palmada al trasero de Donghyuk y el rubio saltó y gritó cuando las marcas anteriores comenzaron a pulsarle por el nuevo dolor. Luego Chanwoo lo abrazó y el joven gritó cuando la pinza en su tetilla fue aplastada por el otro pecho.

—Lo lamento, chico —dijo Chanwoo con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos—. Se me olvidó por completo. 

Jinhwan notó que Yunhyeong lo miraba con cierto respeto, pero inmediatamente enfocó su mirada suplicante en Junhoe. ¿Cómo coño se iba a quitar la otra? No podía hacerlo frente a todos, especialmente si habían visto su reacción, que había sido capturada en una imagen para siempre.

Junhoe llegó a su rescate.

—Ven conmigo, Jinhwan.

Jinhwan escuchó un par de risas a sus espaldas, pero estaba tan desesperado por quitarse la maldita cosa de encima que no le importó si se reían de él. Siguió rápidamente a Junhoe, rogando para que el hombre mayor no lo enviara a casa con ese nuevo aparato de torturas.

Junhoe lo guió a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

—Ven aquí, Jinhwan —dijo con gentileza.

Giró a Jinhwan y lo acercó a su pecho, lo atrapó con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y colocó los dos brazos del joven a sus costados.

—Sabes que esto te va a doler.

Jinhwan asintió. Arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando Junhoe le quitó la segunda pinza, agradecido por la calidez del hombre en su espalda. Junhoe tiró las pinzas sobre su escritorio y comenzó a masajear ambos pezones.

Jinhwan se relajó, sintió una dura calidez en sus glúteos. ¿Acaso Junhoe se había excitado por verlo? Su pene pulsaba al mismo ritmo que sus pezones y estaba comenzando a disfrutar la sensación de los dedos de Junhoe que lo masajeaban.

—Jugaremos después, cariño —escuchó un susurro en su oreja—. Pero ahora tenemos que regresar a trabajar.

Con una última caricia, Junhoe alejó a Jinhwan de su cuerpo, riéndose un poco al encontrarse con una mirada llena de lujuria.

—Contrólate y sal cuando estés listo. Tenemos una sesión más por hoy.

Se acercó para lamer un pezón, luego se marchó y la mano de Jinhwan se dirigió inmediatamente a su pene, comenzó a masturbarse sobre sus pantalones.

La puerta se abrió y este saltó, quitando su mano inmediatamente de su pene, temeroso de ser descubierto.

—No te corras hasta que yo te lo permita —le ordenó Junhoe y luego se desvaneció por la puerta.

  
El estudio por fin se encontraba en silencio. Jinhwan se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, se sentía exhausto. Había usado esa jaula por más de veinticuatro horas, lo que le evitó tener una erección, seguido de un día de excitación sexual y sustos, en el que se mantuvo duro por mucho tiempo.

Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y lujurioso.

Junhoe fue por café y miró a su asistente.

—Pareces estar exhausto, ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—¿Cuáles son mis opciones? —preguntó Jinhwan.—¿Si me voy a casa podré masturbarme? 

Junhoe rió.

—Si quieres, o podría hacerlo por ti.  
  
Jinhwan se sentó erguido, parecía estar un poco más alerta.

—¿Lo haría?

—No inmediatamente —lo molestó Junhoe—. Tengo hambre, ¿se te antoja que mandemos a pedir comida hindú?

—Sí —aceptó Jinhwan—. ¿Quiere que vaya a traerla?

—No, la mandaremos a pedir. Necesito hablarte. —Junhoe se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina. Después de un momento, sacó la cabeza.— ¿Y bien?

—No me dijo que lo siguiera —observó Jinhwan y salió corriendo detrás de su jefe.

Junhoe hizo un gesto de molestia.

—A menos que te diga que es una sesión, puedes actuar con normalidad, Jinhwan. —Sacó los menús de una gaveta y escogió uno, luego tomó el teléfono y llamó para hacer su orden. Después, se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza.—¿Qué te molesta?

—Usted es... usted es mi jefe —respondió Jinhwan con incomodidad—. Y también es mí... mí... ¿qué es usted?

Junhoe sonrió compasivamente.

—Veo tu problema. Hemos hecho muchos cambios de forma acelerada. Pero no quiero establecer las reglas de una sola vez. Sin embargo, comenzaremos con algunas. Primero que nada, soy tu jefe, puedo pedirte que me traigas café o comida y es razonable. No te diré que hacer con tu cuerpo, eso sería ilegal. No te forzaré a que hagas algo conmigo o a que tengamos sexo. Ya eres mayor de edad y tienes el derecho de irte en cualquier momento si así lo deseas. También trabajas como modelo para un catálogo de juguetes sexuales. Puedo ordenarte que hagas una pose, pero tienes el derecho de negarte a hacer todo aquello que te haga sentir incómodo.

—Pero eso fue muy diferente de lo que ocurrió hoy —murmuró Jinhwan.

—Lo sé. No debí haberte hecho eso y me disculpo. A partir de ahora, te dejaré experimentar lo que sea y dejaré que tomes la decisión de si deseas ser fotografiado.

—¿Se disculpó? —Jinhwan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Qué? —preguntó Junhoe, desconcertado.

—¿Se supone que debe disculparse cuando usted es un... un... Amo?

—Prefiero que me digan "activo" y ciertamente debo hacerlo si he hecho algo malo. —Junhoe rió al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Jinhwan.— Mira, ¿recuerdas el otro día cuando sugeriste lo del esclavo y el brazo de Chanwoo cuando Donghyuk estaba sobre el potro?

—Sí.

—Trabajamos juntos creando una imagen que no solo fue bella, sino que también mostraba los productos mientras evocaba ciertas emociones. Consiguió el efecto deseado. Los dos colaboramos juntos para crear una imagen especial.

—Dice que estamos juntos en esto —concluyó Jinhwan lentamente.

—Exactamente. Quieres ser azotado y a mí me gusta hacerlo. Sin ti, no tendría un lindo trasero moviéndose sobre mis piernas. Haremos un trato. Quiero que tú obtengas lo que buscas y ciertamente yo no te haré nada si no te gusta.

—¿Le gusta azotarme?

Junhoe casi rie nuevamente al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Jinhwan.  
  
—Me gusta mucho, Jinhwanie, y espero que a ti también. Esperaba que quisieras quedarte un poco más esta noche para que pueda mostrarte algo más.

Sintiéndose energizado Jinhwan dijo—: ¡Sí, señor!

  
Después de una tranquila cena, donde Junhoe le habló sobre las ideas que tenía para el catálogo de Chanwoo, Jinhwan lavó los platos mientras Junhoe los secaba y guardaba. El joven se preguntó por qué le parecía que el hombre mayor parecía tan enojado e inalcanzable, Junhoe también se sorprendió con la creatividad y sentido del humor de su joven asistente. No era muy habitual, de acuerdo a la experiencia de Junhoe, que un hombre joven tan bello fuera capaz de ser tan divertido.

—Ve a la oficina y espérame, Pet.

Jinhwan ya no necesitaba que Junhoe lo llamara "Pet" para saber que su relación había cambiado, el tono de voz autoritario era suficiente para alertarlo de dicho cambio. Se dirigió a su oficina y luego se preocupó pensando si debía arrodillarse, pararse u otra cosa. Estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando Junhoe entró e hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.

_¿Pasa algo malo, Pet?

—¿Se supone que debería esperarlo de rodillas o qué?

—¿Te calma saber lo que yo espero de ti?

—Señor, quiero complacerlo —dijo Jinhwan sin rodeos.

Junhoe se sorprendió de lo conmovido que eso lo hizo sentir.

—Si deseas complacerme

—¿Si, señor?

—Quítate toda la ropa.

Junhoe observó cómo Jinhwan se desnudaba con dedos temblorosos. Apreciaba cada movimiento, el chico era inusualmente agraciado en momentos incómodos, se quitó los pantalones sin saltar o sin que se le enredaran en las piernas. Al final se puso de pie, tenía su postura sumisa y estaba completamente expuesto.

Junhoe acarició la aureola de uno de los pezones y el joven inhaló fuertemente.

—¿Te sientes dolorido?

—No realmente, señor, solo... sentí... cosquillas.

—¿Te gustó cuando te até a aquella barra y te inmovilicé para mi placer?

Jinhwan tragó fuertemente.

—Sí, señor —logró responder.

—A mí también me gustó, pero deseo inmovilizarte solo con mi voz, ¿obedecerás?   
—Jinhwan asintió, se sentía hipnotizado por los profundos ojos negros del fotógrafo.

Junhoe caminó detrás del joven, notó que su espalda estaba bien erguida. Apagó la luz, para que solo estuvieran iluminados por una lámpara de escritorio, cuya tenue luz hacía brillar al chico desnudo. Alejó el sillón de cuero de la pared y tomó una venda para los ojos.

—Date la vuelta ordenó.  
  
Jinhwan así lo hizo, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Junhoe podía ver el movimiento de su corazón debajo de la delicada piel de la garganta.

—Te voy a vendar los ojos y luego te tocaré como a mí me apetezca. Eres mío hasta que lo diga, ¿verdad?

Jinhwan asintió lentamente.

Junhoe le vendó los ojos, se aseguró de que el joven no pudiera ver. Luego lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al sillón.

—Arrodíllate sobre el sofá, Pet. Coloca tus manos detrás de tu espalda. —Guió a Jinhwan para que se arrodillara sobre un cojín y luego hizo que se inclinara para que sus manos pudieran tocar su espalda.

Lentamente Junhoe comenzó a acariciar su espina dorsal, notó los pequeños temblores del muchacho cuando se acercó a su trasero. Se acomodó de manera que su mano izquierda reposara en la espalda del joven y le permitiera a su mano derecha explorar.

Jinhwan se preguntó qué haría Junhoe después. Dijo que lo tocaría como le diera la gana y había partes de Jinhwan que nadie había tocado. Se sentía vulnerable e inseguro y la sangre comenzó a circularle aceleradamente por todo el cuerpo por la emoción.

Sintió dedos ásperos pellizcarle un pezón y su pene se endureció en respuesta. Le hizo recordar a las pinzas que Junhoe había usado en él.

Sintió algo que le cosquilleaba en la oreja.

—No te puedes correr hasta que yo te lo permita —escuchó que Junhoe le dijo.

—Sí, señor —respondió.

Sintió una palma tocar su trasero, frotando lentamente la curvatura de sus glúteos y luego una palmada. Dolió y su corazón se aceleró, pero el dolor no fue tan intenso. Jinhwan tuvo que controlarse cuando se imaginó cómo lucía, arrodillado y desnudo, con el trasero hacia atrás, accesible al otro hombre para que este pudiera explorarlo. Junhoe estaba completamente vestido y lo acariciaba como deseaba.

Saltó cuando sintió unos dientes morder su nuca. La mano izquierda de Junhoe se alejó, dejando a Jinhwan desorientado y solo en la oscuridad. La siguiente caricia fue sobre su muslo y las uñas del otro hombre lo rasgaron ligeramente de la rodilla hasta sus testículos. Tembló y trató de juntar las piernas.

—¿Debería ir por los separadores? —Junhoe observó como el joven se sonrojaba y el color se esparcía por todo su cuerpo en respuesta a sus palabras. Lentamente abrió las piernas del chico y las sostuvo.—Quizás lo haga. Me gusta verte vulnerable e impotente.

Jinhwan escuchó cómo los pasos se desvanecieron y luego regresaron. Esta vez estuvo preparado para sentir los fríos grilletes sobre sus tobillos.

—Intenta moverte, Pet. No serás capaz de cerrar las piernas. La barra hace que las mantengas abiertas.

Jinhwan se movió pero no pudo cerrar las piernas. Podía sentir el aire frío sobre sus testículos, que se mecieron ligeramente por sus movimientos.

—Mantén esas manos donde están. Preferiría no tener que inmovilizarte por completo. ¿Por qué dejarás tus manos donde están?

—Porque usted me lo ha ordenado, señor —respondió Jinhwan.  
  
—Muy bien —dijo Junhoe. El cuerpo de Jinhwan era increíblemente bello cuando estaba a su merced y brillaba bajo la tenue luz por la ligera capa de sudor.

Pasó una mano por uno de sus muslos y luego enredó sus dedos en los rizos del joven, echó su cabeza hacia atrás como Donghyuk lo había hecho antes. Miró los tendones que se saltaron en el cuello del chico. Finalmente, tomó posesión de esa hermosa boca, mordió el labio inferior con gentileza antes de penetrarlo con su lengua. Exploró esa dulce cavidad por completo, acariciando los dientes y labios, tomando la lengua de Jinhwan y dominándola. Finalmente soltó los labios del muchacho e interpretó ese pequeño gemido de deseo como un tributo.

Soltó a Jinhwan y la cabellera rizada se echó hacia adelante para reposar en el respaldo del sofá mientras el joven jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Jinhwan se arqueó y gruñó cuando sintió que un par de labios comenzaron a succionar uno de sus pezones. Los dientes mordieron la delicada carne mientras la lengua de Junhoe se movía rápidamente, estimulando el pezón hasta que se endureció. Había tenido cuidado de no tocar a Jinhwan de ninguna otra manera así que cuando lo soltó el joven se sintió desorientado, no sabía qué esperar.

Junhoe se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear al hermoso chico, golpeó cuatro veces su indefenso trasero. Se alegró de ver que Jinhwan lo movió para hacerle encuentro a cada palmada después de la primera.

—Arquea la espalda. Levanta tu trasero en mi dirección, Pet ―susurró Junhoe, el tono suave de la voz era un contraste con los azotes que recibió.

Jinhwan lo obedeció y dejó que las manos de Junhoe se deslizaran por sus costillas y cintura.

—Eres tan delgado y bello. Podría romperte, pero no lo haré. Prefiero mantenerte a mi lado por un tiempo —pensó Junhoe en voz alta—. ¿Te excito?

—Dios, sí señor —gruñó Jinhwan. Su pene estaba sobre su estómago y sus testículos temblaban por todas las sensaciones. Las dos manos de Junhoe se deslizaban por su piel, enviando ondas de electricidad y placer por su cuerpo. No se había percatado de que cada parte de su cuerpo era una zona erógena, pero las tiernas caricias, los pellizcos, las palmadas y la suavidad de la lengua y labios de Junhoe lo hacían sentir completamente excitado y eso que el hombre ni siquiera había tocado su pene ni sus testículos.

Junhoe mordió uno de sus brazos y sintió el músculo estremecerse, como si su chico ya no pudiera conservar la misma posición.

Deslizó su mano sobre la curvatura de uno de los glúteos de Jinhwan.

—¿Debería azotarte? —preguntó.— Quizás lo haga solo porque me da la gana. Porque quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver cómo saltas, mueves y retuerces cuando le doy toda mi atención a tu culo. Te voy a azotar tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte mañana. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Si eso lo complace, señor —susurró Jinhwan.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Recordó que dolía, pero su pene le pulsaba con el deseo de sentir la mano de Junhoe en su enrojecida piel. Deseaba eso con desesperación.

Cuando su mano azotó con fuerza su trasero, le dolió y quemó, pero Jinhwan deseaba más. Levantó su culo para recibir el siguiente y luego sintió un ardor por todo su trasero. Junhoe no se detuvo y cubrió cada pulgada de sus glúteos hasta que sintió que estos le quemaban y se le hacía difícil respirar por el calor.  
  
Luego, la mano regresó a acariciarlo, a tocarlo y relajarlo, llevándose el ardor y dejando únicamente la calidez.

—Te ves tan hermoso así, rojo y caliente, a mi merced para hacerte lo que a mí me plazca. —Junhoe miró el temblor que pasó por el cuerpo de Jinhwan.—Te voy curar un poco, Jinhwan. Quédate donde estás.

Se acercó al escritorio, abrió una gaveta, sacó un frasco de lubricante que había comprado la semana pasada. Vertió un poco en sus manos y lo frotó sobre los enrojecidos glúteos.

—Estás brillando, Pet. Me gusta verte así. Un día, haré fotografías de lo que te hago, para que puedas ver lo hermoso que te ves después de que te azoto.

Jinhwan sintió el ardor disminuir mientras Junhoe le echaba lo que fuera que tenía en las manos. Gritó cuando las manos de Junhoe llegaron a sus muslos y esparcieron el lubricante en ellos, las manos del fotógrafo rozaban sus testículos.

Las manos se movieron otra vez, acercándose cada vez más a la grieta de su trasero. Se sentía incómodo por la cercanía de esas manos que acariciaban su lugar más privado, Jinhwan trató de cerrar las piernas, olvidando por completo que sus tobillos estaban atados al separador.

Junhoe rió al notar el inútil intento que Jinhwan hizo para protegerse.

—Estás a mi merced, Jinhwan. Te tocaré donde a mí me dé la gana y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Jinhwan jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Junhoe introdujo un dedo entre sus glúteos, acariciando su ano.

—No, por favor... no... no me toque ahí... —rogó, aunque se sentía increíblemente intenso.

La otra mano de Junhoe tocó su pene y lo acarició suavemente.

—Tu mente dice que no, pero tu cuerpo lo pide, Jinhwan. Y te tocaré donde me dé la gana.

—Por favor... no... —rogó Jinhwan.

—¿Acaso se te olvida? Me perteneces y tocaré mi propiedad cómo me plazca. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es hermosa, Pet. Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta cuando te toco aquí? —preguntó Junhoe, masajeando la piel de la entrada de Jinhwan.

Jinhwan recordó que debía decir la verdad. Sintió que eso era demasiado gay, pero se sentía muy bien.

—Sí... me gusta... —admitió.

Junhoe notó que la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de Jinhwan en cuanto expresó sus deseos.

—Entonces te daré tanto placer como pueda. Te ves tan bello, Pet, arrodillado frente a mí, con el culo enrojecido por mi mano y ansioso por mis caricias.

Jinhwan arqueó la espalda, buscando con el trasero la mano de Junhoe. El dedo que había estado frotando su ano se presionaba contra el agujero. Jadeó y gimió cuando Junhoe lo penetró lentamente.

—Quema —gimió.

—Se sentirá mejor, mi Pet. Ya lo verás —le aseguró Junhoe con la voz ronca—. Haces esto para darme placer, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí...

Junhoe penetró a Jinhwan más profundamente, embistiéndolo con su dedo con gentileza, penetrándolo más en cada movimiento.

Jinhwan saltó cuando el dedo de Junhoe se movió sobre algo en su interior que envió la más asombrosa sensación a su pene. No podía dejar de jadear y sentía que el cuerpo le ardía. El dedo de Junhoe se movía con mayor facilidad en su cuerpo y protestó cuando lo sacó.

Una mano acarició su espalda.

—Eso te gustó.

Dos dedos lo penetraron y Jinhwan les dio la bienvenida, a pesar de que estaba gimiendo por el dolor quería sentir esos dedos en su interior, aunque el ano le doliera. Sin embargo, lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a superar el dolor del inicio y ganar el placer.

Junhoe penetró con sus dedos el agujero de Jinhwan con gentileza, lo embistió, abriendo y cerrando los dedos ocasionalmente. El chico era como un horno en el interior, estaba ardiendo y era suave. No deseaba nada más que penetrarlo con su verga y hacerlo suyo por medio de su semen, marcarlo como suyo.

No obstante, sabía que necesitaba ir paso a paso, no se follaría a Jinhwan esta noche. Pronto, pero no esta noche. En su lugar, tomó el duro pene del joven y lo envolvió con sus dedos.

Jinhwan gruñó por la intensidad del placer, comenzó a embestir la mano que lo rodeaba y cada vez que se echaba hacia atrás los dedos de Junhoe lo penetraban más. Parecía como si Junhoe le acariciara el pene desde afuera hacia adentro. Jamás había sentido tanto placer y éxtasis con cada movimiento.

Junhoe se acercó a él y le susurró en la oreja—: ¡Córrete ahora!

Con un grito apagado, Jinhwan embistió contra la mano de Junhoe y eyaculó sobre el sillón de cuero, su cuerpo tembló por el esfuerzo. Su orgasmo resonó en sus orejas y colapsó, colgando sin energías del respaldo del sillón.

Junhoe sacó sus dedos. Dejó a Jinhwan arrodillado y se fue a lavar las manos, luego tomó una toalla húmeda y limpió a Jinhwan. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y el joven los abrió y le sonrió con placer.

—Gracias, señor. Eso fue...

—Estoy seguro de que te gustó, a pesar de que no querías —le molestó Junhoe.

—¿Qué hay de usted, señor? ¿Qué puedo hacer para darle placer? ―preguntó Jinhwan con ansiedad.

Junhoe se sentía complacido de que Jinhwan le ofreciera servirlo. Levantó al joven del sillón, consciente de su poca movilidad debido a la barra separadora y lo arrodilló en la alfombra.

Se paró frente a él.

—Saca mi pene.

Con dedos temblorosos, Jinhwan abrió los pantalones de Junhoe y los bajó ligeramente, no quería que el cierre entrara en contacto con su piel. Descubrió que Junhoe usaba bóxer también. Levantó la mirada para pedir permiso y el fotógrafo asintió.

Jinhwan sacó el pene del hombre por la abertura de la ropa interior y se le escapó el aliento. Se le había olvidado que el pene de Junhoe fuera tan grande. Notó que goteaba y sin pensarlo, se acercó para probar una gota con su lengua. Era salado y amargo, con un ligero toque dulce. No estaba seguro de si le agradaba el sabor.  
  
—Usa tus manos, mastúrbame —le ordenó Junhoe.

Jinhwan se lamió las manos y exploró el miembro entre sus manos con emoción. Tentativamente, lamió la vena que resaltaba en la parte de abajo y miró hacia arriba cuando Junhoe jadeó. Disfrutando su éxito se sintió poderoso al saber que podía darle placer al hombre mayor. Jinhwan incrementó la presión con sus manos, preguntándose si se atrevía a acariciar los testículos de Junhoe sin su expreso permiso.

Se dio cuenta de que estar arrodillado en esa posición no le daba mucho equilibrio, el ángulo era incorrecto. Se acercó y lamió con timidez la cabeza del pene de Junhoe.

Las caderas del hombre se sacudieron hacia adelante mientras sentía la cálida lengua del joven.  
Observó mientras Jinhwan se quedaba mirando su pene erecto con fascinación.

Jinhwan cerró los ojos e inhaló, sus hermosas pestañas se sacudieron sobre sus mejillas. Junhoe olía a lujuria y almizcle. Se acercó y frotó su mejilla contra el poderoso miembro entre sus manos, disfrutando la sensación del duro pene contra su rostro. Abrió la boca y succionó la punta, movió su lengua por toda la longitud de su verga y aprendió cada detalle de esta.

Junhoe casi se corrió en ese instante, mirando cómo Jinhwan lo succionaba. Jamás se imaginó que el chico estaría listo para eso, no se lo habría pedido, pero la caliente succión y esos suaves labios eran tan irresistibles, que no pudo alejar a Jinhwan, a pesar de que no estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Jinhwan introdujo toda la longitud en el interior de su boca y terminó sintiendo náuseas cuando la cabeza del pene tocó su garganta. Sintió que los dedos de Junhoe acariciaron su cabello y halaron con gentileza sus rizos.

—Tómatelo con calma. No tienes que introducirlo todo la primera vez, Pet. Relájate y hazlo más despacio. Relájate, descubre lo que se siente al tener una verga dura en tu boca.

Su propio pene comenzó a levantarse. Jinhwan se preguntó si algún día lograría estar frente a Junhoe sin endurecerse. Solo escuchar su voz hacía que el cerebro del joven se enfocara en su miembro. Jinhwan no podía pensar más, solo podía sentir la suave piel cubriendo el rígido músculo que llenaba su boca de manera satisfactoria.

Pronto, se percató que amaba tener la verga del otro hombre en su lengua y que deseaba más de esa sensación.

Diligentemente, movió su lengua sobre la cabeza y la deslizó debajo de la longitud de su miembro, notando la pequeña gota de excitación en respuesta. Se había acostumbrado al sabor del líquido que emanaba generosamente de la punta y comenzó a disfrutar del salado sabor. Sostuvo la base del pene de Junhoe con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba los testículos. Era la primera vez que tocaba a Junhoe y deseaba que el hombre mayor se quitara la ropa para así poder ver el resto de su cuerpo.

El pequeño movimiento de sus caderas se volvió arrítmico mientras Junhoe penetraba su boca con gran velocidad. Jinhwan relajó su mandíbula, dejando que su lengua se moviera por el miembro del hombre mientras este lo embestía. Sintió que los testículos en su mano se contraían, mientras el pene parecía hacerse más largo. Abrió más los labios y trató con desesperación de no dejar ir a Junhoe.

—Estoy cerca —dijo el hombre, su voz parecía forzada—. No tienes que...

Jinhwan comenzó a gemir y la vibración logró que Junhoe se acercara al clímax. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron, lo embistió con más fuerza, colocó una mano en la nuca de Jinhwan para sostenerlo y la otra en su oreja. El joven tragó, no estaba seguro de que le gustara la consistencia o textura, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que le gustaba el poder que sintió al hacer que Junhoe se corriera con tanta fuerza.

Junhoe se quedó inmóvil y Jinhwan sintió que se estremeció una última vez antes de que su cuerpo se relajara por completo. Después de un momento, se alejó con gentileza.

—Lámeme hasta que esté limpio, Pet —ordenó.

Obedientemente Jinhwan lamió el pene, sosteniendo el miembro flácido en su mano con reverencia.

Junhoe se alejó y Jinhwan sintió una terrible pérdida cuando el contacto físico entre ellos terminó. El fotógrafo regresó a la normalidad y comenzó a arreglarse los pantalones, su mirada estaba fija en el joven que lo miraba esperanzado.

—Gracias, Pet. Eso fue... maravilloso —suspiró Junhoe. Había sido más que maravilloso, fue sublime sentir su verga en la boca de Jinhwan, especialmente porque sabía que era la primera vez que algo así se aventuraba en la boca del muchacho. Junhoe buscó su llave y liberó los pies de Jinhwan del separador.

—Ven aquí.

Jinhwan luchó por ponerse de pie, se sentía dolorido por haber estado tanto tiempo arrodillado y se tambaleó en dirección a Junhoe, quien rió cuando lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para ver su trasero. Su mano acarició el culo de Jinhwan.

—Aún está caliente y rosado. Ha terminado la sesión, ahora vístete.

Jinhwan se dio la vuelta para vestirse cuando sintió frío y notó su pene flácido. Se puso de pie y esperó a que le dijera que se marchara.

Junhoe se sentó en la enorme silla de cuero detrás del escritorio y abrió los brazos.

—Siéntate conmigo, Jinhwan.

Jinhwan corrió hacia él agradecido, sintiendo esos poderosos brazos envolverlo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. El hombre mayor colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y apagó la lámpara, la única luz era aquella proveniente del pasillo.

—¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?

—Sí, me encantó —Jinhwan apenas podía respirar. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos, pero se arriesgó y las colocó alrededor del torso de Junhoe, emocionado al sentir los poderosos músculos debajo de ellas. Era reconfortante sentarse en la oscuridad, en donde por primera vez, no se sentía expuesto.

—¿La venda en los ojos no te asustó?

—No. Una vez supe porque lo hizo, no —respondió Jinhwan.

—¿Por qué lo hice?

—Para que pudiera sentir, no pensar —dijo Jinhwan—. Fue muy excitante no saber qué haría después —admitió.

Junhoe se rió, las vibraciones de su pecho reconfortaron al joven.

—¿Te gustó cuando te follé con los dedos?

—¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió? No creí que me gustara, pero así fue ―dijo Jinhwan con honestidad. Estaba comenzando a ver qué era lo que pretendía Junhoe con tantas preguntas—. Se sintió bien.  
  
—¿Y los azotes? Te golpeé más duro que la primera vez y por mucho más tiempo, pero pareció que lo disfrutaste.

Jinhwan escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Junhoe.

—Sí —respondió tímidamente.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, Jinhwan —dijo Junhoe acariciándole la espalda—. ¿Qué fue lo que te perturbó durante el día?

—Supongo que no fue que Donghyuk me quitara las pinzas frente a todos, sino mi reacción. Estuve tan cerca de correrme. No quería que nadie supiera cuánto lo disfruté —dijo Jinhwan, luchando por transmitir sus sentimientos—. Chanwoo no lo sabe... no sabe que me azota, ¿cierto?

—Sabe que algo está pasando entre nosotros, pero no sabe exactamente qué —respondió Junhoe, preguntándose si esa era la respuesta correcta. Su chico comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? —susurró Jinhwan con temor.

—Cariño. —Junhoe levantó la cara de Jinhwan con un dedo debajo de su barbilla.—Chanwoo es un jugador. Sabe que yo también lo soy y que además de eso soy dominante. Jamás dejaría que un chico como tú me follara, por ende, asumió que eres un pasivo. No sabe exactamente qué hacemos, pero me preguntó si te había reclamado como mío. Teme que vayas con alguien más y te lastimen.

Era demasiada información para Jinhwan, así que se enfocó en la parte más importante. —Y... ¿me está reclamando como suyo?

—Ya lo hice. Cuando estamos en una sesión, tú me perteneces y harás lo que diga —dijo Junhoe, el tono de su voz había cambiado a aquella voz ronca que acechaba los sueños de Jinhwan.

Se sentía un tanto decepcionado que Junhoe solo lo reclamara durante sus sesiones, pero no estaba seguro de querer más. ¿Le pertenecía a Junhoe todo el tiempo? ¿Significaría eso un compromiso por el resto de su vida?

Junhoe supo que algo estaba ocurriendo en esa pequeña cabeza, pero simplemente sostuvo a Jinhwan sobre sus piernas y acarició su espalda.

—¿Qué más me hará? —preguntó Jinhwan titubeante.

—Si te lo digo, no podré sorprenderte, ¿o sí? —rió Junhoe.

—Lo que hacemos... ¿es gay?

Junhoe frunció el ceño.

—¿Es eso un problema? Te estoy dando placer y tú a mí. ¿Quieres que una mujer te haga esto?

—¡No, oh no! —Respondió Jinhwan inmediatamente, estremeciéndose al pensar en las mujeres atractivas que habían interpretado el papel de dominatriz durante la sesión fotográfica haciéndole cosas a él. —Solo me lo preguntaba...

—¿Te asusta sospechar que eres gay?

Jinhwan asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, no. No lo sé.

—Si te gustan las mujeres también, quizás seas bi. Soy gay —dijo Junhoe—. Solo quiero follar a chicos lindos como tú —agregó abrazándolo. Jinhwan se tensó en sus brazos.

—Usted... ¿me va a follar? ¡Jamás cabrá! —exclamó con temor.  
  
Junhoe empujó a Jinhwan de sus piernas y señaló al suelo. Jinhwan se apresuró a arrodillarse y colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda. No había enfurecido a Junhoe, ¿o sí? Pensar que podría perder todo esto cuando apenas había comenzado a explorar esta faceta de su vida le atemorizaba.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana contigo. No tengo que discutirlo. Decidiré lo que me plazca y lo harás. ¿Lo entiendes?

Jinhwan asintió, tragando convulsivamente.

—¿Te someterás a mí?

—Sí, señor —respondió suavemente.

—¿Te intimido, Jinhwan?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. —Junhoe se relajó y observó las deliciosas líneas del cuerpo del sumiso que estaba postrado frente a él.—¿Confías en mí?

Sin necesitar tiempo para pensarlo, la respuesta salió de su boca sorprendiendo al mismo Jinhwan.

—Sí, señor.

Junhoe se puso de pie y se estiró, su boca se abrió en un bostezo.

—Mañana tendremos otra sesión fotográfica a pesar de ser sábado. ¿Estarás ocupado o podrás venirte? —se rió ante el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Estaré aquí, señor —respondió Jinhwan, con un tono de voz esperanzado.

—Te espero a las nueve. No llegues tarde. Muy bien, ve a casa y descansa.

Jinhwan se levantó, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

En el tren, cruzó las piernas mientras estaba de pie, sosteniéndose de un tubo y tratando de hacer que su rebelde pene se controlara. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Chanwoo temía que saliera lastimado, a pesar de que Junhoe le hacía cosas que dolían. Había chupado la verga de un hombre por primera vez. Había sido azotado y unos dedos se introdujeron en su ano y lo follaron mientras Junhoe lo masturbaba. Usó un collar durante un rato y pinzas en los pezones.

¡Y Junhoe planeaba follarlo! ¡Y él estaba de acuerdo! ¿Qué coño le ocurría? De lo único que estaba seguro era que se sentía más excitado y satisfecho de lo que había estado en toda su vida, ahora solo tenía que aprender a entregarse a este hombre por completo.

Se preguntó, qué traería el día siguiente


	8. Capítulo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Switch: persona a la que gusta ejercer ambos roles en sus relaciones, es decir el rol dominante o activo y el rol sumiso o pasivo

  
—No lo creo, tío —dijo Yunhyeong sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te ves ridículo con eso.

Jinhwan metió la cabeza en el cuarto de baño y se carcajeó al ver su reflejo en el espejo. El collar que llevaba había sido diseñado para controlar a un feroz Rottweiler, no a él. Era grueso y tosco, estaba lleno de púas plateadas y quedaba ridículo alrededor de su delgado cuello.

—Déjame ver —gritó Chanwoo, mientras ajustaba un collar en el cuello de Donghyuk.

Jinhwan se dio la vuelta y Chanwoo se rió.

—No, ese no es para ti, muchacho. Quítaselo, Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong se acercó para quitarle el collar.

—Chanwoo mandó a hacer otros más ligeros. Dijo que eran para ti. ¿Sabes dónde están?

—Creo que los tiene Junhoe —murmuró Jinhwan con el rostro enrojecido. No miró a Yunhyeong a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿sales con Junhoe? —preguntó Yunhyeong directamente.

Jinhwan se sonrojó todavía más, pero miró a Yunhyeong a los ojos.

—¿Sales con Chanwoo? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Yunhyeong alegremente. Lanzó el collar a una caja junto con los demás.—Salimos un tiempo, pero le gusta todo eso del sadomasoquismo y eso a mí me asusta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Acaso insistió en hacerte su sumiso? —preguntó Jinhwan sorprendido.

Por alguna razón, debido al sentido del humor de Chanwoo, no podía imaginárselo actuando de la misma forma que Junhoe.

Hoy, se sentía un tanto cohibido cerca del fotógrafo al recordar su encuentro de la noche anterior, cuando se inclinó desnudo para que le azotaran el culo y luego le hizo una felación a Junhoe. Los recuerdos lo hacían sentir tímido y a la vez enviaban ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—No, no, para nada. Cuando me dijo que le gustaba todo esto, yo me.. asusté, grité y lo eché de mi casa —murmuró Yunhyeong enrojecido.

—¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera lo intentaste? —inquirió Jinhwan, preguntándose si había sido muy raro aceptar todo lo que Junhoe le había hecho hasta ahora.

—¡No! ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó Yunhyeong a la defensiva.

—No sabes si te gustará a menos que lo pruebes —observó Jinhwan—. Pensé que eras más aventurero. Así que eres de hablar mucho y poca acción.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón. ¿Acaso me dices que ya has intentado eso?

—No te diré nada, pero si de verdad te gusta, creo que debes darle el beneficio de la duda —dijo Jinhwan y miró cómo los ojos de Yunhyeong siguieron a Chanwoo, que se encontraba bromeando con Donghyuk y halándolo con una correa—. Debió pensar que no confiabas en él.

—Mierda —dijo Yunhyeong—. No fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos. Solo me asusté.

—Si tienes una palabra de seguridad, puedes usarla para detener a cualquiera —le explicó Jinhwan, de repente se sentía más seguro hablándole al chico que creía que era muy atrevido. Al menos sabía _algo_ que Yunhyeong no—. Además, Chanwoo no es de la clase de sujeto que te lastimaría sin verificar que estuvieras disfrutando lo que hace.

Yunhyeong suspiró.

—¡Disfrutando! Además, es demasiado tarde. Está saliendo con ese modelo rubio.

—Si de verdad lo quieres, si tú... lo amas... —dijo Jinhwan titubeante—, quizás deberías hablar con él.

—Me traté de acercar a ti esperando que se pusiera celoso —dijo Yunhyeong riendo—. Eres jodidamente atractivo y pensé que si podía salir contigo, entonces quizás él estaría interesado otra vez en mí.

Jinhwan sonrió.

—No funcionará, Yunhyeong. Creo que sabe de mi relación con Junhoe.

Los ojos de Yunhyeong se abrieron y se enfocaron en Jinhwan.

—¡Entonces sí sales con él! —exclamó triunfal.

Jinhwan miró a Junhoe con incomodidad, el fotógrafo volvió a mirarlo justo en ese momento y le sonrió con calidez.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmuró.

—¡Genial!

  
Yunhyeong codeó a Jinhwan en las costillas mientras se paraban detrás de las luces, mirando cómo Junhoe acomodaba la siguiente toma.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca estás en las tomas con las chicas?

Jinhwan sí lo había notado y se preguntó incómodamente si Junhoe pensaba que no podría desenvolverse bien al lado de chicas hermosas, pero no iba a discutir eso con Yunhyeong.

—No, no es gran cosa.

—Chanwoo dijo que esta toma podría terminar en la portada —dijo Yunhyeong señalando la sensual escena.

Por la forma en la que Junhoe había iluminado a los modelos, Jinhwan no podía discernir qué hacían, pero sí podía distinguir a los cuerpos femeninos y masculinos, la luz dorada se reflejaba en las gotas de sudor, látigos e inmovilizadores. Músculos tensos por el esfuerzo o la sumisión daban mucho a la imaginación. Deseaba ser parte de lo que era testigo, aunque la emoción efímera creada por los cuerpos era simplemente una ilusión, nada era real o sólido.

Aun así, se sentía verdadero. Lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena y el flash de la cámara de Junhoe congelaba el continuo movimiento de los cuerpos en pequeñas imágenes que durarían siempre, una tras otra.

Y luego se acabó.

—Muy bien. Pueden descansar —informó Junhoe.

Los modelos rieron y bromearon mientras se separaban unos de otros y se transformaban en personas ordinarias otra vez, en lugar de seductores dioses y demonios con el poder de seducir a Jinhwan en su posición segura detrás de las luces.  
  
Volvió a mirar a Yunhyeong y notó que estaba igualmente afectado por la sesión. Su boca estaba abierta y parecía atónito mientras observaba. Tragó fuertemente y volvió a mirar a Jinhwan lentamente, como si acabase de despertarse.

—Eso fue... algo intenso.

—Sí —dijo Jinhwan—. Algo intenso.

No podía recordar si alguna vez se sintió celoso cuando sus antiguas novias le hablaron de otros hombres, pero se sintió así cuando miró a Bettie Paige coquetear con Junhoe, hablándole y riendo con esos enormes e inocentes ojos. Junhoe parecía encontrarla divertida, la miró y le habló animadamente, moviendo ambos brazos.

Jinhwan se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, no tenía derecho a objetar en cuanto a las cosas que hacía Junhoe. Se dirigió a la cocina y trató de encontrar alguna tarea para distraerse. Había varias tazas en el lavabo así que abrió el grifo de agua caliente para poder lavarlas.

—Bueno, bueno. Así que tú eres el pequeño duende que mantiene este lugar limpio —dijo la chica, Bettie Paige, parada en el umbral de la puerta con sus manos sobre las caderas, en una de ellas tenía una fusta—. ¿O debería decir hada?

—Trabajo aquí —dijo Jinhwan, se sentía estúpido e inútil.

La chica caminó hacia él, sus delgadas caderas se mecían lascivamente, acentuadas por su ajustado traje de cuero. Mientras se acercaba a Jinhwan, este pudo notar que no llevaba ropa interior, llevaba puesto un bustier y botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo, los tacones eran tan altos y puntiagudos que sus pasos lentos eran más por necesidad que por elección.

—Con tu apariencia, creí que eras un modelo.

—Soy modelo a media jornada —murmuró Jinhwan. Su perfume le hacía pensar que tenían una especie de cercanía y arrugó la nariz asqueado.

—¿Y eres homo como todos los otros chicos lindos? —preguntó impertinentemente— ¿O solo eres gay a media jornada? —levantó la fusta y acarició la barbilla de Jinhwan con ella.

Jinhwan movió la cabeza para alejarse de la fusta.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Y si quisiera hacerlo asunto mío? —dijo sonriendo lentamente— Me gusta jugar y podrías ganar algo. Aunque fueras gay.

—Gracias, pero no —respondió Jinhwan, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

—No puedes decirme que no. ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a mí cuando estoy vestida así? Doy las órdenes y tú las sigues. —La chica levantó la fusta juguetonamente, como si fuera a golpearlo con ella.

Jinhwan se echó hacia adelante para agarrar la fusta a tiempo y se le quedó mirando a los ojos. El tono de voz autoritario que usaba Junhoe para derretirlo y someterlo, no tuvo efecto alguno cuando la chica lo usó. Se quedaron inmóviles en el lugar por un momento, luchando por la supremacía.

—Grrrrrrrrr —ronroneó Heechul desde la puerta.

Ama Bettie lo volvió a mirar sorprendida y soltó la fusta, lo que hizo que Jinhwan se tropezara echándose hacia atrás, pero tenía en su posesión lo que casi se había vuelto un arma entre ellos.

—Mira tu lado malo, cariño. Has desarmado a la gran y malvada dominatriz.

La chica rió y por fin Jinhwan le encontró humor a la situación y sus labios comenzaron a curvarse.  
  
—Sí, ese soy yo, tan salvaje como un león.

Ama Bettie extendió una mano.

—¿Podrías devolverme mi látigo? ¿Por favor?

Chanwoo y Junhoe entraron detrás de Heechul, y Jinhwan se sintió un tanto estúpido por haber sido pillado en esa situación. Chanwoo rió al ver la escena, pero los ojos de Junhoe brillaron con un fervor artístico.

—Técnicamente es una fusta, pero no te muevas. Heechul, prepara a Jinhwan, ¿sí? —ordenó Junhoe. No le gustó ver a Jinhwan riendo con el Ama Bettie, se sentía confundido, pero una vez los vió luchando por poseer la fusta, tenía que capturar esa imagen. Después lidiará con sus propios sentimientos.

—¿ _Porfisporfis_? —Bettie hizo un lindo puchero.

—No lo sé. Es probable que me sienta mejor si la conservo —sonrió Jinhwan—. Podría necesitar protección.

—Te estamos esperando para la siguiente toma, Bettie —interrumpió Chanwoo deliberadamente.

Bettie hizo otro lindo puchero.

—Jinhwan y yo nos estamos conociendo. ¿Dónde lo habían escondido? Es un chico muy lindo y no he visto ninguna de sus escenas.

—¿Contigo? —rió Chanwoo.

—Sí, conmigo. Somos dos de los mejores modelos que tienen. Creo que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. —Bettie miró a Jinhwan de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera intentando descubrir su sexualidad.

—Eso puede arreglarse —aceptó Chanwoo. Parecía estarse divirtiendo al mirar la cara de Jinhwan y la expresión coqueta en el rostro de Bettie―. Será muy interesante.

—Jinhwanie, cielo, ven con mamá y dale un poco de amor —dijo Heechul, tomando a Jinhwan por la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia el camerino—. Lamento eso, cariño, me tomó un minuto llegar. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa perra?

Jinhwan se le quedó mirando incrédulo.

—¿Qué eres? ¿La caballería yendo a mi rescate? —Rió al pensar en Heechul, que estaba usando una camisa purpura de seda con vuelo, corriendo en su papel de héroe, aunque se sintió conmovido por la preocupación del otro hombre. No tenía idea de que Heechul sentía algo por él, además de un deseo insaciable por molestarlo, avergonzarlo y hacerlo huir.

—¿Por qué permitiste que te afectara tanto? —preguntó Heechul con seriedad.

Jinhwan no se atrevió a confiar en Heechul y decirle que no le gustó verla coquetear con Junhoe.

—No lo sé, pero sí me afectó.

—Se hace llamar Ama Bettie pero no dejes que te engañe con la ropa —dijo Heechul, comenzando a echarle polvos en la cara a Jinhwan—. ¿En dónde dejé el delineador?

—No uso delineador —habló Jinhwan distraídamente, su mente estaba enfocada en la nueva información—. Simplemente asumí que ella...

—Lo harás para la toma, cariño. —Heechul movió la piel cercana al ojo derecho de Jinhwan y comenzó a aplicarle delineador—. Que se vista con ese hermoso bustier de cuero y esos preciosos tacones, no significa nada. Solo es una imitadora.  
  
—¿Cuánto de bien la conoce Junhoe? —Jinhwan deseó morderse la lengua al escuchar su pregunta. La palabra celos no parecía ser suficiente para describirlo. Comenzó a empuñar sus manos alrededor de la fusta.

—No tiene que conocerla, solo sabe cómo leer a las personas. —Heechul sonrió mientras Jinhwan se movía incómodamente, recordando lo bien que Junhoe lo había leído a él.—Viene con la profesión.

—¿También te gusta todo esto del sadomasoquismo? —preguntó Jinhwan antes de poder detenerse.

Heechul sonrió discretamente.

—Será mejor que no lo sepas.

—Quizás... —murmuró Jinhwan. De repente recordó que si Heechul hubiese respondido a su pregunta, tendría el derecho de preguntarle lo mismo a él y eso era algo que no estaba listo para compartir.

  
Cuando Jinhwan salió al set, el rostro del Ama Bettie estaba enrojecido y se encontraba coqueteando con Chanwoo, que parecía estar interesado, considerando su falta de interés en el sexo opuesto.

Junhoe respiró profundamente cuando miró a Jinhwan, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por un delineador negro.

Jinhwan parecía estar un poco titubeante al ser llamado para una toma con la Ama Bettie. No le temía, no tenía el poder erótico que Junhoe tenía sobre él, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la forma en la que lo miraba o que tuviera que posar a su lado.

—Vamos, acércate chico lindo y arrodíllate —dijo Bettie sensualmente a Jinhwan.

Jinhwan abrió la boca para responderle, pero Junhoe le ganó.

—Al contrario, tú te pondrás de rodillas ante él.

—Oh no, no creo...

—Pero tú no eres la fotógrafa y haremos esto a mi manera —dijo Junhoe, con la mirada puesta en Jinhwan.

—Malditos homosexuales —murmuró Bettie.

Junhoe se giró inmediatamente para mirarla y ella bajó la vista y se mordió el labio.

Chanwoo comenzó a reírse de ella.

—Vamos, no es inteligente insultar a un cliente, ¿o sí cariño?

—Lo tomé como un cumplido —dijo Junhoe—. Jinhwan, por favor párate al lado de Bettie.

—Ama Bettie —lo corrigió la chica, obviamente había comenzado a frustrarse con la escena.

—Mírense el uno al otro, por favor —dijo Junhoe ignorando el comentario—. Bettie, levanta la fusta como si fueras a golpearlo. Odias el hecho de tener que mirarlo hacia arriba. Jinhwan, no permitirás que ella se salga con la suya y te amenace.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron y Jinhwan, que estaba malhumorado desde su confrontación, la tomó de la muñeca, los músculos de su brazo estiraron su camiseta negra, mientras luchaban por la supremacía.  
  
Los dos modelos se miraron el uno al otro y se asustaron cuando Junhoe gritó.

—¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Manténganse así. ¡Más! Luchen el uno con el otro, quiero ver esos músculos trabajar. ¡Sí, eso es! Pueden detenerse.

Ambos modelos soltaron la fusta a la vez y esta cayó al suelo. Jinhwan se agachó a recogerla justo al mismo tiempo que Bettie y sus cráneos chocaron.

Bettie se acarició la cabeza y rió.

—Esto no ha terminado, chico lindo. Algún día te atraparé.

—No si yo lo hago antes —respondió Jinhwan—. Bueno, eso debió haberse visto brillante. Gracias al cielo que Junhoe no nos fotografió.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hice? —preguntó el fotógrafo.

—Material para chantajes —dijo Jinhwan acusadoramente. Tembló ligeramente, recordando que Junhoe sí tenía fotografías comprometedoras suyas y que podrían usarse para ese propósito.

Como si supiera lo que Jinhwan estaba pensando, Junhoe sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué no se preparan para sus siguientes poses?

Frunció el ceño cuando miró a Jinhwan alejarse del set con la hermosa chica del brazo, preguntándose por qué se le ocurrió la brillante idea de emparejarlos. Cuando los miró luchando el uno con el otro por tomar posesión de la fusta, se inspiró por su rivalidad, pero ahora que los miraba reírse le recordó las dudas de Jinhwan en cuanto a su sexualidad.

—Déjame ver —demandó Chanwoo detrás de Junhoe e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Junhoe se dirigió a su computadora y descargó las imágenes, las programó para que cambiaran automáticamente.

—La Rebelión del Sumiso —dijo Chanwoo—. ¡Es una fotografía impresionante! —exclamó mirando a los dos delgados cuerpos luchando por el control.

Junhoe detuvo la presentación y examinó la mejor toma.

—¿Pero quién es quién?

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no es Jinhwan? No, la verdad es difícil de determinar —dijo Chanwoo pensando en voz alta—. Me parece que puede verse aquí como un switch, no se siente intimidado por ella.

—Supongo que hay un poco de switch en cada uno de nosotros ―respondió Junhoe, riendo ante la expresión de horror en el rostro de Chanwoo.

—Mi querido Junhoe, ¡ese rumor es completamente falso!

—¿Acaso naciste con un bastón en la mano? Tu madre debió haber estado muy orgullosa.

—Sí. Esa es mi historia y la diré hasta que muera. —Chanwoo miró con detenimiento la pantalla, en donde los rostros de los modelos estaban claramente visibles, al contrario de las otras fotografías.—¿Tomaste esta para ti mismo o para el catálogo?

Sin responder directamente, Junhoe abrió la fotografía en Photoshop y la recortó, perfilándola hasta donde solo se podían ver los labios y la barbilla de Jinhwan. Cortó los lados y mantuvo la actitud rebelde reflejada en sus cuerpos.

En vez de ser dos personas enfurecidas luchando por un látigo, la imagen tomó un aura de una danza peligrosa de seducción, como si la pareja estuviera bailando una especie de tango alrededor de un látigo que parecía ser un poste entre ellos. No se podía determinar quién tenía el control, pero la forma en la que los músculos de ambos modelos se tensaban centraba la atención en el látigo, haciéndolo el punto central de la imagen.

—El juego de la masculinidad y feminidad, mostrando su poder intrínseco.

—No sé cómo haces para ver estas cosas —dijo Chanwoo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ahora luce más sedicioso que la fusta golpeando la piel. Maldición, yo estuve ahí y quiero saber qué pasará después entre este par.

—Ese _sí_ que es un cumplido —dijo Junhoe—. Gracias.

—Es el mejor catálogo de la historia —murmuró Chanwoo―. ¿Qué harás para superar esto el próximo año?

Junhoe lo miró sorprendido.

—Este proyecto es de una sola vez. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—¿Y me creíste? —dijo Chanwoo prepotentemente—. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿me conoces tan poco?

  
Dos modelos negros flanquearon a una mujer rubia sumisa, todos llevaban puesto el mismo collar de cuero, con pequeños cuadrados de acero y un enorme aro en el frente. El cuero negro resaltaba el color de piel de la mujer, mientras que los dos hombres llevaban puestos collares rojos, contrastando con su piel oscura.

Al contrario de los otros proveedores de juguetes eróticos, la compañía de Chanwoo ofrecía toda una gama de colores, aparte del típico negro.

—El negro es tan aburrido —declaró Chanwoo mientras miraba a Junhoe acomodar a los tres modelos—. Me gusta un poco de color.

—Sin duda alguna, lo puedo notar perfectamente en los dos extremos —le molestó Junhoe.

Chanwoo rió.

—Me conoces tan bien. En algunas ocasiones así es.

Era gratificante ver a Junhoe bromear sobre el tema, había estado solo mucho tiempo y ahora Chanwoo se percataba de que tenía razón al esperar. Ningún encuentro casual lo hubiese satisfecho como Jinhwan. Chanwoo podía notar que era un joven especial. No solo era bello por fuera, la dulzura e ingenuidad que tenía por la vida eran ideales para el estilo de vida del fotógrafo. Sin haber siquiera jugado una vez con él o verlo en acción, Chanwoo intuía que Junhoe prefería el aspecto mental de dominar a otro hombre, en vez de adquirir placer de las técnicas de dominación que requerían dejar marcas, estilo que él prefería.

Junhoe se estiró.

—Hemos acabado con los collares regulares. Ahora, para esa nueva línea que has traído, ¿quién deseas que los modele?

—Quiero que Jinhwan use el color vino tinto, obviamente. Y creo que Donghyuk usará el negro. Me gustan los rubios de negro —declaró Chanwoo, frotándose las manos.  
  
—¿Por qué no usas a Yunhyeong? —preguntó Junhoe traviesamente— Tiene una linda y vulnerable garganta —dijo, pensando que la de Jinhwan era mucho más tierna y dulce. No podía evitar notar cómo Chanwoo y Yunhyeong se miraban cuando creían que el otro no se daba cuenta.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Chanwoo y su mirada se tornó seria.

—Cree que soy un completo pervertido. Un sádico —dijo amargamente. Estoy seguro de que no estará interesado.

—¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? —preguntó Junhoe— ¿Por qué sigue trabajando para ti cuando parece que te lastima?

—Es libre de marcharse si así gusta. —Chanwoo se encogió de hombros—. En cuanto a mí, eso no me afecta.

_Claro que no._ Pensó Junhoe sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, tengo un sumiso al que ponerle un collar.

—Lamento lo que pasó ayer. Me pasé. —Chanwoo tuvo la gracia de parecer arrepentido.

—Trataste de forzarme, Chanwoo.

—De verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero me disculpo por tomarme libertades con tu sumiso.

Junhoe pensó que Chanwoo era sincero, parecía confundido, lo cual era extraño para un hombre tan confiado.

—Si no puedes ser feliz, ¿quieres que yo lo sea? ¿Romance indirecto? —preguntó, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—¿Entonces lo vuestro es romance? —preguntó Chanwoo feliz.

—Eres tan fácil de contentar —rió Junhoe—. Definitivamente no es romance. Solo le ayudo a descubrirse a sí mismo y eso es todo lo que te diré.

—No estés tan seguro de ello —le gritó Chanwoo mientras el fotógrafo se retiraba.

—Jinhwan, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina por favor? —preguntó Junhoe, consciente de que los ojos de Yunhyeong estaban enfocados en él.

—Claro, señor —dijo Jinhwan alegremente, pero se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para seguir a Junhoe.

El fotógrafo cerró la puerta y señaló al suelo. Pensar en arrodillarse frente a la chica Bettie Paige era demasiado... desagradable, pero Junhoe solo tenía que señalar al piso y Jinhwan se arrodillaba lo más rápido que podía.

Junhoe permaneció inmóvil, mirando al chico arrodillado frente a él. Existía la posibilidad de que Jinhwan quisiera marcharse, ahora que había experimentado que las mujeres también eran parte de este estilo de vida. Junhoe no tenía problemas imaginando a Bettie acomodando a Jinhwan sobre una mesa y azotándolo, y pensar que Jinhwan preferiría eso lo torturaba. El chico parecía no estar conforme con el hecho de que se estaba involucrando con otro hombre con tal de explorar estos actos sexuales.

—Estabas parado muy cerca de Bettie, Pet, y dejaste que te tocara ―dijo Junhoe cortantemente.  
  
—Usted nos hizo posar, señor —dijo Jinhwan confuso, no estaba seguro de qué había hecho mal. Junhoe no podría haberse enojado por lo que ocurrió en el set, ¿o sí? Después de todo, solo fue por una fotografía.

—Así fue —cedió Junhoe—. ¿Pero estás seguro que eso es todo? ¿Quizás encuentras a Bettie atractiva?

Jinhwan lo miró asombrado y luego bajó nuevamente la mirada, empuñando las manos detrás de su espalda para evitar que temblaran, temía que Junhoe usara a Bettie como una excusa para terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Quizás prefieras que Bettie te coloque sobre sus piernas y te azote el trasero?

—No quiero eso, señor —murmuró Jinhwan, estremeciéndose por la aversión—. No quiero que nadie más que usted haga eso conmigo.

Junhoe se quedó mirando fijamente la cabeza agachada de Jinhwan, como si tratase de meterse en la mente del chico para confirmar que en realidad no estaba interesado en Bettie. No se le había pasado por alto el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del joven, aunque no estaba seguro si era por lujuria o repugnancia.

—¿Señor? —Jinhwan dijo con ansiedad, temiendo arruinar lo que tenía con Junhoe, pero decidido a decirle al hombre de alguna forma lo que sentía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pet? —preguntó Junhoe.

—No… no me gustó cuando estaba conversando y riendo con Bettie. —admitió Jinhwan.

—¿Qué fue lo que no te gustó? —preguntó Junhoe con curiosidad― ¿Que yo le hablé a ella o que ella me habló a mí?

—No fue porque estuvieran hablando —respondió Jinhwan—. Es solo que usted parecía estarse divirtiendo con ella y pensé que quizás usted podría querer a alguien más... más...

—¿Experimentado?

Jinhwan asintió miserablemente, seguro de que ahora Junhoe le diría que preferiría estar con alguien a quien no tuviera que explicarle las cosas.

Junhoe se rió y sacudió la cabeza, le parecía divertido que ambos se hubieran sentido consumidos por los celos.

—Bettie y yo hablábamos de cabalgar, Pet, eso fue todo. No tengo ningún interés en ella aparte de nuestro gusto por los caballos. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no sabes si eres gay. Simplemente pensé que te sentirías más cómodo con una mujer.

—No sé si soy gay —repitió Jinhwan—. Sin embargo, lo que sí sé es que realmente disfruto cuando usted... me azota y me hace... otras cosas, señor. No quiero que nadie más que usted me haga eso.

—Entonces continuaré azotándote y mostrándote placer, Pet, porque eso me da placer a mí —dijo Junhoe con satisfacción.

Junhoe recogió el collar rojo que le había quitado al chico un día antes.

—Te voy a colocar esto, pero aún no te lo has ganado. Sin embargo, una vez coloque el collar alrededor de tu cuello, espero que me obedezcas por completo. Es más, estamos en una sesión aunque nadie allá afuera se entere. ¿Estás listo para esto, Pet?

La mente de Jinhwan estaba fuera de control. ¿Eso significaba que debía arrodillarse en cuanto Junhoe se lo ordenara? ¿Le diría "Pet" frente a todos? A pesar de su confusión, había algo en el hombre mayor que lo hacía obedecer inmediatamente. Asintió lentamente.  
  
—Estoy listo, señor.

Con gentileza, Junhoe le colocó el collar y luego acarició el área. Jinhwan se acercó a la caricia como un gato e inconscientemente frotó su cabeza contra la muñeca del dominante.

Junhoe suprimió un temblor, el chico realmente lo afectaba. El collar vino tinto contra la piel dorada le hacía desear poder ponerle un collar permanente a Jinhwan. Controló la necesidad de reclamarlo. Eran demasiado distintos. Mierda, incluso diez años los separaban. Jinhwan saciaría su curiosidad y luego se marcharía. Junhoe no estaba preparado para entregarle su corazón tan fácilmente al chico.

Alejó sus manos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ve con Heechul. Haz que use uno de esos aceites para hacer brillante tu cuerpo. Quiero que tu piel brille en esta toma.

—Sí, señor —dijo Jinhwan suavemente y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y tocó el collar con un dedo—. Gracias, señor.

—De nada.

Junhoe se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y se preguntó qué hacía. Jugando con fuego, se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Sabías que uno de los modelos masculinos es… _heterosexual_? ―demandó saber Chanwoo.

Junhoe rió al ver la indignación en el rostro de su amigo.

—No puedes preguntarles cuál es su orientación sexual antes de contratarlos, Chanwoo. Lo sabes. Y "heterosexual" no es una palabra obscena.

—Lo sé, pero he tenido fantasías deliciosas con él —se quejó Chanwoo—. Ahora todo está perdido.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Junhoe con curiosidad. 

—Namjoon, el hombre de color, cabellera y el enorme...

—Sé quién es —interrumpió Junhoe rápidamente, al ver que el modelo estaba saliendo del camerino, escoltando a Ama Bettie. Parecían estarse divirtiendo, riendo e inclusive tomándose de las manos, lo que le hizo sospechar— ¿Jugaste a Cupido otra vez?

—Simplemente pregunté si alguien era heterosexual —Chanwoo rió prepotentemente—. Dijo que él, así que le di la misión de mantener a Bettie distraída.

—Gracias, Chanwoo, pero creo que ya hemos resuelto ese asunto —dijo Junhoe, conmovido por las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que así fue, pero precauciones extras nunca caen mal.

—Te ves muy bien con alas, Chanwoo.

—¡Alas! —gritó Chanwoo— ¡Brillante! ¡A lo mejor uso ese tema el próximo año! —Tomó su Iphone y comenzó a presionar la pantalla rápidamente.

  
Jinhwan se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, únicamente tenía puesto un pantalón de cuero ajustado y el collar rojo. Donghyuk estaba a su lado, oscurecido por las sombras y solo la luz se reflejaba en sus pantalones para advertir su presencia. Jinhwan tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. Una correa plateada colgaba entre ellos y era sostenida por la mano de Donghyuk, cubierta por un guante.

Jinhwan miró al suelo, sus pestañas cubrían su mirada y se preguntaba a sí mismo, cómo lucía. Podía imaginárselo y ahora sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que sus rodillas doloridas y el calambre en su cadera no aparecían en las tomas. Al contrario, cosas sorprendentes, pequeños secretos se revelaban, una prueba fehaciente del talento que Junhoe demostraba por medio de sus modelos. Jinhwan se sintió increíblemente aliviado cuando enviaron a las modelos femeninas a casa, especialmente a Bettie. Podía imaginarse su interés en esta pose.

Donghyuk cambió de posición por las órdenes de Junhoe y Jinhwan se sintió aliviado cuando el fotógrafo les habló a ambos con el mismo tono, al menos sentía que su secreto no había sido revelado. Por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de que Junhoe también le hablaba a Donghyuk con el tono de dominante, pues el otro hombre también era un sumiso.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho por las tomas, Junhoe dejó ir a los dos modelos. Donghyuk dejó caer la correa y tomó a Jinhwan por el brazo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—Las personas siempre creen que modelar es muy glamuroso ―comentó sarcásticamente—. Deberían tratar de quedarse en una misma pose por un largo tiempo.

Jinhwan rió, permitiéndole a Donghyuk sostenerse de su brazo mientras estiraba las piernas, no se percató de la mirada llena de celos que los observaba.

—Gracias —dijo Jinhwan, antes de marcharse al monitor para ver la toma.

Chanwoo se quedó anonadado.

—Esto es jodidamente brillante, Junhoe. Esa fotografía es... mierda, _esa_ será la portada.

—Pensé que te gustaba la fotografía en grupo —le contestó Junhoe.

—Será la contraportada. Esta toma se ha ganado la portada y mis respetos a tu talento —dijo Chanwoo con un tono de voz que parecía de enamorado. O al menos con un ligero enamoramiento. Jinhwan no pudo contener la risa.

Junhoe parecía complacido consigo mismo y Jinhwan pudo entender la razón en cuanto vio la pantalla. Su rostro estaba escondido entre las sombras, excepto por un triángulo de luz que iluminaba sus labios entreabiertos, expandiéndose para iluminar el nuevo collar en su garganta. Su piel brillaba con el aceite que Heechul le había aplicado (el maquillador pareció disfrutar mucho el aplicárselo, según Jinhwan) resaltando los músculos de sus hombros, pectorales y abdomen. Mierda, incluso sus pezones parecían húmedos, como si alguien los hubiese lamido.

El otro modelo apenas estaba visible, emergía ligeramente de las sombras para personificar la dominación, estaba parado al lado del chico con la correa alrededor de su mano y hacía que la pose sumisa de Jinhwan fuera más palpable.

Por lo tanto, Jinhwan no estaba preparado para la expresión molesta de Junhoe. El fotógrafo le quitó la correa del collar.

—Ve a limpiarte —dijo cortantemente.

Los dos modelos se dirigieron juntos al camerino, mientras Chanwoo, Yunhyeong y Junhoe examinaban la toma.

—Junhoe, esta es una obra maestra. Quiero comprar una copia —dijo Chanwoo seriamente.

—Lo pensaré —respondió cortantemente Junhoe.

Chanwoo estudió el rostro molesto de su amigo.  
  
—Escucha, salgamos a cenar a algún lugar lindo, yo invito. Te he estado presionando mucho para terminar esto y estás cansado. Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que aprecio tu talento y tu diligencia. Terminemos temprano, descansemos el domingo y el lunes te sentirás mejor.

Pensando que si el domingo sin Jinhwan no lo volvería loco, Junhoe aceptó con una sonrisa amarga.

—Lo lamento Chanwoo. Supongo que estoy exhausto, acepto tu invitación a cenar.

—Les pediremos a Jinhwan y a Donghyuk que nos acompañen también―dijo Chanwoo con amabilidad. Cuando se marchó al camerino a extender la invitación, Junhoe notó como los hombros de Yunhyeong se dejaron caer en derrota.

—Pregúntale si puedes ir también. Seguramente te invitará, probablemente se le pasó por alto —dijo Junhoe.

—No puedo —respondió Yunhyeong en voz baja.

Chanwoo salió del camerino.

—Jinhwan aceptó, —dijo Chanwoo— si no te molesta, Junhoe. Donghyuk ha dicho que no podrá venir, así que seremos solo nosotros tres.

—Cuatro —dijo Junhoe—. Invité a Yunhyeong.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió nerviosamente Chanwoo.

—Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con Jinhwan —dijo Junhoe y abandonó a los hombres para que resolvieran sus asuntos.

Jinhwan salió del camerino, estaba considerablemente menos brillante y se estaba abotonando una de sus horrendas camisas, todavía llevaba puesto el collar.

Junhoe le tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Todavía lo tienes puesto —dijo dirigiéndose al collar.

—No creí que le gustara que Heechul me lo quitara después de que usted me lo puso —respondió Jinhwan nerviosamente.

—Buenos instintos, Pet. —Los dedos de Junhoe acariciaron el cuero—. Creo que lo dejaremos ahí un rato.

—¿Quiere decir que iré al restaurante con el collar puesto? ―preguntó Jinhwan con incertidumbre.

—Sí, a eso me refiero. Disfrutaré sabiendo que lo llevas debajo de la camisa, donde nadie pueda verlo. Un símbolo de tu sumisión. —Junhoe abotonó lentamente y por completo la camisa del chico y acarició su pecho una vez terminó.— Vamos.

Jinhwan quería asegurarse de que el collar no se viera, pero Junhoe no le dio tiempo para eso. Simplemente abrió la puerta y empujó a Jinhwan. Chanwoo y Yunhyeong estaban esperándolos, por lo que el joven no tuvo oportunidad de hacer preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿todavía estaba bajo el control de Junhoe?

Jinhwan concluyó que mejor era prevenir que lamentar, por lo que supuso que la respuesta era un sí.  
  



	9. Capítulo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas a los lectores por todo el tiempo ausente de actualizaciones. Por un tiempo no tenía la disponibilidad de subir algún capitulo y luego olvidé por completo que tenía esto en proceso, jaja. Pero ya estoy de regreso, ya se acabó la espera. 
> 
> PD: De verdad lo siento.

El restaurante que Chanwoo escogió era caro y exclusivo, la comida era deliciosa. Los dos hombres mayores pasaron un buen rato con la lista de vinos, decidiendo cuál sería el ideal para cada plato.

Aunque no llevara el collar, Jinhwan se hubiera comportado de la mejor manera, se sentía intimidado por la elegancia a su alrededor. A pesar de que el restaurante era lujoso, tenía un ambiente relajado, al punto de que no se montaría un escándalo si alguien se carcajeaba, además el personal era amistoso y eficiente. Era un alivio tener a alguien que lo atendiera para variar. No lo sabía, pero el restaurante era parte del club al que Chanwoo pertenecía, lo que explicaba la calidad del servicio.

La atmósfera era calmada y elegante. Incluso Yunhyeong y Chanwoo parecieron relajarse, hablaron civilizadamente y no hubo silencios incómodos.

Sin embargo, Chanwoo notó que el brillo peligroso de los ojos de Junhoe había incrementado en vez de disminuir. Se preguntó si los dos hombres habían tenido alguna discusión, pero no parecía ser así, pues Jinhwan estaba muy atento y esperaba por la aprobación del fotógrafo.

Luego Chanwoo se percató de que a pesar de los pantalones holgados y la horrenda camisa, la belleza de Jinhwan atraía la atención de los demás clientes. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo observaban, reconociéndolo como un sumiso inexperto y a Junhoe no le agradaba. Chanwoo se preguntaba qué haría el otro hombre, porque no era del tipo que dejaba pasar por alto ese tipo de amenazas.

De hecho, estaba enfurecido. Al parecer, todo lo frustraba ese día, el que Chanwoo le ofreciera el collar a Jinhwan, el malentendido con la Ama Bettie y ahora el hombre mayor en otra mesa que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, lanzándole un reto de forma insolente. El dominante mayor emanaba una ligera aura de poder y obviamente deseaba a Jinhwan. Un joven de la edad de Jinhwan, que apenas estaba iniciándose en este estilo de vida, no notaría los peligros a su alrededor y Junhoe quería evitárselos. Pero más que nada, Junhoe quería mostrarle al hombre mayor y a todos los demás que no podrían quitarle a su chico.

Jinhwan fue solo al servicio, declinó el ofrecimiento que Yunhyeong le hizo para acompañarlo, nunca le agradó que otras personas lo vieran orinar.

Se sorprendió por la majestuosidad del baño, estaba decorado con mármol oscuro. Había pequeñas luces de halógeno suspendidas sobre cada lavabo, haciendo que el cristal brillara y además había toallas de verdad. Jinhwan se estaba lavando las manos cuando Junhoe entró, intercambiaron miradas en el espejo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Junhoe cerraba la puerta con llave.

Los ojos de Junhoe brillaban feroces y Jinhwan lo miró con cautela. Se paró detrás de él y deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa del chico, acariciando su suave piel.

—No me gusta la forma en la que te miran, Pet. Te voy a marcar. ―Gruñó.

—¿Eh? —fue la inteligente respuesta de Jinhwan. Se sentía completamente desconcertado ante la actitud posesiva del otro hombre―. Nadie me estaba mirando.

—Cállate. Bájate los pantalones, porque te voy marcar como mío.

Jinhwan gritó y se aferró a su cinturón, luchando con Junhoe por obtenerlo.

—¿Aquí? Todos oirán. ¡Lo sabrán!

—Quiero que lo sepan —dijo Junhoe, ganando la batalla por el cinturón, como ambos sabían que pasaría.

—¡Seúl! —Jinhwan jadeó— ¡Seúl!

Junhoe se detuvo, su mirada se despejó cuando notó lo aterrorizado que Jinhwan se sentía.

Después de un largo minuto, lo abrazó.

—Lo lamento, cariño. No quise asustarte. Pensé que te gustaría. ―Frotó la espalda del joven con su mano y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente—. Estás temblando, todo estará bien, no haré nada.

Jinhwan rió débilmente y se alejó un poco para poder mirar a Junhoe a los ojos.

—Supongo que puedo confiar en usted.

Junhoe acarició su barbilla.

—Puedes hacerlo. Esto no fue muy brillante por mi parte, pero si sirvió para que descubrieras que puedes confiar en mí, no fue en vano.

Jinhwan sonrió.

—¿En serio las demás personas me estaban mirando? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No solo te estaban mirando, te deseaban —gruñó Junhoe, su ira retornaba al pensar en que alguien quisiera llevarse a su chico.

—¿Y quiere marcarme? —preguntó Jinhwan, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo de forma provocativa.

Junhoe se sorprendió, ¿su chico lo estaba seduciendo?

—No olvidemos quién manda aquí, Pet —le amenazó.

—Es solo que estaba pensando que quizás podría marcarme de una forma diferente —dijo Jinhwan—. Hágame un chupetón.

Junhoe se quedó mirándolo y comenzó a reírse.

—Sí que eres un pequeño... te daré uno solo para enseñarte una lección. Te arrepentirás de haberte aprovechado de mí, pillín.

Jinhwan comenzó a reír.

—¿Pillín? ¿Acaso ese es el título honorífico para un sumiso?

—No, pero eres un pillín —dijo Junhoe. Acercó a Jinhwan a su cuerpo y le desabotonó la camisa, luego giró a su chico en dirección al espejo y presionó su espalda contra el pecho del joven—. Eres mí pillín y no dejaré que lo olvides.

Jinhwan miró cómo las manos de Junhoe recorrían su cuerpo de forma posesiva, acariciando su entrepierna y tirando el collar que ahora estaba expuesto.

—Mío —gruñó Junhoe. Acarició los pezones de Jinhwan mientras se acercaba a besar la delicada piel de la garganta por encima del collar. Succionó con pasión, haciendo una marca que duraría varios días. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, levantó la cabeza para inspeccionar el resultado en el espejo, observó la mirada llena de lujuria del joven y su respiración agitada.

Junhoe giró al chico entre sus brazos y mordió su pecho, justo por encima del pezón derecho, dejando otra marca.

—Ahora has sido marcado como mío y todos lo sabrán. Regresa a la mesa después de acomodarte la ropa.

Habiendo dicho eso, tomó del cabello al chico, lo acercó y besó con fuerza, no fue tanto un beso, más bien tomó posesión de su boca. Luego se marchó.

Jinhwan miró a Junhoe marcharse como en un trance, preguntándose qué había ocurrido entre ellos. Al menos, salió de lo común y le hizo sentir alivio haber podido detener a Junhoe, con el simple hecho de usar su palabra de seguridad.

Se abotonó la camisa y notó la marca que Junhoe había hecho en su cuello. Pasó un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados y se preguntó qué podría causar tal pasión y posesividad.

Junhoe volvió a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa que alertó a Chanwoo. Se había estado divirtiendo porque la faceta dominante de Junhoe había entrado en acción, distrayéndolo tanto que ni tiempo le dio a discutir con Yunhyeong mientras se quedaron solos en la mesa.

Junhoe observó con orgullo cómo varias personas del lugar reconocían la marca de dominación que colocó en el cuello de Jinhwan, mientras miraban al joven caminar entre las mesas. Todos reconocieron su marca y el dominante que lo retó, levantó su copa discretamente en señal de derrota.

Chanwoo notó la mirada sorprendida y los labios enrojecidos del joven. Trató de ver si Jinhwan hacía algún gesto de dolor al sentarse. Como no fue así, concluyó que algo distinto había ocurrido. Se moría de ganas por preguntar, pero sabía que Junhoe no le diría nada.

Los ojos de Yunhyeong se movieron entre los tres hombres. Reconoció la mirada de un cazador exitoso en Junhoe y la lujuria de Jinhwan, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la expresión de añoro en los ojos de Chanwoo cuando la mirada del hombre mayor se enfocó en él. Sonrió titubeantemente y se preguntó otra vez, si había tomado una decisión muy precipitada al rechazar ser azotado por el atractivo hombre de negocios.

Nerviosamente Jinhwan siguió a Junhoe por las escaleras hasta el estudio, Chanwoo los fue a dejar allí después de la cena y se marchó con un silencioso Yunhyeong a su lado. Jinhwan y Junhoe tampoco habían dicho una palabra, la tensión entre ellos era muy densa.

Puesto que los deseos de marcar a Jinhwan en el restaurante fueron interrumpidos, Junhoe se sentía determinado a poseerlo esa noche. Estaba bien haberle hecho un chupetón y gruñirle que era suyo, pero deseaba tomarlo de una forma que nadie más hubiera hecho antes y que lo disfrutara. Le molestaba ser incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos, pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado.

—Ve al camerino y espérame allí —le ordenó Junhoe cortantemente.

Jinhwan se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que esta vez no se libraría. Esta noche Junhoe quería marcarlo de una forma más visible. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al no saber qué era lo que el hombre tenía planeado para él, pero sabía que su culo lo disfrutaría. Se asustó cuando Junhoe reapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sígueme.

Jinhwan caminó sumisamente detrás de Junhoe en dirección a la oficina, para comenzar una de sus sesiones. Se preguntó si algún día vería la casa de Junhoe y concluyó que seguramente el hombre mayor quería mantenerlo alejado de su vida privada. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento lo perturbó, así que mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que Junhoe no notara las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar. 

—Coloca las manos detrás de tu espalda. Escoge dos.

Jinhwan miró al escritorio, Junhoe había colocado una selección de artículos sobre la superficie. Tembló, hasta ahora Junhoe solo había utilizado su mano, pero ahora le pedía a Jinhwan que escogiera entre una fusta, un látigo, una cuerda, algo con dos tiras, una paleta y lo que ahora conocía como un pequeño látigo de colas. Tembló, preguntándose cuál de ellos sentiría contra la piel de su culo.

—No tengo todo el día. Escoge o yo escogeré por ti —dijo Junhoe bruscamente.

—¿Puedo señalarlo señor? —preguntó Jinhwan titubeante.

Se percató de que el chico no sabía los nombres de cada cosa.

—Adelante —dijo.

El joven señaló la pala y la fusta.

—Buena elección —dijo Junhoe maliciosamente—. Sentirás esto por varios días. Comerás tu desayuno de pie.

Jinhwan se preguntó qué pasó con el hombre que lo abrazó en el servicio sanitario y que le pidió disculpas por asustarlo.

—Bájate los pantalones e inclínate —ordenó Junhoe—. Vas a sentir esto mañana y las marcas duraran un par de días.

Titubeante, Jinhwan se abrió los pantalones, los bajó hasta las rodillas y se inclinó, sintió que su trasero estaba demasiado vulnerable. Se sentía ansioso y tenía la boca seca.

—Agárrate los tobillos.

Jinhwan se echó hacia adelante y tomó sus tobillos, sintió una ligera incomodidad en su cadera. Se tensó, estaba completamente consciente de su posición incómoda, sus glúteos se separaron al punto de que su agujero debía estar expuesto.

Sintió que Junhoe colocaba la fusta sobre su espalda, solo lo tocó, como si tratase de medir el ángulo. De repente su cadera comenzó a dolerle y dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Jinhwan? ¡Jinhwanie!

El joven se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando, con la cabeza sobre la alfombra, trató de no gritar por el dolor.

Junhoe dejó caer la fusta y se arrodilló alarmado al lado del joven, acariciando su espalda con gentileza.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¡Ni siquiera te toqué!

—Mi cadera —gruñó Jinhwan—. Calambre.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Junhoe—. ¿Puedes moverte?

—No —jadeó Jinhwan dolorido.

—Muy bien, cielo. Resiste, yo te moveré, solo deja que yo tome el control.

Junhoe no pudo determinar si Jinhwan lo podía escuchar, estaba jadeando y el sudor caía de su cuerpo mientras temblaba, parecía no poder moverse.

Junhoe fue por una manta que tenía en el estudio y la colocó sobre el sofá de cuero. Luego, con gentileza, acomodó el cuerpo de Jinhwan sobre su espalda. Dejó que el joven se pusiera de pie y luego lo cargó al sofá, recostándolo sobre el lado que no tenía la cicatriz.

Corrió hacia la cocina, preparó una compresa en el microondas y fue por una toalla.

Regresó rápidamente a la oficina y se preocupó cuando notó que los hombros de Jinhwan se sacudían como si estuviese llorando.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Por la cicatriz. —Jinhwan gimió. Le era más difícil ocultar las lágrimas y no quería llorar frente a Junhoe. Quería que el hombre pensara que era valiente, aunque ese no fuera el caso.

Junhoe colocó la toalla sobre la cadera de Jinhwan y puso la compresa sobre el material con cuidado. Jinhwan dejó escapar la respiración a través de un ligero gemido. Junhoe le frotó la espalda lentamente.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Trata de relajarte.

—Lo lamento —Jinhwan comenzó a llorar.

—Shhh, cálmate, respira profundo. Tu cadera se sentirá mejor una vez puedas relajarte.

—¿Es esa una orden, señor? —Jinhwan gimió.

Junhoe se sorprendió y luego se carcajeó. Apenas si podía creer que Jinhwan pudiera bromear cuando estaba sufriendo tanto dolor.

—Sí, es una orden. —Se dirigió a su baño privado a por un tubo de crema y vertió un poco en sus manos. Luego levantó la horrenda camisa y comenzó a masajear la espalda del joven, cerca de su cadera, encontró los nudos de tensión y los deshizo. Continuó masajeando hasta llegar a la cadera, movió la compresa y la toalla. La piel alrededor de la cicatriz se sentía caliente al tacto y Junhoe comenzó a masajearlo con gentileza, escuchó los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos que emanaban del joven mientras los músculos tensos se relajaban.

Jinhwan se dejó caer aliviado y abrió las manos cuando el masaje del fotógrafo surtió efecto, librándolo de la prisión de músculos rígidos.

Junhoe detuvo el masaje y continuó acariciando con gentileza la delgada espalda, ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo al chico. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio y luego Jinhwan se dejó caer aliviado sobre el sofá.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, estoy... estoy bien —dijo Jinhwan con la voz entrecortada. Trató de levantarse, pero la mano de Junhoe no se lo permitió.

—¿Esto te pasa seguido? ¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor?

—No me pasa seguido. Las pastillas están en mi apartamento —dijo Jinhwan con voz exhausta.

—¿Me confiarías tus llaves para que pueda ir por ellas? —preguntó Junhoe con ansiedad.

—No, simplemente iré a casa. No quiero ser una molestia.

—Te llevaré a casa. Será mejor que te vistamos. Déjame hacer a mí todo el trabajo, no intentes sentarte. Puede que te vuelva a doler ―ordenó Junhoe.

Jinhwan se sentía demasiado relajado y estaba más que contento de permitir que Junhoe lo vistiera. El fotógrafo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Jinhwan no comprendió del todo cómo el hombre fue capaz de cerrar puertas y cerraduras con él entre los brazos, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para preocuparse por ello.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Junhoe le estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad de su coche y luego caminó hacia el asiento del piloto.

—¿Jinhwan? ¿Jinhwanie? Necesito saber dónde vives.

Jinhwan recostó su cabeza contra el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos. No había tenido un calambre tan grave en mucho tiempo. Le dijo su dirección antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando sintió que Junhoe estaba registrando sus bolsillos buscando las llaves, se percató de que el auto se había detenido.

—En el bolsillo frontal derecho —susurró.

Junhoe encontró las llaves, salió y abrió la puerta del vehículo. Odiaba dejar a Jinhwan solo en un vecindario que era conocido por sus altos índices de delincuencia. Por la apariencia del edificio era probable que no hubiera un ascensor dentro y aunque era fuerte y estaba en buenas condiciones, no creía ser capaz de cargar a Jinhwan hasta su apartamento.

Encontró el nombre de Jinhwan en un buzón y subió de dos en dos las escaleras, jadeando para cuando por fin llegó a la cuarta planta. Tenía razón, no podría cargar a Jinhwan cuatro niveles. Si las cosas se ponían demasiado serias, se llevaría al chico a casa con él.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo horrorizado al ver la pobreza del pequeño, frío y horrendo apartamento. Era de un solo ambiente, con una cama y un diminuto cuarto de baño. No había lugar para preparar la comida, ni tampoco para lujos. Aparentemente Jinhwan no tenía televisor o radio, aunque sí tenía un portátil. Además era un perezoso, había ropa en cada superficie de los muebles, mezclada con libros y papeles.

Los labios de Junhoe formaron una línea recta. Este no era el momento, pero se aseguraría de que Jinhwan cambiara o jamás podrían vivir en armonía. ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Junhoe se quedó anonadado mientras trataba de descifrar exactamente cuándo había decidido que Jinhwan viviría con él. Luego recordó que lo había dejado semiinconsciente en el auto y continuó con su búsqueda. Al menos Jinhwan había dejado las pastillas en el botiquín del baño.

Junhoe cerró la puerta al salir y bajó por las escaleras. Se sintió aliviado al ver que su coche continuaba intacto y Jinhwan seguía durmiendo.

Se subió silenciosamente y arrancó el coche. Jinhwan giró la cabeza a un lado y luego abrió los ojos.

—¿Las encontró?

—Sí, trata de dormir un poco más. Estaremos en casa en unos quince minutos —dijo Junhoe.

En casa. Las palabras alcanzaron la mente de Jinhwan. Eran unas lindas palabras. Pasaba el menor tiempo posible en su apartamento. No lo consideraba su casa, pues su hogar se encontraba donde sus padres y hermana vivían, en donde había crecido.

Pero si quería estudiar arte, tenía que ir a Seúl y sus padres no podían costearle los estudios, así que haber encontrado ese apartamento fue un golpe de suerte. Era barato y estaba cerca de su escuela, podía ir caminando y ahorrarse la tarifa del metro.

Cuando Junhoe llegó a su casa, disminuyó la velocidad hasta que el auto se detuvo. Jinhwan abrió los ojos para ver un pequeño chalé del estilo Tudor de dos niveles y un jardín que parecía estar encantado al ser iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Junhoe corrió alrededor del vehículo, abrió la puerta y ayudó a Jinhwan a salir de su asiento. Colocó un brazo del muchacho alrededor de su hombro y lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta, le quitó la llave y la pateó para abrirla.

Guió a Jinhwan por el corto corredor hacia un dormitorio con una enorme cama.

—Te meteré en la cama, déjame hacer a mí todo el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Sí.

Junhoe colocó a Jinhwan sobre la cama y lo desnudó rápidamente. Levantó el delgado cuerpo y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

—Ya regreso.

Fue por un vaso de agua, se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra la cabecera. Levantó a Jinhwan y lo reposó contra su hombro, le dio una pastilla y el agua.

Jinhwan tragó y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el cómodo hombro, luego comenzó a acariciar el cuello del otro hombre con su rostro.

—¿Necesitas dos? —le preguntó.

—No —logró responder Jinhwan.

—Muy bien. Iré a cerrar con llave y regresaré —dijo Junhoe. Acomodó a Jinhwan sobre la cama, fue a guardar su coche y se aseguró de que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

Sonrió tristemente, estaba a punto de violar una de sus propias reglas: no permitir que alguien durmiera con él en su cama. Había llevado a Jinhwan a la habitación de invitados, pues no creyó ser capaz de ayudar al chico a subir por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, pero quería cerciorarse de que si el chico se despertaba dolorido a medianoche, él estuviera a su lado para ayudarle.

Jinhwan estaba completamente dormido para cuando Junhoe volvió, solo sus cejas fruncidas delataban el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Junhoe se preguntó por qué el joven no quiso tomar una segunda pastilla.

Se desnudó y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Jinhwan se acercó a él buscando su calor.

Cuidadosamente, Junhoe lo acercó a su cuerpo, permitiéndole acomodarse y abrazarlo.

La respiración del muchacho se relajó y Junhoe se preparó para una perturbadora noche.


	10. Capítulo IX

Jinhwan comenzó a despertarse con la típica sensación que le daban las pastillas y tenía ganas de ir a mear. Lentamente, se levantó y miró a su alrededor somnoliento. No reconocía dónde se encontraba, pero la ligera luz que emanaba de la puerta entreabierta y se reflejaba contra la pared le permitió deducir dónde se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Jinhwan se bajó de la cama lentamente y con cuidado, estiró la espalda y luego colocó las dos manos sobre su cadera, como si intentara ayudarla de alguna forma. Estaba un poco dolorido, pero la pastilla había cumplido su función.

Logró caminar la corta distancia hacia el baño sin problemas y orinó. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y como por lo general, después de un calambre, estaba pálido y con enormes ojeras púrpuras debajo de los ojos. Bajó la cabeza para beber del grifo y secó sus manos con una toalla, aún no era capaz de determinar dónde se encontraba.

Caminando con mayor facilidad, regresó a la cama y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, temblando ligeramente cuando el aire frío tocó su piel desnuda. La cama se sentía cálida y se acomodó hacia el centro. Se sorprendió cuando su mano tocó piel desnuda y se sentó inmediatamente, el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

En la luz de la madrugada que se colaba por las ventanas, pudo reconocer que estaba en la cama con Junhoe. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? ¿Por qué estaba en la cama con el fotógrafo? Inmediatamente movió los músculos de su ano, pero no le dolió por lo que concluyó que no habían follado y que tampoco había sido azotado.

Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas. Sentía frío y asumió, ya que no podía recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, que Junhoe se había acostado con él y por tanto no sorprendería al hombre mayor encontrarlo ahí.

Mientras se acercaba al otro hombre, se dio cuenta de que Junhoe estaba desnudo. No había visto al otro hombre así antes y Jinhwan no pudo resistirlo. Levantó las sábanas y su pene se endureció inmediatamente.

—Mierda —dijo. Su ojo de escultor se había emocionado al ver que el cuerpo de Junhoe era completamente masculino, músculos definidos y no tenía ni un gramo de grasa. Cada ángulo estaba elegantemente esculpido, cada parte era extremadamente viril, los músculos abdominales se notaban parcialmente tallados, al igual que los pectorales y los firmes muslos, todo era mucho mejor que sus más increíbles sueños. Para un hombre mayor que él (de treinta y dos) Junhoe estaba en muy buena forma.

Cautelosamente, Jinhwan tocó el pecho de Junhoe. Pasó un dedo por un pezón, maravillado al sentir que se endureció en respuesta. Pasó un dedo por el centro del cuerpo del hombre mayor, esquivó su entrepierna y pasó por la pronunciada línea del torso hacia el muslo, acariciando los tendones.

Levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos abiertos de Junhoe, que lo observaban mientras exploraba.

—Es tan hermoso —susurró Jinhwan, incapaz de detener las palabras, pero inseguro de si su comportamiento era el adecuado.

—Gracias —dijo Junhoe en voz baja—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco dolorido, pero bien —respondió Jinhwan, quitando su mano.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —preguntó Junhoe sin moverse.

—Oh, sí —susurró Jinhwan.

—Adelante.

Jinhwan se acercó emocionado, no era un orden, más bien una petición. A penas podía creer que le estaba dando la oportunidad de explorar su cuerpo.

Inhaló profundamente, oliendo el jabón y el aroma natural del otro hombre, había algo de la esencia de Junhoe que lo hacía sentir seguro. Lo primero que quería hacer era lamer la hendidura de su cuello, le había fascinado desde que lo contrató. Después exploró el pecho del fotógrafo con sus labios y lengua, delineando cada pectoral.

Junhoe arqueó ligeramente la espalda ante la lenta exploración, inhalando súbitamente cuando la boca de Jinhwan capturó uno de sus pezones, excitándolo con pequeñas mordidas y lamidas alrededor de la aureola. Suprimió el deseo de tomar la cabeza de Jinhwan, guiar su recorrido y controlar sus movimientos, por alguna razón se sentía bien permitirle al joven la libertad de descubrir sus zonas erógenas.

Jinhwan experimentó que era ser un activo por primera vez en su relación y disfrutó del viaje, sintió que ejercía el poder suficiente para excitar a Junhoe de formas que ni él mismo podía comprender.

Movió su lengua sobre el lampiño pecho de Junhoe, bajando hacia el duro sexo que yacía sobre el estómago del hombre mayor. Lamió la cabeza y sintió poderosas manos detenerlo.

Junhoe giró a Jinhwan sobre su espalda y le sonrió.

—Es mi turno.

Sosteniendo al joven, Junhoe exploró el cuerpo del sumiso que estaba debajo de su boca. Lamió las marcas que hizo el día anterior, borrando cualquier dolor que pudiera haber quedado con su lengua. No se arrepintió de hacerlas, de hecho verlas lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Eres tan bello, y eres todo mío —murmuró. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de labios rosas sonrientes y ojos entreabiertos, llenos de deseo y una emoción más cálida.

—Todo suyo —repitió Jinhwan. Jadeó cuando la boca de Junhoe tocó su pene y tragó toda su longitud. Jamás he sentido algo igual, fue lo último que pensó, antes de embestir violentamente la cavidad húmeda y cálida que lo rodeaba.

Desde su primer encuentro, Junhoe había deseado saborear a su joven amante y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que lamió, succionó, mordió y acarició. Recorrió con su lengua el delicado pene de Jinhwan, notando cada zona que hacía al joven gemir y sacudirse. Succionó sus testículos, lamiéndolos uno por uno hasta que Jinhwan perdió el control. Finalmente Junhoe relajó su garganta y tomó el pene del chico hasta la raíz, su nariz tocó la base. Le permitió a los músculos de su garganta contraerse alrededor del endurecido miembro, sus manos sostuvieron las delgadas caderas mientras el joven gritaba y trataba de embestirlo eyaculando en su boca. Cuando Jinhwan por fin dejó de moverse, su pecho vibraba por su respiración agitada.

Junhoe sonrió y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, intercambiando el sabor del semen con el joven. Jinhwan abrió los ojos y acarició la mejilla de Junhoe.

—Quiero estar adentro de ti, Jinhwanie. Quiero tomarte por completo y hacerte mío susurró Junhoe.

—Por favor... quiero sentirlo dentro de mí —respondió casi sin aliento.

Junhoe sonrió y sintió que Jinhwan abría las piernas, dándole la bienvenida.

—Tu cadera... ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?

—Estoy seguro —dijo Jinhwan, aunque su voz tembló por la incertidumbre—. Estoy un poco rígido.

Junhoe movió la mano y encontró el pene del joven también rígido, a pesar de que acababa de correrse.

—Supongo que sí es verdad —dijo de broma.

Jinhwan rió y Junhoe se emocionó al escuchar tal sonido.

Besó los sonrientes labios.

—Será más fácil la primera vez si te recuestas sobre tu estómago. Puedes relajarte y dejar que yo haga el resto.

—Sí, señor —dijo Jinhwan obedientemente.

Junhoe lo besó una vez más y luego lo acomodó sobre su estómago. Acarició los firmes glúteos con placer, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus manos podían cubrir los dos músculos. Golpeó uno ligeramente.

—Levántate, cariño —dijo.

Jinhwan levantó las caderas y Junhoe deslizó una almohada debajo de él.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —respondió suspirando.

—Lo tomaremos con calma —prometió Junhoe, aunque ver ese hermoso trasero le hacía querer enterrarse de una sola vez. Presionó la base de su pene para disminuir la lujuria y regresó a masajear a su amante sensualmente.

Apretó y frotó los glúteos redondos, notando cómo Jinhwan abría más las piernas en respuesta, como si lo estuviera invitando a hacer lo que quisiera, cosa que planeaba hacer. Le permitió a sus pulgares moverse más cerca de la grieta con cada movimiento, introduciéndose más.

Jinhwan gimió mientras Junhoe separaba sus nalgas y acariciaba su agujero por primera vez. Se estaba masturbando contra la almohada debajo de él y sintió que su entrada le pulsaba por la anticipación, apenas podía esperar por lo que venía.

Junhoe fue a por lubricante, mantenía uno en cada habitación de la casa, rió un poco al pensar que había colocado ahí el frasco años atrás. Su falta de actividad sexual había desembocado en artículos que jamás habían sido usados, solo esperaba que los condones no tuvieran fecha de caducidad.

Humedeció sus dedos y los introdujo en el caliente agujero de su amante sintiendo cómo este le abrió paso. Lentamente lo penetró, sintió cómo Jinhwan abrió más las piernas para darle mayor acceso, levantando el trasero para encontrarse con su mano. Acarició la espalda del joven con su otra mano, tratando de relajarlo para la penetración.

Lentamente lo embistió con el dedo y se acercó a su oreja.

—Así es, ábrete para mí, cariño —le susurró—. Ábrete para que pueda penetrarte con mi verga. Te ves tan hermoso a mi merced, esperando a que te haga mío.

Se alejó para así poder agregar otro dedo, penetrándolo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. El chico estaba bastante estrecho y Junhoe sabía que su pene era más largo y grueso que el promedio. Sus instintos primitivos se habían activado, pero los controló. No quería lastimar a Jinhwan.

Introdujo otro dedo y los movió para encontrar la zona erógena del chico, lo acarició todo hasta que el delgado cuerpo se estremeció por la estimulación.

Junhoe retiró los dedos y abrió el condón, lo deslizó sobre su pene con manos temblorosas. Pausó para apretar la base nuevamente. Ver a Jinhwan recostado frente a él con las piernas abiertas, empuñando las sábanas y con el agujero humedecido por la preparación casi hace que se corra. Y quería hacer que esta primera vez fuera maravillosa para ambos, quería darle placer a Jinhwan y reclamarlo como su pareja.

Junhoe se acomodó entre los muslos de Jinhwan y acarició la suave piel.

—Sométete a mí, Jinhwanie —le susurró nuevamente al oído—. Tómame en el interior de tu cuerpo. Permíteme darte el placer que jamás imaginaste y deja que te haga mío.

Inundado por la emoción y las sensaciones físicas que solo Junhoe podía crear con esa voz autoritaria y ronca, Jinhwan jadeó.

—Tómeme, Junhoe... por favor... quiero sentirlo... quiero que me haga suyo...

Junhoe cerró los ojos, se sentía abrumado por la respuesta. Tomó los labios de Jinhwan en un último beso y cambió de posición para alinearse con su agujero. Tomó la delgada muñeca entre sus poderosas manos y lo penetró, sabía que la cabeza de su pene sería la parte más dura para el chico.

Jinhwan gritó mientras trataba de resistirse ante el enorme intruso, luego se rindió por la fuerza del hombre mayor. Finalmente la cabeza del pene se introdujo y Junhoe hizo una pausa, acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

Le quemaba y el músculo guardián se estaba entumeciendo mientras Jinhwan se relajaba.

—Estás tan estrecho. Tan caliente —dijo Junhoe mientras acariciaba la tensa espalda del joven. Pudo sentir la sumisión en el momento en el que lo penetró, cuando Jinhwan suspiró y se forzó a relajarse.

Junhoe comenzó a mecer las caderas, introduciendo lentamente su pene en el cálido y estrecho ano, tratando de controlarse a fuerza de voluntad.

—Háblame, Jinhwan. ¿Qué sientes?

—Me siento tan lleno —dijo Jinhwan. Es tan grande.

—Ríndete, cariño. Déjame entrar —le ordenó Junhoe, y su voz pareció calmar al chico. Podía sentir los músculos internos estremecerse a su alrededor, como si tiraran de él hacia adentro. El agonizante calor del canal que se aferraba a su erección envió chispas de fuego a su espina dorsal. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con el agujero rosa de Jinhwan estirándose alrededor de su verga, aceptándolo en su interior y gruñó por el poder que sintió.

Una vez Jinhwan se rindió a lo inevitable, la calurosa invasión se transformó en placer. Jamás se imaginó que se sentiría tan lleno, tan completo con Junhoe en el interior de su cuerpo. Era como si una parte del rompecabezas que estaba perdida, apareciera y llenara el espacio que no sabía que necesitaba o le faltaba. Suspiró y se relajó todavía más cuando el pene de Junhoe acarició su próstata y envió ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo, su atención se enfocó en esa sensación. Calor se esparcía por su cuerpo con cada embestida de Junhoe. Jinhwan se sentía poseído, valioso y precioso ante los ojos de Junhoe.

Inconscientemente enterró su erección en la almohada debajo de sus caderas, levantó el culo para encontrarse con cada embestida. Con cada caricia Junhoe lo acercaba al orgasmo, haciendo que un éxtasis llenara su cuerpo.

Junhoe sonrió mientras sentía que los músculos de Jinhwan apretaban su miembro. Agarró las delgadas caderas y colocó al chico sobre sus rodillas, lo abrazó mientras lo embestía, buscando su propio orgasmo. Gritó cuando se corrió, eyaculando en el condón, deseaba poder plantar su semilla en el interior del chico, pero incluso sin eso, Jinhwan le pertenecía. Lo embistió una última vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras una onda de placer lo rodeaba.

Se dejó caer, colocó a Jinhwan debajo de su cuerpo y disfrutó cubriendo el delgado cuerpo con el suyo.

—Mío —gruñó suavemente y mordió la suave piel del hombro, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca. Había reclamado al chico como suyo, su marca era imborrable y estaba satisfecho.

Los dos hombres se quedaron dormidos mientras Junhoe todavía estaba enterrado en el interior del cuerpo del chico.

Jinhwan despertó y sintió las sábanas frías a su lado antes de abrir los ojos. Se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño, pero luego recordó que Junhoe lo había follado. Movió los músculos de su ano y el dolor que sintió le dijo que no había soñado.

Cambió de posición en la cama, solo quería quedarse recostado y permitir que su mente se relajara. Se estiró sobre la suave cama y se preguntó si Junhoe esperaba a que se levantara.

—Hola, Jinhwanie —dijo Junhoe, llamándolo nuevamente por el diminutivo que solo su madre y hermana usaban. Entró con una bandeja, la colocó en la mesita de noche. —¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó, tocando la frente del joven como si quisiera comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

—Estoy bien —respondió Jinhwan nerviosamente, inseguro de cuál era la situación entre ellos.

Junhoe se dirigió al armario y sacó una camiseta de franela.

—Ponte esto para que no te dé frío. Te traje el desayuno.

Obedientemente, Jinhwan se colocó la camiseta. Junhoe acolchó las almohadas y las acomodó en la cabecera para que el chico se recostara.

—¿Qué me trajo? —preguntó Jinhwan emocionado.

Junhoe rió.

—Solo café y pan tostado. Temo que no como aquí frecuentemente, así que no hay mucho en casa.

—No hay problema —dijo Jinhwan, inhalando profundamente el aroma de la taza que Junhoe le entregó. Se sorprendió con el primer sorbo, pues Junhoe había recordado cómo le gustaba su café. Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en el hombre mayor mientras aceptaba un pedazo de pan tostado con mantequilla.

Comieron en silencio y Jinhwan bostezó una vez terminó. Junhoe le quitó la taza vacía de los dedos.

—¿Cómo está tu cadera? 

—Está bien, Junhoe —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Explícame por qué solo tomaste una pastilla.

—Dos me dejan inconsciente por horas. Una no alivia el dolor tan rápido, pero no me deja tan débil —explicó Jinhwan—. Además el que me frotara la espalda me ayudó a relajarme, así que esta vez no estuvo tan mal.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir y te relajas por hoy? —preguntó Junhoe.

Jinhwan bostezó pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero importunarlo. Seguramente tiene cosas que hacer.

No había forma en la que Junhoe pudiera decirle lo vacío que se sentiría si él se marchaba. No podía admitir que lo extrañaría, ni a sí mismo.

—No, planeo relajarme también. ¿Puedo ir por algo a tu apartamento?

Jinhwan se sonrojó, recordando cómo lo había dejado. Se había sentido tan ansioso de ver a Junhoe últimamente que no se molestaba en arreglar nada.

—Eh, no hay problema.

Junhoe rió.

—Ya he visto lo peor. Si quieres tu portátil y un cambio de ropa interior...— Jinhwan se sonrojó más.

—No creo tener ni una prenda limpia. Pero me servirá mi portátil.

Junhoe besó los sedosos rizos.

—Acuéstate y descansa. Regresaré pronto.

Jinhwan se volvió a recostar y abrazó una almohada, se sentía querido. Era un sentimiento agradable después de haber estado lejos de casa durante cuatro años. Esperaba... pero luego reprimió ese pensamiento. Junhoe jamás lo amaría, tendría que conformarse con lo que el fotógrafo estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

El domingo fue un día de descanso para los dos. Jinhwan durmió gran parte del día y Junhoe caminaba descalzo y de puntitas por el umbral de la puerta para mirarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta. Se dijo a sí mismo que hacía eso simplemente porque el muchacho era muy bello.

Jinhwan mantuvo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba su almohada, la forma en la que mecía sus caderas hacía que Junhoe se sintiera solo, sin importar cuantas veces se dijera que era una estupidez, no podía evitarlo.

Cada vez que Jinhwan suspiraba o cambiaba de posición, Junhoe salía corriendo en su dirección.

Entre sus cortas visitas, lavó su ropa y la que encontró esparcida por el apartamento de Jinhwan. Incluso la dobló, sonriendo al pensar que sus papeles se habían invertido. Él era un dominante y hacía el aseo para su sumiso.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, Junhoe pidió comida china y ordenó lo que pensó que le gustaría a su chico. 

El lunes por la mañana, encontró a Chanwoo zapateando impacientemente, con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra la puerta del estudio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo.

—Hasta que por fin decidiste venir a trabajar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Junhoe estaba caminando lentamente, con un brazo alrededor de Jinhwan, que estaba ligeramente dolorido y cojeaba.

—A Jinhwan le molestó la cadera el sábado por la noche después de que regresamos de la cena. Todavía no está del todo bien. Tuvo que tomar otra píldora esta mañana y no quise dejarlo solo.

Chanwoo caminó hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

—Yo lo sostengo, tú abres.

Junhoe rió.

—Buen intento. Toma las llaves y abre la puerta.

Chanwoo sonrió.

—Al menos lo intenté.

Jinhwan sonrió ligeramente, no comprendía por completo el intercambio entre los dos hombres.

—Lo siento Chanwoo, pero creo que no podré hacer mucho hoy.

Chanwoo miró por encima de su hombro.

—No es problema. Haremos todo lo que no requiera tu presencia. Ve a descansar, chico. —Para ese momento, ya había abierto la puerta y los tres hombres entraron, Junhoe se llevó a Jinhwan a su oficina. La manta continuaba sobre el sofá, así que la levantó, acomodó al chico sobre un costado de su cuerpo con una almohada sobre la cabeza y otra entre sus rodillas.

Luego colocó la manta sobre él.

—Descansa, cariño. No te preocupes por nada. Estaré afuera si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —Jinhwan suspiró y se relajó mientras la pastilla surtía efecto.

Esperó que Junhoe lo follara otra vez esa mañana, pero el hombre mayor lo dejó solo en la habitación de huéspedes la noche anterior después de cenar.

Después de pasar una noche solitaria cambiando de posición sobre la cama, pensando que pudo haber hecho mal o que fue lo que no hizo. Jinhwan finalmente se despertó en la mañana en una posición perjudicial para su cadera.

Chanwoo miró cómo Junhoe pasó una mano por los rizos sedosos. Los ojos de Jinhwan se cerraron y se quedó dormido, obviamente estaba bajo la influencia de las pastillas que Junhoe le dio.

—¿Está bien? —susurró.

Junhoe se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta.

—Tuvo una especie de accidente unos años atrás. Todo lo que me dijo fue que lo operaron por algo y que por lo general no le causa problemas. No conozco la historia por completo, pero si está bajo estrés o en la posición errónea, le dan calambres.

—Necesitarás un buen potro —aconsejó Chanwoo lascivamente—. Con una superficie acolchada, a la que se le pueda ajustar la altura y con aros…

Decidiendo que atacar era su mejor defensa, Junhoe ignoró el sabio consejo de su amigo. — ¿Cómo vas con Yunhyeong? ¿Dónde está? 

Chanwoo tosió.

—Lo envié a la oficina por algunas cosas. Vendrá pronto ―respondió.

—Esa no es una respuesta convincente —lo molestó Junhoe.

—Todavía estamos conversando —Chanwoo respondió lentamente—. Aparentemente Jinhwan le dijo que no me dio la oportunidad de explicarme bien. Que hirió mis sentimientos por no confiar en mí y que podríamos llevar las cosas con calma.

Junhoe lo encontró todo muy divertido.

—¿Jinhwan? ¿Aconsejando a Yunhyeong?

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que le estés haciendo, quiero que me des todos los detalles —dijo Chanwoo lamiéndose los labios—. Al parecer has ganado su confianza, espero que seas digno de ella.

Junhoe se dio la vuelta y fingió inspeccionar la colección de látigos. Yo también lo espero, pensó.


End file.
